El Veterano
by AirdaIII
Summary: He vivido una vida muy larga, creí haber cumplido todos mis sueños sin embargo me faltaba uno por alcanzar, uno que jamas pensé que podría cumplir. Al menos hasta que mi madre apareció y me hizo una oferta, mi juventud a cambio de ir a su mundo. Un mundo plagado de monstruos, donde tengo varios hermanos a los que cuidar y otra oportunidad para poder amar. ¿Como podría rechazar eso?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas gente, como había prometido aquí esta el primer capitulo, es bastante más largo de lo que había previsto, mucha información comprimida y he tenido que dejar varios huecos que serán rellenados más adelante. Espero que os guste.

Ni Percy Jackson ni Naruto me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo 1 : Nueva Vida.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Había llegado un nuevo día, temprano en la mañana los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las hojas de los arboles iluminando una vieja morada en medio del bosque. Una enorme casa de dos pisos tradicional de estilo oriental en medio de un bosque y oculta debajo de enormes arboles que alcanzaban fácilmente los 50 metros de alto.

La casa era de madera de cedro, pintada de color negro la mitad inferior y de color blanco la mitad superior con un enorme techo de tejas de color negro. Había un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera, con un estanque lleno de peces Koi rojos y blancos, arboles Sakura y alguna que otra roca decorando el lugar. En el piso inferior, donde la madera no recubría las paredes, lo hacían las fusuba (ventanas corredizas) y puertas corredizas que daban al jardín y un pequeña plataforma de madera al exterior que estaba a la misma altura que el suelo de la planta inferior.

El interior de la casa era igual de impresionante. Tras la puerta de entrada se encontraba un pequeño zona con suelo de piedra al mismo nivel que el exterior y un armario de madera a un lado donde dejar los zapatos. Luego había una pequeña plataforma de madera negra que definía el suelo del resto de la residencia. Después de pasar la entrada, tras una puerta corrediza se encontraba un largo pasillo con varias puertas laterales en el cual al final, se encontraban unas escaleras negras que permitían acceder al piso de arriba.

La primera puerta a la derecha se podía encontrar la cocina, equipada con varios electrodomésticos, una despensa y una nevera. En esta misma cocina había otra puerta en la cual se podía acceder al comedor o se podía entrar en el por la segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

En el comedor se encontraba una mesa de baja altura de madera negra con varios cojines de seda que permitían a la gente sentarse alrededor de la mesa. Una puerta corrediza daba paso al exterior, unas escaleras enganchadas justo debajo de la puerta y después un camino de piedra llevaban a donde se encontraba un templete de madera roja y rejas negras construido sobre una plataforma de madera negra, con 8 pilares rojos sosteniendo la estructura hexagonal y donde se encontraba una mesa normal de madera roja junto 8 sillas repartidas a los 4 lados de la mesa.

La tercera puerta a la izquierda daba lugar a un salón donde se encontraban 3 sofás alrededor de una mesa de café delante de una tele. Había también varias estanterías llenas de libros variados y otra puerta corrediza que daba paso al jardín.

De vuelta al pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda daba paso a un enorme despacho lleno de estanterías y pergaminos variados empotradas contra las paredes y al fondo un despacho de madera negra con un sillón que se veía muy cómoda. Detrás del sillón había una cómoda colocada contra la pared con varias fotos enmarcadas y encima de esta una ventana corrediza.

La segunda puerta a la izquierda daba paso a unas escaleras descendentes que llevaban al sótano.

La tercera puerta daba a un simple baño donde hacer las necesidades y un pica para lavarse la cara.

La cuarta puerta a la izquierda daba paso a una sala llena de de estanterías llenas hilos y tapices donde en el centro de la sala se encontraba un hermoso y enorme telar de bronce. Había otra puerta corrediza a la derecha de la sala que permitía salir al jardín.

Al final de las escaleras del segundo piso había una ventana corrediza que tras la cual se encontraba el jardín.

El largo pasillo constaba de nueve puertas, 4 de cada lado y la puerta al final del pasillo onde se encontraba el dormitorio principal.

Dentro de la casa, no había ni una sola luz encendida, tampoco había ningún ruido, excepto dentro de la habitación principal. El dormitorio estaba compuesto por una cama de matrimonio, varios muebles de madera blanca onde se guardaba la ropa y otras pertenencias y una puerta a un lado de la habitación donde se encontraba el baño.

Durmiendo en la cama se encontraba un anciano, tenia arrugas por toda la cara y su piel estaba manchada por marcas de la vejez con 3 lineas paralelas adornando cada mejilla, su pelo blanco estaba medio caído, las raíces del pelo sin fuerza para mantener el pelo anteriormente de punta. Llevaba una túnica holgada de color blanco con mangas largas suelto.

Quizá pareciera viejo y frágil, pero las apariencias engañaban. Si alguien fuera a mirar debajo de las mantas de color rojo y su túnica, verían un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, las tres más notables , un cicatriz vertical de 10 cm de largo justo en su pectoral izquierdo con otra ligeramente más pequeña en su espalda paralela a la de su pecho mostrando que le habían atravesado el corazón. La ultima era una enorme cicatriz que tenia rodeando todo su codo derecho, el resultado de perder su brazo y de recibir uno de nuevo a partir del cultivo de nuevas células. Donde su piel era generalmente bronceada y curtida, la de su antebrazo derecho era blanca como un hueso. Sus manos estaban llenas de callos y a pesar de ser un anciano que había cumplido hace unos meses los 153 años, seguía teniendo un cuerpo definido lleno de músculos tan duros como el acero.

De pronto los parpados del anciano se abrieron de golpe mostrando unos ojos azul zafiro con contornos grises al mundo. El anciano se irguió, sentándose sobre su cama antes de levantar las mantas y poner los pies en el suelo. Él se estiró haciendo crujir sus viejos huesos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

El viejo recorrió el pasillo sin prestar atención a las puertas laterales, sus pies descalzos recorriendo el suelo tibio hasta llegar a las escaleras por las cuales descendió hasta la planta baja. Con su zona de trabajo en la habitación derecha y el salón en la izquierda, avanzó hacia delante, recorriendo más de la mitad del pasillo hasta pararse delante de la tercera puerta a su derecha.

Al abrirla, vio delante de él unas escaleras que se adentraban en la oscuridad. Sin dudar, descendió las escaleras mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban rápidamente a la oscuridad. En su antigua linea de trabajo, más le valía a uno tener buenos ojos sino quería morir joven.

El anciano descendió las escaleras hasta llegar abajo donde encontró unas puertas dobles que permitían la entrada a su onsen (aguas termales). Ignoró la puerta y contorno las escaleras hasta llegar al otro lado de la sala. Al fondo del todo se encontraban 3 puertas, una al frente y dos a los lados.

A la derecha se encontraba el arsenal, el lugar donde guardaba todas sus armas y pergaminos que contenían las instrucciones sobre como realizar sus 'técnicas' Eso, y otros tesoros que cualquier persona abría matado por tener … hace décadas.

El albino suspiro decepcionado al recordar pero reprimió el sentimiento antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del medio. No miro hacia la izquierda, esa sala era donde se encontraba su forja, ahora apagada y acumulando polvo.

El anciano abrió la puerta y entro en una enorme sala iluminada por unas bolas de luz flotando cerca del techo. El suelo estaba cubierto de tatamis de color rojo, formando rectángulos con bordes negros, las paredes estaban recubiertas por placas de madera así como el tejado.

El albino se quitó la parte superior de su túnica y la dejo en un perchero cerca de la puerta, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones blancos y sus vendajes en el brazo derecho ocultando su diferencia de piel debido a la prótesis. Luego empezó a correr alrededor de la sala.

Algunos podrían decir que era rápido para ser humano, ese seria el eufemismo del año. El viejo estaba corriendo dos veces más rápido que un jaguar, aproximadamente unos 60 m/s, el equivalente a 216 Km/h. Lo más sorprendente de esto es que aguantó 30 minutos corriendo a esta velocidad y al finalizar, a pesar de que estaba sudando un poco, ni siquiera le costaba respirar. Después de todo, esto solo era el calentamiento.

Luego se colocó en el centro de la sala y empezó a practicar sus katas. Estaba ejercitando en estilo marcial que había practicado durante décadas. Quizá estuvieran en una época de paz y que no había habido una guerra a gran escala durante más de un siglo pero eso no era escusa para dejar de practicar. El anciano era un guerrero en el alma y después de décadas luchando y practicando, incluso después de retirarse no había dejado de practicar. Cualquiera de estos días alguien podría intentar atentar contra su vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar fácilmente.

Espera lo inesperado.

Después de media hora practicando, una capa de sudor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y necesitaba tomar un baño. Recogiendo la prenda que habia dejado en una percha, abandonó la sala dirigiéndose hacia su onsen.

Al abrir las puertas dobles vio dos puertas más, la de la derecha con una tela azul con el Kanji de 'Hombres' y la de la izquierda con una tela roja con el Kanji de 'Mujeres'.

El anciano entró por la puerta de la derecha y vio una sala de tamaño medio con unos casilleros de madera en el medio y varios bancos de madera por los lados. Dejo la túnica dentro de uno de los casilleros y entro por la puerta del fondo.

Al abrir la puerta, observo con una sonrisa al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba la enorme piscina de agua calienta, alimentada por 2 cabezas de zorro vomitando agua. Había varias imágenes de zorros y otros animales en estado salvaje por el techo y las paredes. A la derecha y izquierda de la entrada se encontraban varios taburetes delante de picas con jabón para lavarse.

Un onsen tradicional, era de la misma manera para el lado femenino.

El anciano se tomo su tiempo para lavarse, disfrutando de la sensación y el agua caliente corriendo por su piel. Después de enjabonarse y aclararse se metió dentro de la piscina y se acomodo en los asientos sumergidos.

Disfruto del momento con los ojos cerrados hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos de nuevo. A pesar de que estaba solo en este onsen, imágenes y recuerdos de días más alegres pasaron frente a sus ojos. Amigos que venían a su casa junto a sus hijos a visitarle.

Las risas.

Las tonterías.

Los momentos alegres ya desaparecidos hace mucho tiempo.

Viendo que se estaba poniendo melancólico, el anciano suspiro y se levanto para salir del baño.

De nuevo en los vestidores, el albino cogió una túnica limpia que guardaba en uno de los casilleros se vistió de nuevo. Era del mismo estilo que su anterior túnica, enteramente de color blanco solo que esta vez por encima de esta, llevaba un Hakama de color negro de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un símbolo de un remolino rojo en la espalda.

Luego salió del onsen y subió por las escaleras antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina mientras pensaba que podría hacer hoy. Aun tenia un tapiz que acabar, podría intentar escribir algo, arreglar el jardín, meditar o simplemente relajarse en el salón. No era como si tuviera mucho más por hacer.

Sus amigos habían muerto, los hijos de sus amigos también y los nietos de sus amigos no les interesaba escuchar a un anciano como él. Tampoco tenia parientes vivos cerca de aquí por lo que su vida durante las ultimas décadas había sido bastante solitaria.

Habiendo llegado a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y para su enrome fastidio, vio que tendría que ir a hacer la compra. Luego miró en la despensa y era el mismo resultado, casi vacía.

Suspirando cansado cerró el armario, cogió un pergamino que estaba en un cajón y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Abriendo la puerta que daba al recibidor, sus pies dejaron el suelo de madera y tocaron la fría piedra, se puso el pergamino dentro de su manga, sus gueta (sandalias de madera) y se las puso antes de alcanzar un bastón de madera apoyado contra el muro. Dicho bastón era de madera roja con el pomo tallado en forma de cabeza de zorro con 9 colas donde el albino podía descansar y agarrar el bastón.

Preparado, abrió la puerta principal, dejando a la vista un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba hacia dentro del bosque oscurecido por las hojas de los arboles.

El anciano salió de su propiedad y se adentro dentro del bosque apoyándose sobre su bastón. Solo tardó unos segundos en llegar delante de la entrada de su propiedad : una puertas torii.

Paso por debajo sin prestar atención, tras la primera puerta había otras 107 puertas formando un camino y el albino pasó a través de ellas sin prestar atención. Cuando al final cruzo la ultima puerta, pudo apreciar un cambio bastante evidente pero aun así siguió caminando.

Al contrario que antes, los ruidos de varios animales podían ser escuchados, el canto de los pájaros, los ruidos de los insectos que vivían en este lugar y alguna que otra ardilla corriendo por las ramas de los arboles. Era un sonido pacifico y tranquilizante para el. El anciano disfrutó del sonido de la naturaleza con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero mientras iba caminando poco a poco esa sonrisa fue menguando hasta que la expresión pacifica del albino se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

Luego sus pasos fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentos hasta que se paró en seco en medio del bosque.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyo sobre su bastón con ambas manos antes de suspirar.

"Me siento insultado."

La voz cargada de poder y autoridad del anciano resonó por el bosque y acto seguido, volvió a abrir los ojos antes de actuar.

En un movimiento rápido, se paró las piernas y cogió su bastón como si fuera una espada, apuntándolo hacia el suelo. De la punta, un linea comprimida de rayos salio disparada agujereando el suelo y casi de forma instantánea, levantó el bastón formando, arrastrando la lanza de rayos hacia arriba formando una larga cicatriz en la tierra que se extendió por 30 metros.

En medio del aire, tierra y piedras estaban volando junto a una persona una persona … o más bien un cadáver, ya que había sido cortado verticalmente por la mitad.

"¡BASTARDO!" se oyó de entre los arboles. Acto seguido, dos personas más salieron disparadas hacia el anciano.

"¡No esperad!" grito otra persona desde las ramas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Para todos los presentes, fue como si el albino hubiera desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer unos 20 metros más lejos.

Los demás enemigos miraron con ojos incrédulos al viejo hasta que el sonido de 4 cosas cayendo al suelo les llamó la atención. Cuando giraron sus cabezas, vieron con horror, los cuerpos de sus 2 amigos, cortados por la mitad a nivel de la cintura.

"Delatar vuestra posición de semejante manera, esta generación es realmente decepcionante." dijo el albino mientras mantenía su bastón envuelto en descargas amarillas en alto.

3 personas bajaron desde las copas de los arboles y aterrizaron a una cierta distancia del albino mirándolo con cautela y odio. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, quedas arrestado por traición y por atacar a un shinobi de Konoha."

El anciano no se alteró simplemente se quedo mirando a los 3 con una mirada seria. "Que yo sepa, las leyes de Konoha estipulan que no es delito defenderse de un shinobi si uno es inocente y vosotros me habíais preparado claramente una emboscada. ¡Ni siquiera lo niegues! Vuestras emociones os delatan." declaro estrechando los ojos.

Los 3 se estremecieron de miedo, esos ojos fríos irradiaban furia mortal. "A-a-a-a aun así, estas arrestado por traición." declaró.

Naruto resoplo con desprecio. "¿Porque? ¿Porque me negué a convertirme en un dispensador de esperma? Dije claramente que no estaba interesado ni en tener un harem ni en tener hijos. Aun más sabiendo lo que les haríais."

Los 3 shinobi apretaron los dientes furiosos y levantaron sus brazos izquierdos. Parecían tener una especie de brazalete de metal en sus muñecas con una pequeña protuberancia circular en la parte exterior y un cañón en el extremo que parecía apuntar hacia el anciano.

"¡ **Katon Dan : Homura** (Bala de Elemento Fuego : Llama)!" gritaron los 3. Desde el cañón una corriente de fuego naranja se dirigió directamente hacia el albino.

Naruto sin alterarse bajo ligeramente el bastón mientras las chispas de electricidad desaparecían y tomo una laaaarga bocanada de aire. Cuando las llamas llegaron a pocos metros del anciano, este soltó todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones directamente sobre las llamas.

Una poderosa corriente de aire salio de los labios del albino golpeando las llamas y haciendo que retrocedieran rápidamente. El impulso fue tal que las llamas acabaron redirigidas hacia sus propietarios.

El fuego golpeo a los 3 shinobi, comiéndose su carne mientras gritaban de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo intentando apagar el fuego. El olor era atroz y sus gritos sacados de una pesadilla pero aun así, Naruto se quedo mirando a sus oponentes con la misma expresión seria y inmutable.

Al final, dejaron de moverse mientras el fuego seguía quemando, signo de que los 3 habían muerto. Pero aun así, el anciano no cambio de cara, en su lugar se acerco a los dos shinobi que había cortado por la mitad. Naruto se agachó ligeramente tendiendo su mano izquierda hacia uno de los dos pares de piernas, y sacó un shuriken de la funda enganchada en la pierna derecha.

El albino se quedo mirando el shuriken durante 5 segundos enteros antes de lanzarlo hacia los arboles a toda velocidad, 2 segundo después, se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza contrariado. " _Me quede mirando el shuriken durante un buen rato y ni siquiera sospecho que había descubierto su posición. Es triste pensar que lo que antaño fue la fuerza militar más fuerte del continente se ha reducido a esto._ " pensó decepcionado. Volvió a mirar el 'campo de batalla' identificando todos los cuerpos. " _7 cadáveres, la hierba y un árbol ligeramente quemados, una fisura en la tierra y sangre en el suelo._ " dijo haciendo una lista de los daños.

Después de estar seguro de que no se había olvidado nada, volvió a coger su bastón como era debido y se apoyo en el mientras cerraba los ojos.

Durante unos momentos no paso nada, hasta que de pronto, agua empezó a condensarse formando una larga corriente flotante de litros y litros de agua. Dicha corriente se dividió en 2, una bola de agua dirigiéndose hacia el bosque mientras la otra arrastro los cadáveres hacia su interior mientras iba retorciéndose por el suelo.

Después de atrapar los 6 cadáveres dentro de la bola de agua, la otra bola apareció arrastrando el 7to shinobi y se fusiono formando una única esfera flotante.

Naruto levanto unos centímetros su bastón y lo golpeo contra el suelo, cosa que hizo que la fisura en el suelo se agrandara. Luego, la bola de agua entró dentro de la fisura arrastrando los 7 cadáveres dentro de ella.

Cuando el proceso acabo, Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos, que habían vuelto a su azul original, y se agacho colocando una mano sobre el suelo. La fisura empezó a cerrarse poco a poco, mientras que la hierba volvía a crecer y la corteza del árbol quemada volvía a su estado original.

Habiendo acabado, Naruto miró a su alrededor inspeccionando su trabajo. " _No hay cuerpos, ni signos de la batalla, la sangre a sido limpiada y la naturaleza restaurada._ " pensó antes de mirar de nuevo solo por si acaso. Asintió complacido. " _Bien, aquí no ha pasado nada._ " se dijo antes de volver a dirigirse al hacia el pueblo.

A pesar de que hizo como si la confrontación no hubiera ocurrido, varios sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior.

Decepción, desprecio y ira.

Decepcionado, por el nivel de esos hombres.

El sistema shinobi se dividía en diferentes castas y uniformes:

\- Genin: (ninja de clase baja), el más bajo de los rangos y los más débiles dentro del cuerpo shinobi. No tenían un uniforme.

\- Chunin: (ninja de clase media), los intermedios, los más típicos y el rango más prominente entre las fuerzas de Konoha. Llevaban una camiseta de manga larga negra y unos pantalones holgados del mismo color junto con un chaleco táctico de color verde claro.

-Jonin: (ninja de clase alta), los más fuertes, shinobis de élite reconocidos y temidos por sus enemigos. Llevaban el mismo uniforme que los chunin salvo que sus chalecos tácticos eran verde oscuro.

-AMBU: los Black OPS, especialistas en sigilo y misiones secretas, no tenían un lugar en la escala pero generalmente eran los mejores dentro de las fuerzas. Iban vestidos con mascaras de animales, camisetas apretadas sin mangas de color negro con pantalones holgados a juego.

-Hokage: el líder de la aldea Shinobi y comandante militar.

Los 7 eran Jonin, los supuestos ninjas de élite a los que todos debían temer. Sin embargo, Naruto sintió que ni siquiera merecían ser chunin. Quizá sonara viejo, pero en su juventud, los jonin eran mucho más poderosos que los que vio hoy.

El nivel del cuerpo había bajado en picado desde que se había retirado pero sobretodo desde que se había incorporado a las fuerzas, la tecnología.

Los Kote, ese era el nombre de esas pulseras de metal que le habían disparado fuego. Desde que permitieron a las fuerzas usar esos trastos hace más de 3 décadas, ya nadie se molestaba en aprender Ninjutsu como se debía, apoyándose completamente en esas pulseras para hacer todo el trabajo. Lo mismo curia en las diferentes aldeas ninja.

Naruto ya no podía considerar a esos hombres Shinobi, no eran más que idiotas paseándose con pulseras capaces de disparar rayos, fuego y agua. Ni siquiera podían ser considerados samuráis porque ya nadie usaba espadas tampoco.

Desprecio, por el Juudaime Hokage, Koga Shimura y el consejo de la aldea.

Una aldea Shinobi no solo estaba compuesta por civiles que podían aspirar a entrar en las fuerzas armadas, también estaba compuesta por Clanes Shinobis. Grupos de personas que compartían lazos de sangre y poseían técnicas únicas o habilidades que no se podían replicar.

Existían varios clanes dentro de Konoha :

\- El Inuzuka : un clan que trabajaba con ninken (perros ninja) y con rasgos caninos, famoso por su fuerza y técnicas de colaboración.

-El Aburame : un clan que usaba insectos de diferentes formas permitiendoles habitar sus cuerpos y formar colmenas dentro de ellos.

-El Hyuga : un clan que poseía un rasgo genético único (un Kekkei Genkai o linea sanguínea) que les concedía un ojo capaz de ver alargas distancias y poseían un estilo único y mortal de Taijutsu (técnica física)

-El Yamanaka : un clan que poseía técnicas únicas para confundir y controlar la mente, muy valorados en el pueblo por su aporte en el departamento de I + T (Interrogación y Tortura)

-El Nara : un clan que poseía una técnica especial para controlar las sombras y reconocidos como grandes estrategas aunque también tenían fama de ser unos completos vagos.

-El Akimichi : un clan que poseía una constitución especial que les permitía quemar rápidamente los nutrimientos del cuerpo para obtener energía y augmentar de tamaño. Eran personas muy pacificas … a menos que comentaras sobre su tamaño (Nunca los critiques por su peso, sera lo ultimo que hagas)

\- El Uchiha : un clan parecido al Hyuga, poseían un Kekkei Genkai que les concedía el poder del sharingan. Un ojo capaz de copiar casi cualquier técnica y crear ilusiones solo con la mirada

-Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el Uzumaki : un clan casi extinto originario de Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino). El ultimo superviviente conocido en la actualidad era el propio Naruto Uzumaki.

Existía en el cuerpo de cada ser vivo en el mundo, una fuente de poder increíble llamada chakra. El chakra era la energía que les permitía a los Shinobi realizar sus técnicas, la unión de la energía espiritual y la energía física.

Los Uzumaki eran conocidos por ese rasgo en especial, tenían cantidades insanas de chakra increíbles con propiedades especiales, cuerpos muy resistentes debido a su enorme vitalidad y eran un clan reconocido por sus increíbles habilidades en el arte de la espada y los sellos.

Naruto hasta la fecha era reconocido con el Uzumaki más poderoso en haber nacido jamas. Pero al ser el ultimo, significaba que su clan iba a morir por el, cosa que no les gusto ni al Hokage ni al consejo.

Durante años habían intentado convencer a Naruto que aceptara entrar en el Programa de Restauración de Clanes (o PRG). Era una política en la cual, un hombre podía cazarse o inseminar a múltiples mujeres de forma legal. Básicamente, tener un harem. Pero en caso de que fuera una mujer, debería dar a luz a un niño cada 10 meses, de la forma que fuera.

Naruto se negó durante años, a algunos les parecer tentador la idea de tener a múltiples mujeres rogando por sexo y plagándose a todas su demandas depravadas. Naruto no era homosexual, tampoco asexuado y no tenia problemas había abajo incluso con su avanzada edad. (ventajas de tener una vitalidad insana, 153 años y aparentaba tener 60) Era solo que no estaba interesado en el sexo.

Básicamente, porque no lo había probado nunca.

Pero aun así, los bastardos seguían insistiendo y incluso el Hokage actual le había ordenado cumplir sus ordenes. Naruto simplemente le enseño el dedo medio y se fue sin problemas, no había vuelto a una sola reunión del consejo a pesar de que seguía siendo el líder del Clan Uzumaki.

Desde entonces, Shimura había mandado a varios shinobi a arrestarlo, un movimiento totalmente ilegal y sin pruebas. Si bien era cierto que la posición de Hokage era el equivalente a un puesto como dictador militar, había ciertas leyes que no podía romper y seguía respondiendo al Daimio del país. Por ello, todas esas acciones habían ocurrido en las sombras, cuando Naruto estaba solo y sin nadie a la vista.

El albino había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas había matado aunque tampoco le importaba. En su mente, si esos idiotas querían morir de forma estúpida, que vinieran.

Por ultimo sintió ira.

Ira porque Shimura lo estaba despreciando. ¿Realmente creía que 7 shinobis, 7 patéticos y débiles shinobi, serian capaces de capturarlo?

Naruto era conocido a escala internacional por múltiples motivos.

Había liberado a países de sus tiranos convirtiéndose en un héroe nacional.

Destruido organizaciones terroristas que amenazaban la seguridad y la paz.

Pero había 1 eventos en concreto que había sucedido hace más de un siglo y que había convertido este hombre en una leyenda entre los mortales.

Kaguya Otsutsuki.

La Usagi no Megami. (La Diosa Conejo)

El Ame no Hitotsu no Kami. (El Primordial Tuerto)

La entidad divina que intento destruir la raza humana hará más de un siglo encerando a todos los humanos en un árbol y sumiéndolos en un sueño eterno.

El monstruo que combatió cuando apenas tenia 17 años.

La mujer que derrotó.

El combate que tuvo con ella junto a su mejor amigo seguía siendo contado hoy en día en los libros como la batalla titanica más increíble de la historia.

La victoria que marco su ascenso como el Rokudaime Hokage (Sexta Sombra del Fuego) y por la que hoy en día seguía siendo reconocido como el Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los Shinobi).

El hombre más fuerte del mundo.

El hecho de que Shimura lo subestimara de semejante manera lo sacaba de quicio, aun más después de derrotar a todos los shinobi que había mandado a por él durante años. Estaba muy tentado de colarse sigilosamente en el pueblo, ir al despacho Hokage y torturar al niñato arrogante durante 3 horas delante de las narices de sus guardias sin que puedan hacer nada.

Por desgracia, no podía hacer eso por muchas ganas que tuviera. Si mataba al Hokage, el pánico y la conmoción iban a seguir junto con un sin numero de problemas políticos que prefería evitar.

De todas formas una vez en el pueblo no iba a poder hacer nada, a la luz publica seguía siendo el hombre más respetado de todo el pueblo, incluido el Hokage actúa. Si Shimura intentara atacarlo o arrestarlo públicamente, iba a desencadenar una revuelta peor aun, sus fuerzas iban a negarse a obedecer. Tal era la influencia que tenia Naruto en la gente, y él mismo anciano lo sabia.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a un camino de arena y a su izquierda se podían observar unos enromes muros, tan altos que era difícil ver la cima y una enorme puerta de 20 metros de alto abierta de par en par.

Parecía que había llegado a Konoha.

El albino avanzo hacia el pueblo observando a diferentes shinobi montando guardia y observando a las diferentes personas que entraban a la aldea en busca de personas sospechosas. Cuando se percataron de su llegada, la cara seria de los hombres fue inmediatamente substituida por unas sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Rokudaime-sama!"

"¡Naruto-sama bienvenido!"

"¿A venido a hacer la compra?"

Naruto les dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Así es, me he quedado sin suministros."

"Por favor disfrute de su estancia." dijo el jonin a cargo cediéndole el paso al anciano. Generalmente haría falta pasar una inspección y un escrutinio de los guardias para poder entrar. Pero el hombre que tenían delante había gobernado el pueblo durante la época de sus abuelos y aun hoy en dia se contaban historias sobre el. Si habia algo de lo que estaban seguros era que este hombre jamas atentaría contra la seguridad de su pueblo.

Los idiotas que fueran a por el, ya era otra historia.

El anciano asintió y entro en el pueblo sin problemas. Recorrió las calles de Konoha mientras observaba los diferentes rascacielos con una mirada contrariada. Cuando estaba al mando se había negado en rotundo a permitir la construcción de ese tipo de edificios, si bien prácticos y muy útiles para permitir a mucha gente habitarlos, no tenían ninguna ventaja desde un nivel defensivo. Si en algún momento los invadían, simplemente tendrían que atacar la base del edificio y echarlo abajo para aplastar a los de abajo o derribar otro edificio.

Por desgracia en el consejo ya no le escuchaban, lo tomaban por un viejo paranoico cuya época ya había pasado. Quizá en parte fuera cierto, pero este viejo anciano podía ahora mismo imaginar más de 100 planes para invadir el pueblo con tan solo un batallón de 30 shinobi. No daba su opinión en vano, daba buenos consejos, si ellos querían escucharlo o ignorarlo, era cosa suya.

La época de Naruto ya había pasado y no iba a involucrarse más.

Naruto pasó una hora entera comprando lo que necesitaba y guardandolo en el interior de su pergamino. ¿Como era posible?

Sellos.

Un sello de almacenamiento para ser exactos, en el pergamino estaba dibujado una matriz capaz de almacenar cualquier cosa en una dimensión de bolsillo. Eran increíblemente útiles para guardar cosas o transportar grandes objetos. Era una pena que el Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellos) fueran tan poco utilizadas y los Fuinmasters tan poco numerosos.

El Fuinjutsu era el arte shinobi más complicado de todos pero los beneficios eran increíbles, se decía que el único limite que existía en esta rama shinobi era el talento y la imaginación del que lo utilizaba. Una de las razones por las que el Clan Uzumaki era tan temido y por la cual decidieron exterminarlos.

Cuando el albino juzgo que tendría suficientes suministros para el mes, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la aldea de nuevo. Pero mientras caminaba vio de reojo una librería y se quedo plantado por unos momentos pensando si debería entrar. En su casa habia un sin numero de libros y los había leído todos sin excepción pero a pesar de ello siempre tenia la tentación de ampliar su biblioteca.

Al final no pudo resistirse y decidió entrar para echar un vistazo. Al cruzar el umbral se dio cuenta que la tienda no era nada especial pero aun así eso no lo desanimo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de encontrar un tesoro en el lugar menos esperado.

El anciano paseo entre las estanterías mirando las cubiertas de los libros de forma rápida. La mayoría los reconoció por el hecho de haberlos leído y los que no, fue porque dichos libros no le interesaban o ya tenia experiencia en el tema que involucraban.

Siguiendo su recorrido, se paró entonces cuando detecto un titulo que le llamó la atención. Cogiendo el libro lo examino con detenimiento.

"La metalurgia del bronce." murmuró entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño. El bronce nunca se había usado para forjar armas, el acero siendo el metal de preferencia. Naruto se preguntó quien había escrito este li ….

El anciano salió de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando sintió una intención maliciosa acercándose por su espalda, era sutil casi inexistente pero reconoció enseguida quien era el propietario de dicha intención.

O más bien, propietaria.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del chico y sin girarse hablo en voz alta. "Buen intento mama."

Contuvo su risa cuando oyó un gruñido casi imperceptible antes de girarse para ver a su madre.

La persona frente a el era una mujer de increíble belleza, con el pelo largo y ondulo negro ojos grises tormentosos que podían intimidar al más curtido de los hombres. Llevaba una túnica de color gris que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sandalias debajo de la larga falda.

"Pensé que esta vez lo lograría." dijo frustrada.

Naruto sonrió. "La idea era buena pero sigo sin entender porque estas empeñada en pillarme por sorpresa. Mi capacidad empatica me permite percibir a mis enemigos a cientos de metros de distancia.."

La mujer estrechó los ojos. "Aun así me niego a rendirme." dijo decidida.

Naruto suspiro, conociendo a su madre, esta situación iba a durar hasta que estirara la pata. Lo más seguro es que ya estuviera tramando algo. Ademas …

Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

"Déjame ir a pagar y nos vamos." dijo el albino.

La mujer levantó una ceja. "¿Vas a comprarlo?" ese libro solo había sido un medio para un fin.

"Por supuesto, quizá ya no usa la forja pero siempre estoy abierto para intentar nuevas cosas. Ademas, nunca usarías un libro con información falsa, incluso para intentar gastarme una broma." dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Atenea vio como su hijo se alejaba con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda.

Al llegar fuera, la morena empezó a mirar a su alrededor con atención. No se estaba centrando en las personas, sino más bien en los edificio. "Konoha a cambiado mucho." murmuró entre dientes.

El pueblo que recordaba tenia una arquitectura muy parecida a la del Japón Feudal, a excepción de que existían los electrodomésticos y incluso las radios. Pero aun así los medios de transporte seguían siendo los carros tirados por caballos en ese entonces (hace más de un siglo y medio). Era increíble lo mucho que podía avanzar tecnológicamente una civilización cuando no estaban en una guerra constante. Sin olvidar el hecho de que este era otro mundo comparado a su mundo de origen pero aun así había muchísimas similitudes entre las dos civilizaciones. Pero le resultaba bastante desconcertante que, dada la cultura japonesa de este mundo, que las personas fueran en su mayoría caucásicas o de color.

Mientras seguía mirando los rascacielos, inevitablemente, sus ojo se posaron en la enorme montaña tras la Torre Hokage, el edificio principal del pueblo. Tallas en la piedra, eran 10 caras. Las 10 caras de los 10 Hokages que el pueblo había tenido hasta ahora, talladas de izquierda a derecha. Los ojos se Atenea se posaron en la 6ta cara y estos empezaron a reflejar un orgullo sin medida mientras que sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

La cara de su hijo había sido tallada en la montaña hace más de cien años cuando aun era joven, se podía ver el pelo perfectamente de punta, similar a un erizo, y las cicatrices en las mejillas que le daban una apariencia zorruna. Incluso hoy en día, Atenea esta sorprendida porque su hijo hubiera nacido con esas cicatrices.

Naruto era sin duda su mayor orgullo, de todos sus hijos era el que había superado los mayores desafíos y logrado las mayores hazañas.

Considerado como el mayor líder militar que este pueblo ha tenido jamas.

Reconocido como el salvador del mundo y el héroe de la 4 Gran Guerra Shinobi.

El Shinobi más poderoso en haber nacido jamas.

Incluso Hercules no podía igualar sus logros, si bien era cierto que los 12 trabajos que tuvo que hacer eran peligrosos, enfrentándose a bestias y similares, en comparación a las amenazas que antaño tenia este mundo … bueno eran poca cosa. A lo sumo podría jactarse de haber ido al infierno y de regreso pero su hijo había luchado a plena potencia contra una primordial mientras esta distorsionaba la realidad, cambiando el campo de batalla continuamente en desiertos de hielo, lava y arena.

Los ojos de Atenea descendieron y por fin miró a la población local, pero los ojos no reflejaban ni nostalgia, ni cariño y ni siquiera indiferencia.

Reflejaban odio.

Un odio tan profundo que los ojos grises de la Diosa parecían estar a punto de lanzar rayos sobre esos idiotas.

Quizá Naruto había sido amado y respetado durante su edad adulta, pero su infancia había sido completamente diferente.

Atenea sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver a su hijo mirándolo preocupado.

"¿Mama, esta todo bien?"

Atenea se abofeteo mentalmente, Naruto debió sentir sus emociones. La diosa sonrió ligeramente. "No es nada, tranquilo."

Atenea podía parecer convincente pero hacia falta mucho más para engañar a un Shinobi retirado. Pero aun así, el anciano no insistió sobre el asunto. "Vamos a mi casa, podremos hablar tranquilos ahí." dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Atenea dio una ultima mirada cargada de odio hacia los civiles antes de seguir a su hijo.

Atenea no había llegado por primera vez a este mundo de la misma manera que ahora. Este mundo pertenecía a un Panteón Divino completamente diferente del Panteón Griego del cual ella formaba parte.

Este mundo pertenecía a los Shinto.

Los Shinto en la Tierra eran adorados en Oriente, Japón en su mayor parte y una pequeña parte de China y casi no tenían interacción con el resto del mundo, ni siquiera el Panteón Griego. Porque iban a hacerlo cuando tenían un mundo entero para ellos sobre el cual gobernar.

Aun así, hace siglos, Atenea se cruzo por pura casualidad con una de los Dioses mayores que formaban la Trinidad principal de los Shinto.

Tsukuyome, Dios de la Luna y la Noche.

Su encuentro fue toda una sorpresa, incluso después de milenios de existencia fue la primera vez que Atenea se había cruzado con alguien de los Shinto. Pero eso no le impidió conocerlo y saciar su curiosidad.

Pasaron las décadas y Atenea pudo admitir para si misma que consideraba a Tsukuyome un amigo. El hombre era muy agradable y culto, el hecho de que fuera un marido fiel y no intentara cortejarla también ayudó en su opinión.

También tuvo la suerte de conocer a su hermana mayor, Amaterasu, la Diosa del Cielo y el Sol y la Reina de los Dioses Shinto

Por desgracia lo mismo se podía decir de su hermano menor, Susano'o, el Dios del Mar, la Tormenta y la Guerra.

Donde el carácter cálido y amable de Amaterasu le recordó al de su tía Hestia y el carácter noble y valores de Tsukuyomi le recordaba (por extraño que pareciera) a la actitud de Artemisa, Susano'o le recordaba demasiado a 3 hombres.

Susanno' tenia la arrogancia de Zeus, el mar humor de Poseidon y las ansias de sangre de Ares. Era un verdadero infierno estar a solas con él. No era mala persona, solo difícil de tolerar.

Después de varios años, Atenea se había enterado mucho por su cultura y sobre sus estilos de vida. La mujer se sorprendió al saber que los Dioses Shinto tenían prohibido entrar en contacto con los mortales y la desconcertó en gran medida sabiendo que había algunos de ellos que tenían hijos semidioses.

Al parecer si un Dios Shinto quería descender al mundo mortal, debía reencarnarse en un cuerpo mortal y operar desde ahí.

Atenea se había interesado mucho por las Naciones Elementales, el mundo bajo el control de los Shinto y había querido ir ahí. Amaterasu estuvo dispuesta a hacer un excepción y permitirle ir ahí, siempre y cuando aceptara reencarnarse.

Atenea aceptó, y su viaje produjo un cambio en su vida que jamas habría imaginado.

Atenea se reencarnó como Kushina Uzumaki, la hija del líder del Clan Uzumaki, los señores de Uzu no Kuni (La Tierra del Remolino).

La Diosa Griega iba a admitir que su infancia, fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Entrenando con su padre por las mañanas y estudiando Fuinjutsu por las tardes. Los Uzumaki eran bastante ruidos y contundentes pero eran personas maravillosas que anteponían a su familia a todo.

Por desgracia dicha etapa no duró, la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi estalló. Uzu no Kuni estaba aliada con Konoha y sus enemigos sabían que si querían tener una oportunidad en la Guerra, deberían masacrar al Clan Uzumaki.

3 aldeas shinobi se aliaron para destruirlos, un ejercito formado por 60000 shinobi lanzaron un ataque contra los 500 miembros del Clan (Atenea) fue evacuada antes del ataque y enviada a Konoha por lo que nunca supo como fue la batalla, solo los resultados.

El Clan Uzumaki fue aniquilado … pero se llevaron consigo a ¾ partes del ejercito enemigo. Días después, Konoha lanzo un ataque para aniquilar con los restos del ejercito y pusieron fin al conflicto.

Fue la Gran Guerra más corta de la 4.

Atenea se instaló con la esposa viuda del Shodaime Hokage, Mito Senju, anteiormente conocida como Mito Uzumaki. Los Senju y los Uzumaki eran Clanes primos y siempre se habían llevado bien.

Los años pasaron y Mito se acercaba cada vez más a su muerte por lo que tuvo que transmitir su carga a otra persona.

Dentro del cuerpo de la mujer habitaba un demonio, un demonio con un poder tan grande que opacaria al del propio Tifón.

Mito era una Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio), la carcelera del Kyubi no Yoko, el más poderoso de los Bijus (Bestia con Colas)

Si Mito llegara a morir, el monstruo también moriría con ella … solo para reaparecer unos años después y sembrar la destrucción en el mundo. Por ello, a las puertas de la muerte, Mito eligió a Kushina para ser la segunda Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Si el hecho de tener encerado en su cuerpo a un ser que era más poderoso que ella en su forma divina no era ya lo suficientemente perturbador, lo que ocurrió en los siguientes años habría hecho a cualquier Olímpico tener un ataque al corazón.

Palas Atenea, una de las 3 diosas vírgenes, se había casado.

De hecho, el bastardo afortunado resultó ser un hijo semidiós del Dios Shinto que peor le caía, cosa que la sorprendió hasta la médula.

Minato Namikaze, el Kirroi Senko (El Destello Amarillo), Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y hijo de Susano'o.

Al contrario que su padre, Minato era alguien muy tranquilo y humilde, con una buena cabeza sobre los hombres y increíblemente inteligente. Un prodigio en Fuinjutsu, un poderoso Shinobi y un magnifico Hokage. Fueron las cualidades que la atrajeron y las que le demostraron que era muy distinto a los demás hombres. Al final de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi, poco después de su nombramiento como Hokage, Minato le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto.

Por desgracia, la vida humana que Atenea se forjo llegó a su fin prematuramente.

Minato había sabido que Atenea era una diosa reencarnada y que llevaba al Kyubi encerrado dentro de ella y no le molestó, pero era un hecho muy preocupante si tenían intención de ser padres. Lo que mantenía al Kyubi encerrado en su cuerpo era un sello que se alimentaba de su chakra para contener a la bestia. Por desgracia, dicho sello podía debilitarse y permitir a la bestia escaparse bajo una única condición.

El embarazó.

Ambos tomaron precauciones, el día del parto salieron fuera del pueblo a una ubicación previamente preparada en caso de que el zorro consiguiera salirse de su cárcel. 45escuadrones AMBU habían montado guardia fuera para asegurar que ningún intruso consiguiera entrar y la partera habia sido la esposa del Sandaime Hokage que sabia de la condición de Atenea como Jinchuriki.

Por desgracia aun así las cosas se torcieron.

El embarazo fue sin incidentes, Atenea había conseguido dar a luz sin que el zorro escapara a pesar de que el sello se había quedado muy debilitado. Por desgracia ninguno de ellos había contado con que un intruso apareciera de repente con la intención de secuestrar a Atenea.

El intruso había usado al recién nacido Naruto como rehén y había obligado a Minato a separarse de una Atenea debilitada por el parto y luchando para que el sello no se rompiera.

Al final, el bastardo consiguió su objetivo, Naruto por suerte fue rescatado por Minato pero el intruso se llevo a Kushina.

30 minutos después, un zorro gigante con 9 colas ondeando por todas partes apareció en medio del pueblo y empezó a arrasar el lugar.

A Minato solo le quedó una opción, encerrar de nuevo a la bestia pero el problema era que Atenea, que fue rescatada de nuevo, no podía ser la anfitriona, no soportaría el proceso en su condición debilitada.

Su hijo fue el elegido para llevar ese papel.

Minato se las arregló para teletransportar con uno de su jutsus al zorro fuera del pueblo y Atenea lo mantuvo a raya mientras que Minato hacia todos os preparativos para el ritual. Por desgracia, el zorro no iba a dejar que lo capturaran sin luchar por lo que intento atravesar a Naruto con sus garras …

solo para que Minato y Atenea se interpusieran en la trayectoria. Ambos acabaron empalados, sus estómagos atravesados por una garra afilada de 20 cm de grosor.

Pero antes de morir, Minato tuvo tiempo suficiente como para completar el ritual y sellar al zorro gigante dentro de su hijo.

Hiruzen tuvo que tomar el manto como Hokage de nuevo y anunció públicamente la condición de Naruto al pueblo pensando que seria tratado como un héroe por contener a la bestia y mantenerlos a salvo.

Habia una razón por la que la condición de Jinchuriki de Mito y Kushina (Atenea) era un secreto. Los humanos temen aquello que no entienden, aquello que es más fuerte que ellos. Con un pueblo medio destruido, cientos de muertos tanto civiles como Shinobi, debería saber lo que iba a pasar, que esas personas necesitarían a alguien sobre quien descargar su tristeza, rabia y odio.

Por desgracia, no lo hizo, y Naruto tuvo que pagar el precio.

A los 4 años fue echado del orfanato y tuvo que vivir 2 años en la calle hasta que Hiruzen lo encontró y le dio un apartamento para que pudiera vivir por su cuenta. El hijo de Atenea fue golpeado, muerto de hambre, acuchillado, despellejado ademas de odiado por casi toda la población local.

Quizá Naruto hubiera sido comprensivo y hubiera decidido perdonar a esos idiotas pero Atenea no iba a hacerlo.

Nunca.

La única razón por la que este pueblo no era un agujero humeante lleno de cadáveres era porque su hijo la había detenido hace años de hacerlo.

Las leyes Shinto eran claras, ningún Dios podía interaccionar con los mortales sin reencarnar, sin embargo Amaterasu había hecho una excepción con Atenea alegando que no era una Diosa Shinto por lo que había podido venir de vez en cuando a visitar a su hijo. Fue la segunda excepción que había hecho por ella.

La primera había sido cuando había aceptado reencarnarla a pesar de no ser una Shinto, y la razón por la que estaba hoy aquí era porque la Reina de los Dioses Shinto le había concedido una tercera excepción … claro esta si su hijo aceptaba.

La Diosa virgen (si virgen, porque su cuerpo inmortal lo seguía siendo) rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vio las puertas torii de color rojo que marcaban la entrada a la propiedad de su hijo. Vio a Naruto hacer brevemente el símbolo del carnero antes de seguir adelante y atravesar las puertas, seguido de cerca por la Diosa.

Atenea camino al lado de su hijo mientras admiraba las puertas y varios grabado brillantes tallados en ellas. Las puertas no eran una simple decoración, eran una trampa mortal para cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar entrar sin permiso. Las puertas delimitaban un a dimensión de bolsillo cerrada en bucle, es decir, una dimensión donde solo existían las puertas torii. Si alguien entraba dentro, quedarían atrapados y a merced del propietario de la casa, podrían correr a través de las puertas todas las veces que quisieran, siempre volverían al mismo punto, lo mismo se podía decir si intentaban pasar por lo lados.

Claro podrían intentar buscar los 1080 pequeños sellos que mantenían la dimensión en pie pero iban a pasarse años en su búsqueda, tiempo más que suficiente para decidir que hacer con ellos una vez estuvieran atrapados. Incluso Atenea con su forma divina a plena potencia no seria capaz de hacer colapsar la dimensión.

Una vez atravesaron el pequeño camino torii, Atenea pudo ver por fin la casa de su hijo. La mujer no era muy adepta al estilo oriental pero incluso ella podía admitir que esta casi era una obra de arte … pero innecesariamente grande. Era una casa construida con un propósito en mente, albergar una familia.

Una familia que su hijo jamas pudo tener.

Atenea hizo otra mueca mientras seguía a su hijo al interior de la propiedad. Después de ganar la 4 Gran Guerra Shinobi y derrotar a Kaguya Otsutsuki, Naruto se había vuelto muy popular y tenia decenas de mujeres queriendo cazarse con él. Por desgracia, ninguna tenia buenas intenciones con este matrimonio, su hijo al tener la habilidad de percibir las emociones negativas pudo adivinar cuales eran las intenciones de esas mujeres.

Codicia por su estado como miembro del Clan Uzumaki y los privilegios que conllevaba.

Lujuria por su buena apariencia, en su mejor momento era realmente un ladykiller.

Pero amor, desde luego que no.

Hubo sin embargo una chica que vio a Naruto como un soporte y alguien a quien admirar. Hinata Hyuga creyó recordar la diosa. Por desgracia, los sentimientos de la chica no fueron más allá de eso. Naruto nunca logro encontrar a una mujer que lo viera por quien era, por lo que nunca se caso. Tampoco le interesaba acostarse con cualquier mujer si no iba a tener una relación seria de ahí porque seguía siendo virgen. Para algunos podría parecerles raro (#Apolo, Hermes, Ares y por desgracia Zeus, pensó avergonzada la Diosa) pero para alguien que prácticamente nunca había conocido el significado de la palabra amor, no había ningún valor en intentar 'hacer el amor' sino había verdaderos sentimientos detrás de dicha acción.

Atenea dio gracias cada día desde que se había reunido con su hijo que no fuera un pervertido, si lo hubiera sido no tenia ninguna duda de que con su fama y popularidad habría podido acostarse con cualquier mujer que quisiera. El hecho de que fuera una persona tan decente era un milagro, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quienes fueron las personas que le enseñaron y que fueron sus figuras paternas :

Hiruzen, su figura de abuelo, un pervertido que leía libros porno en su despacho en vez de hacer su trabajo.

Iruka, profesor en la academia, un pervertido de armario que leía libros porno en secreto.

Kakashi, su sensei cuando era un genin, un pervertido abierto que leía libros porno en publico sin vergüenza.

Jiraya, su figura paterna y padrino, el escritor de dichos libros, espiaba a las mujeres en las aguas termales, iba continuamente a los burdeles y se auto-nominaba a si mismo como un súper-pervertido.

Gracias Caos por los pequeños milagros.

Ambos se descalzaron y entraron en la casa. Naruto se fue directamente a la cocina mientras Atenea lo siguió detrás. "Voy a guardar las cosas y voy a empezar a hacer la cena. ¿Te apetece ramen?" preguntó con una sonrisa el anciano.

Por un instante, los ojos de Atenea se iluminaron como un árbol de Navidad pero se recupero rápidamente y se cubrió la boca mientras tosía. "No gracias, mejor déjalo para más tarde tenemos mucho que discutir." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor. Una de las cosas que había que mencionar sobre los Uzumaki era que tenían una insana obsesión con el ramen y por desgracia Atenea se había quedado con esa adicción incluso después de su muerte como Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto levantó una ceja curioso pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, desenrollo el pergamino que portaba sobre la encimera y colocó su palma sobre el sello antes de canalizar su chakra. En una bocanada de humo, varios ingredientes y productos alimenticios aparecieron y Naruto los fue poniendo poco a poco en su lugar.

El anciano repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que el pergamino quedo vació. Luego volvió a enrollarlo y guardarlo en un cajón antes de dirigirse al comedor.

Cuando llegó, no se sorprendió al encontrar una mujer distinta sentada en posición seisa sobre uno de los cojines.

La mujer era pelirroja, su cabello era tan largo que fácilmente podría llegar hasta las rodillas y iba vestido con un Kimono gris con detalles de plumas blancas. La parte más característica de la mujer eran sus ojos grises.

Era la forma mortal de Atenea 'Kushina Uzumaki'. La Diosa solía adoptar esta forma cuando venia de visita, sintiéndose más cómoda en ella, por desgracia solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba a solas con su hijo o podría armarse una conmoción al ver a la difunta mujer del Yondaime Hokage resucitar de la tumba.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella sobre su cojín con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que tomara la palabra. Atenea tenia los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba como abordar el asunto.

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto siguió esperando en silencio hasta que por fin la Diosa decidió abrirlos. "¿Eres feliz?"

La pregunta sorprendió al anciano por un segundo pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Estoy bien."

"No respondiste a mi pregunta."

"La respuesta que te dí habla por si sola."

Atenea frunció el ceño pero decidió seguir con el asunto. "¿Que dirías si te dijera que puedo … darte una segunda oportunidad?"

Naruto levantó una ceja. "Estamos hablando de volver a nacer o algo parecido?"

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. "No, en caso de que aceptaras te devolvería tu juventud, a tus 20 años más o menos."

El albino se la quedo mirando por unos instantes. "No veo como devolverme mi juventud cuenta como darme una segunda oportunidad."

La mujer sonrió. "Porque no estarías en este mundo."

Naruto se quedo mirando a su madre con los ojos como platos mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando se recupero, se puso en guardia mientras estrechaba los ojos. "Según recuerdo, esta prohibido para cualquier perdona de las Naciones Elementales ir a la Tierra." dijo.

"He discutido largamente con los Shinto y están dispuestos ha hacer un excepción."

Naruto estrecho los ojos. "¿Porque?" nadie ofrecía nada sin alguna razón. Podría ser su paranoia después de décadas de estar al mando de una fuerza militar que se dedicaba a matar, robar y obtener información por medios cuestionables pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era que no obtenías algo sin dar algo a cambio.

Atenea sonrió. "Gratitud." Naruto se quedó mirando a su madre sorprendido. "En gran parte es gracias a ti que una Guerra que duro 3000 años a llegado a su fin, sin olvidar que has mantenido la paz con tus acciones y aliados durante más de un siglo. Aunque no lo parezca, la mayoría de los Shinto estaban hartos de todo el conflicto innecesario."

El anciano se quedo en silencio conciderando sus palabras antes de contestar. "Sin embargo, dudo mucho que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, sobretodo el Shinigami."

El Shinigami era la encarnación de la muerte, el dios que se ocupaba de que todas las almas de los difuntos pasaran con éxito al mundo puro, la versión Shinto del paraíso. También fue el Dios que su padre convocó el día de su nacimiento y con el que su padre negoció su alma a cambio de sellar al Kyubi en su interior. Dudaba mucho que el Dios fuera a renunciar a su alma atada a este mundo sin dar batalla teniendo en cuenta que, literalmente, había sido marcado por él desde su nacimiento.

La mujer soltó una risita. "En realidad fue el primero en estar de acuerdo." Naruto se quedo mirándola sin poder creérselo. "Digamos que esta muy agradecido contigo por salvar su existencia. Si Kaguya hubiera vencido, toda la raza humana habría sido encerada dentro de un árbol que los habría matado poco a poco. Sin poder reproducirse, la raza humana se habría extinguido. Sin almas a la que supervisar, su existencia habría sido innecesaria y vacía, podría haber acabado muriendo."

Naruto se paró un rato a considerar las palabras de madre y no pudo negar esa afirmación. Sin embargo. "Te das cuenta que si acepto, tendrás que llevarme con el paquete completo, eso incluye a 9 bestias gigantes con el poder conjunto de un primordial." afirmó con seriedad.

Pequeño detalle, los bijus no eran ni monstruos ni demonios como todo el mundo había pensado en un principio, eran fragmentos del poder de una diosa primordial, de Kaguya en realidad. Naruto derrotó a Kaguya, logro arrebatarle todo su poder y encerrarla dentro de una estatua. El poder en cuestión se reformó bajo la forma de los 9 bijus que ahora mismo residían en su cuerpo.

Atenea se tensó por un momento pero aun así su voz no vaciló. "Soy consciente de ello, pero también soy consciente que no ara ninguna diferencia, no es como si buscaras dominar el mundo o algo así. Podrías haberlo hecho fácilmente en este mundo." A pesar de sus palabras, en su mente estaba un poco preocupada. No por lo que podría hacer su hijo, sino por lo que podría hacer su padre, su maldita paranoia podría impulsarle ha hacer alguna estupidez y podía imaginar con antelación el resultado.

Y su padre no era el que salia bien parado.

Naruto siguió mirándola pensativo. "¿Mis contratos de invocación?" preguntó.

"Podrás conservarlos y incluso si quieres dejar a alguien del otro lado firmarlo, estará permitido."

"¿Mi casa?"

Ahora si que Atenea se sorprendió. "¿Pretendes llevarte tu casa?" preguntó incrédula.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tarde muchos meses en construirla y tiene un buen numero de capas de seguridad. Podría sellarla y llevármela conmigo." dijo con naturalidad.

La Diosa retomó la calma y asintió. "No veo ningún problema en ello. ¿Entonces, aceptas?" preguntó un tanto impaciente.

Naruto se quedo pensando en silencio. Su vida si bien larga y llena de logros había sido extrañamente vacía. Desde pequeño había deseado convertirse en Hokage y ganarse el respeto de aquellos que lo odiaban para demostrar que no era el mismo zorro que mantenía encerrado en su interior. Si bien había logrado ese objetivo, no había conseguido lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Una familia.

Esta seria una nueva oportunidad para intentar encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Sin olvidar el hecho de que, según lo que le había contado su madre, existían varios monstruos en la Tierra y había más semidioses como él.

Naruto sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a decir, aun más cuando podía sentir a 9 animales gigantes en su cabeza incitándole a aceptar. Miró a su madre y aceptó.

Atenea le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Muy bien, en ese caso puedo pedirte un favor?" Naruto levantó una ceja curioso. "¿Creo que no te disgustaría tener compañía en tu nuevo hogar verdad?"

 **XxxXxxX**

Correr.

Correr por su vida.

Eso era lo único en lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Tenia una manada de perros persiguiéndola. Unos perros con ojos rojos y pelaje negro que tenían el tamaño de un oso Grizzly que querían matarla por encima de todo.

Perros del Infierno.

Llevaba 10 minutos eludiendo a la manada, pasando por lugares estrechos, saltando vallas y incluso se había metido en un rio y dejado llevar por la corriente con la esperanza de que perdieran su rastro. Pero nada había funcionado y ahora los tenia a apenas unos 50 metros.

La chica en peligro era una niña de 7 años, tenia el pelo rubio largo hasta la espalda y los ojos grises. Iba vestida con unos pantalones azules jeans y una camiseta gri

Hacia ya casi 5 meses desde que se había escapado de casa. Ella, una niña de 8 años sola por la calle. Dicho de esta manera no sonaba como una buena idea pero la verdad era que tampoco le importaba, ya no podía aguantar más en aquella casa donde le recriminaban continuamente su existencia.

Ella no era una chica normal, era la hija de una diosa. Un Diosa que la había dejado con su padre cuando este dejó bien claro que no la quería pero aun así su madre la dejó con el.

Por si fuera poco, al ser una semidiosa conllevaba el problema de atraer a los monstruos como los perros que la perseguían en este momento y eso provocaba constantemente peleas con sus padres. La chica sufría profundamente al saber que su padre la culpaba por algo que no podía controlar, saber que la veía como una carga, saber que la culpaba por poner en peligro a la familia.

También tenia un problema con las arañas, cuando aun vivía con sus padres, las arañas entraban en su habitación y la picaban continuamente. Por mucho que suplicara que alguien viniera a ayudarla, sus padres nunca venían. Pensaban que mentía para llamar la atención, el echo de que las picaduras que le hacían por la noche desaparecieran por la mañana no ayudaba para demostrar su problema, pero aun así su padre era consciente de que cosas anormales podían suceder. ¿Tan difícil era creer en su hija?

Al final había decidido que era mejor arriesgarse ir por si sola en la calle que vivir en una casa donde no se sentía amada.

Y ahora su decisión iba a costarle la vida.

El recorrido de de la niña llegó a su fin cuando al girar en una esquina se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los Perros del Infierno avanzando lentamente hacia ella, disfrutando del momento donde la habían acorralado.

La niña se puso contra la pared buscando desesperada algo que le permitiera acceder a los balcones de los edificios. Por desgracia estaba entre dos edificios industriales sin ningún balcón o ventana y lo peor era que había perdido su mazo de bronce durante la huida, dejándola completamente indefensa.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de su corazón mientras veía como los perros se acercaban poco a poco ligeramente encorvados, preparándose para saltar encima de ella. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras la realidad se asentaba en su cabeza.

Iba a morir.

Intentó rezarle a su madre lo más fuerte que pudo, suplico mentalmente a quien fuera que viniera a rescatarla.

No quería morir.

De pronto uno de los perros salto como una bala con la boca abierta de par en par. En ese momento, la niña sintió como si el mundo se moviera a cámara lenta. Vio como poco a poco el perro iba acercándose cada vez más a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

O así debería haber sido.

La mente de la niña casi no podía creer lo que había sucedido, de un momento para otro había estado a punto de morir y al otro, estaba encerrada, con la pared de un edificio su espalda y un muro de piedra que había surgido desde el suelo frente a ella.

Pudo oír claramente el sonido de la cabeza del perro estrellándose contra la pared y luego vino el silencio … que fue roto rápidamente por el sonido de alguien silbando. La niña no podía ver nada por culpa de la pared pero se preocupo por quien quiera que fuera el propietario. Los gruñidos y ladridos de los perros no presagiaban nada bueno.

Pero entonces los gruñidos empezaron a ser reemplazados por los gemidos, sonidos de impacto y aullidos de dolor. La niña miró desconcertada la pared mientras seguía con la espalda empotrada contra el edificio. La situación duro 2 minutos hasta que los ruidos cesaron por completo y de pronto, el muro retrocedió hacia abajo, la chica apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La niña rubia se quedo mirando el callejón, ahora prácticamente vacío excepto por la sangre derramada por el suelo, un perro casi muerto en el suelo y un joven adulto.

El hombre iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, sandalias y pantalones holgados de color negro enmarcando a la perfección su cuerpo musculoso. Llevaba un vendaje en la casi totalidad de su brazo derecho que estaba sosteniendo una especie de … maso de color violeta y lleno de púas afiladas. Tenia el pelo rubio del mismo tono que el sol, 3 cicatrices en cada mejilla dándole una apariencia similar a la de un zorro y ojos de color zafiro con un contorno gris.

El rubio miró al perro del infierno agonizando en el suelo y resoplo … justo antes de aplastarle brutalmente la cabeza derramando un buen choro de sangre por todo el lugar. Los restos del perro se disolvieron en una niebla negra y el desconocido la miró. La niña se quedo mirando al desconocido completamente en shock.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a la chica. "¿Eres Annabeth Chase?"

La chica todavía un poco sacudida logró, con esfuerzo, contestar con suficiente claridad. "S-si …"

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy tu hermano mayor."

XENDX


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo, a algunos quizás os sepa a poco porque decidí centrarme y explicar ciertas cosas. Los primeros capítulos estarán bastante llenos de información más que nada para ir despejando todo el tema. Algunos pensareis que no hace falta explicarlo todo porque se supone que uno ya se ha leído el manga, pero aun así yo creo que es necesario dar las explicaciones pertinentes. No quiero que alguien me suelte que hago y escribo las cosas que me da la gana por capricho y sin seguir ninguna lógica.

Disfrutad y Review:

madarax : si, tendrá pareja, pero eso sera muuucho más adelante en la historia.

Loveless : lo siento amigo, pero no sera harem, esta vez he querido darle solo una chica a Naruto (para variar). Aun así, creo que podrás adivinar quien es un futuros capítulos (no soy muy sutil con estas cosas la verdad sea dicha)

Whatever : sorry but it won't be a Harem, Naruto Will have only a girl.

el Pejelagarto OwO : tranquilo no sera harem (porque todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo) y ya he decidido quien sera su pareja, creo que también te sorprenderá visto el carácter de la chica en cuestión.

Ni Percy Jackson ni Naruto me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : Cumpleaños.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Estados Unidos, el epicentro de la cultura occidental era una de las naciones más grandes de la Tierra con una población conocida de mas de 279 millones de personas.

La población no conocida seria el conjunto de ninfas, sátiros, dríades, monstruos, monstruos y más monstruos.

Oh si, sin olvidarnos de los Dioses.

El hecho era que Estados Unidos era actualmente lo que Grecia fue hará unos 6000 años, es decir, su hogar. Los Dioses Griegos que habitaban el Olimpo se habían movido con el transcurso del tiempo junto con la civilización occidental. De Grecia fueron a Roma y de Roma pasaron Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña hasta llegar a los Estados Unidos.

El Olimpo, la residencia de los Dioses se encontraba en estos momentos flotando por encima del Empire Stage Bulding con la montaña entera. ¿Como era que nadie se había?

Simple. La Niebla.

La Niebla era una fuerza sobrenatural controlada por Hecate, Diosa de la magia, la hechicería Y la Niebla. Envolvía el mundo enteró y su función principal era la de confundir las mentes de los mortales, impidiéndoles ver con claridad las cosas 'míticas' y haciéndoles ver cosas más lógicas y ajustes a la realidad.

Pobres incautos.

Los Griegos tenían ojos en todas partes y su poder divino era inconmensurable, sin embargo seguían atados a un conjunto de reglas divinas, reglas que no podían romper sin sufrir las consecuencias. Pero aparte de algunos detalles, su fuerza era indiscutible y no había casi nada que se escapara de sus ojos.

…

O al menos se supone que así debería ser. Pues la verdad era que, aparte un selecto grupo de Dioses, el resto era completamente ignorante de que un pequeño pedazo de oriente se había colado en Brooklyn sin que ellos supieran nada.

Bueno, técnicamente era un ENORME pedazo de 'Otro Mundo' que se había instalado a vivir en el Ravine de Prospect park. El pequeño camino que había para pasear había desaparecido, substituida por una enorme casa de estilo oriental rodeada por el bosque cuya entrada principal estaba situada frente al Center Dr.

Una casa japonesa de 2 pisos, con un enorme jardín lleno de plantas y arboles y con una puerta Torii frente a la carretera pavimentada marcando la entrada principal de la propiedad.

Dentro de la casa vivían dos personas, una pareja de hermanos, un joven adulto de 20 años y una niña de 9 años.

En el segundo piso, dicha niña rubia de ojos grises apenas se estaba despertando por culpa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Annabeth había cambiado bastante desde que Naruto la salvo hace 2 años. Atrás se había quedado la niña flaca y muerta de hambre, y fue substituida por una chica fuerte con una musculatura flaca y en buena forma.

Desde que Naruto la acogió bajo su techo, había estado entrenándola hasta el hueso. Todas las mañana tenia que despertarse y bajar al sótano para hacer sus estiramientos antes de proceder con el entrenamiento matutino. Luego se iría al colegio todo el día, solo para volver por la tarde y después de la merienda, más entrenamiento. Después de la cena, solían quedarse en el sofá para ver la televisión o leer en silencio y en ocasiones, si Annabeth se lo pedía, la llevaría a la cama y le leería un cuento. Era todos los días el mismo horario salvo para las vacaciones y los fines de semana donde entrenaría durante toda la mañana y tendría la tarde libre para ella.

Era un duro, aun más teniendo en cuenta quien era su profesor. Naruto había comandado a tropas de élite que tomaban misiones de vida o muerte, sin olvidar que el mismo en su día tomo esas mismas misiones peligrosas. El antiguo Kage sabia que la Tierra no era tan diferente de su tierra natal, la única diferencia era que en vez de tener shinobis tenia a monstruos por enemigos. La única razón por la que era tan estricto con su entrenamiento era porque se preocupaba por ella y quería darle todas las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir. Annabeth era consciente de ello y lo quería por lo que hacia por ella, es más, nunca se quejo o protestó, siempre se esforzaba para superar las expectativas de su hermano y para impresionarle.

La relación entre los 2 hermanos era realmente buena, ambos se querían mucho y harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. (aunque era un poco raro para Annabeth teniendo en cuenta que su hermano era casi un siglo y medio mayor que ella.), eso iba doblemente para la niña.

Para Annabeth, el rubio fue como su salvavidas en la vida, era todo lo que habría deseado en un padre y que nunca tuvo. La acompañaba en coche al colegio, la llevaba de excursión de vez en cuando, asistía a sus festivales escolares, la felicitaba cuando se lo merecía y la animaba cuando fracasaba, pero lo más importante, siempre la defendía de cualquiera que se metiera con ella.

Eso, y se lo tomaba como algo muy, pero que MUY, personal.

Annabeth asistía a la escuela Windsor Terrace, una escuela de buen renombre y tenia un buen nivel académico. Annabeth nunca había tenido un solo problema en ella … excepto una vez.

Un profesor de historia extremadamente incompetente ( en opinión de Annabeth) había llamado a Naruto, el tutor de Annabeth a la escuela para quejarse de la niña. Durante 1 hora entera el hombre estuvo despotricando sobre lo maleducada, insensible, sabelotodo y insoportable que era la niña en sus un momento especialmente duro para la chica que estaba llorando en silencio, sobretodo porque había tenido una experiencia similar cuando tenia 7 años y su padre, que se había disculpado una y otra vez al profesor sin defenderla ni una sola vez, le había gritado por ello.

Naruto hizo algo un poco diferente, y Annabeth iba a recordarlo toda la vida.

El rubio se quedo todo el tiempo escuchando en silencio con una expresión neutra mientras el profesor hablaba. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que había acabado, el rubio agarró al profesor por la corbata y lo mantuvo subido sobre el escritorio mientras mantenía su cara a 5 centímetros de la suya.

Después de masacrar verbalmente al profesor, de alguna forma, el hombre había acabado enterrado de cintura para arriba dentro de la pared. Luego, se la llevó a tomar un helado para subirle los ánimos y acabaron el día viendo una película mientras comían palomitas. Ha día de hoy, Annabeth seguía sin entender como el profesor de historia había logrado sobrevivir a ese golpe. Aunque tampoco le importaba, lo único que sabia era que su hermano siempre iba a apoyarla 100% y que podía confiar en el con lo que fuera.

" **Anni, despierta.** "La niña frunció el ceño y giro la cabeza al otro lado mientras se tapaba la cabeza con su manta. " **Anni, vamos, ya es de día.** "La chica no hizo caso y se dispuso a dormirse otra vez.

O lo habría hecho, sino fuera porque notó como algo se posaba cerca de ella en el colchón de su cama y empezó a picotear su cabeza con fuerza.

"¡HAI!La chica no tardo en saltar sobre su cama, apartando de golpe su cama y mandando a volar al infractor. Luego miró al culpable "¡Maldita sea, Yuki!"

Volando en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un pequeño búho nival, de 40 cm de alto con pequeñas rayas marrones y ojos dorados. " **Ya iba siendo hora. ¡Vamos, dúchate!** "

Si, el búho podía hablar.

Annabeth gruño fastidiada. "Estoy de vacaciones, el entrenamiento no comienza hasta las 8. Tengo tiempo." dijo mientras se caía de culo en la cama y cogía su sabana, dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

" **Pero si hoy no tienes entrenamiento.** " dijo el búho. La rubia se lo que do mirando confundida y el animal soltó un suspiro. " **Anni, es 13 de julio.** "

La rubia tardó unos segundos en despejarse lo suficiente para entender las palabras del ave pero cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos de par en par antes de que sus labios formaran una enorme sonrisa.

Ni siquiera contestó, simplemente saltó fuera de la cama y se fue de cabeza hacia el baño como un rayo.

Yuki simplemente la miro riéndose antes de posarse sobre una percha.

La habitación de la niña era bastante espaciosa. Tenia una cama doble contra el muro frente a la puerta con 2 mesas de noche a cada lado, un armario a la izquierda junto a la puerta del baño y una mesa con una silla a la izquierda. La puerta de entrada estaba enmarcada por dos estanterías repletas de todo tipo de libros. La percha del búho estaba justo al lado de la mesa de noche de la derecha, cerca de la mesa.

Yuki no tuvo que esperar mucho por su amiga, en 5 minutos estaba fuera del baño, secándose rápidamente el pelo y se fue directamente a su armario donde recogió rápidamente unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de color gris.

" **Sabes, puedes tomártelo con más calma, no tenemos tanta prisa.** " dijo divertida el ave mientras veía a Annabeth atarse los zapatos.

"No estoy apresurada." dijo distraídamente.

Yuki resopló. " **Si claro, ambas sabemos que estas impaciente por recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños.** "

Annabeth tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Bueno si, el año pasado te obtuve a ti, estoy impaciente por ver lo que me regalara hoy." contestó a la vez que acababa de atarse los zapatos. La rubia se fue de cabeza a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez, Yuki tuvo que apresurarse a salir antes de que su amiga la encerrar dentro.

El año pasado, cuando Annabeth cumplió 8 años, Naruto le regalo uno de los artefactos más valiosos de su bóveda de armas.

Un contrato de invocación.

De vuelta en las Naciones Elementales, existía otra dimensión particular, habitada unicamente por animales con la capacidad de utilizar chakra. Dichos clanes podían ser convocados si uno firmaba un contrato de invocación. En concreto, Naruto le había permitido a Annabeth firmar el contrato del Clan Fukuro (Buho)

El Clan Fukuro, si bien no un Clan con mucho poder destructivo, eran especialistas en el reconocimiento y el espionaje. Los búhos podían formar un enlace con sus invocadores, les permitían ver y oír a través de sus ojos y oídos, y sus plumas podían llegar a ser tan afiladas como navajas, muy similares a un ave de Estinfalo. Yuki, la hija del líder del clan, había sido asignada para ser su familiar y compañera de por vida.

Hace un siglo, cualquier Shinobi habría matado por tener un contrato, por desgracia, en la actualidad casi nadie estaba interesado en ellos. En realidad, Naruto había sido hasta hace un año el único invocador que quedaba. Tan grave era la situación, que los Clanes se reunieron y le pidieron que aceptara firmar varios contratos para que no perdieran su enlace con el mundo humano.

La relación de un invocador y invocado no era una de maestro/sirviente, sino la de compañeros de armas. La razón por la que los Clanes hacían esto era para no sucumbir a su naturaleza animal y empezar una guerra con algún otro Clan. Mantenían su 'naturaleza salvaje' a raya gracias al contacto humano. Varios Clanes ya habían desaparecido al sucumbir a su lado salvaje y solo quedaban unos pocos comparado a antaño.

Naturalmente, Naruto también había firmado el contrato del Clan Fukuro pero no lo usaba nunca, no tenia necesidad y tampoco tenia un familiar. Eso era debido a que, cuando los Clanes se reunieron y hicieron su pedido, Naruto ya había firmado un contrato desde hace varias décadas y dicho animal de invocación se negaba a permitir que los demás Clanes tomaran demasiada ventaja sobre su invocador.

Annabeth se estremeció al recordar la invocación personal de su hermano, si bien podía parecer ridícula, su poder era abrumador.

La niña bajo por las escaleras y paso por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró a su hermano cocinado el desayuno.

Naruto llevaba un yukata de color gris que solía ponerse cuando iba por casa y comparado a la melena que tenia hace 2 años, ahora llevaba el pelo corto dándole un aire más serio y maduro.

El rubio sintió a su hermana y se dio la vuelta. "Bueno días, feliz cumpleaños Anni." dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Gracias, ya esta el desayuno?" preguntó impaciente para acabar rápido.

Naruto, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, le contesto. "Casi, 5 minutos y estaré en la mesa. Por cierto, tenemos invitados."

Annabeth se sorprendió por un momento y frunció el ceño. " _¿Invitados? ¿No estará hablando del gorrón, verdad?_ " pensó por un segundo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor.

Cuando entro en la sala, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia 'el gorrón' sentado en su sitio habitual antes de mirar a los 'invitados'. Cuando vio a las 3 personas sentadas en el otro extremo de la mesa, la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sentada en la otra cabeza de la mesa, se encontraba una mujer hermosa, con el pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos unos intensos ojos grises, vistiendo un yukata de color gris con detalles de plumas blancas.

A la derecha de la pelirroja se encontraba una niña de 8 años vistiendo una túnica de color crema, tenia el pelo largo de color marrón y sus ojos eran, literalmente, llamas naranja que rebosaban de calidez y amor.

La ultima integrante del trió era una mujer que parecía una supermodelo de pasarela de moda, con el pelo negro como el regaliz y unos ojos marrones severos pero amables al mismo tiempo, vestida con unos pantalones largos de color negro y una blusa azul marino de manga larga.

Si bien Annabeth reconoció a las 3 mujeres, su atención era acaparada casi exclusivamente por la pelirroja del medio.

"¡Mama!" gritó y se lanzó de cabeza para abrazar a su madre que la cogió y se rió divertida.

"Feliz cumpleaños Annabeth, aunque me alegro de verte no es bueno ignorar a los demás presentes." reprendió la mujer sin malicia.

La chica se sonrojó un poco por su comportamiento impulsivo y se inclinó rápidamente ante las dos diosas. "Lo siento mucho señora Hera, señora Hestia."

La mujer de ojos marrones sonrió. "Tranquila, no es ninguna ofensa."

La niña de 8 años se rió divertida. "Es normal que tu madre tenga preferencia."

Mientras Annabeth se calmó un poco y Atenea recibía al búho familiar de su hija, alguien decidió interrumpirlas."¿Oye, y yo que?" Todos se giraron entonces hacia el 'gorrón'.

Dicha persona tenia el pelo negro con algunas mechones blancos y ojos azules. Iba vestido con un traje de cartero, con pantalones cortos y camiseta de color azul marino y una gorra a juego que se encontraba en este momento en la mesa.

"A ti te veo todos los días, es casi como si vivieras aquí." dijo Annabeth en un tono neutro.

"Porque a ellas las llamas con tanto respeto y yo recibo un trato tan frio." preguntó indignado.

"Porque ellas no abusan de la hospitalidad de mi hermano continuamente, gorrón." dijo murmurando la ultima palabra en voz baja.

El aludido se agarró el pecho con ambas manos habiendo oído perfectamente la ultima palabra. "¡Eso me duele en el alma! No soy un gorrón, le traigo el periódico y el correo a tu hermano y a cambio me sirve el desayuno." protestó.

"Eres un dios, vives a base de néctar y ambrosía, si vienes a comer aquí es por pura gula."

Inflando los mofletes, iba a protestar de nuevo pero la diosa del hogar decidió intervenir. "Ya vale niños, no peléis en la mesa. Hermes, espero por tu bien que no estés abusando de la bondad de Naruto." dijo Hestia mientras miraba con una sonrisa dulce a su sobrino.

El dios de los mensajeros empezó a sudar la gota gorda. "No tía Hestia, nunca se me ocurriría." se apresuró a decir. La niña podía ser una mujer dulce y llena de bondad pero maldita sea sino daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Esa sonrisa tan dulce que podría contagiar la diabetes era generalmente la señal para apaciguar a su tía. Eso, o salir por patas.

Por suerte para él, Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para salvarle. "Ya esta la comida." dijo mientras entraba con el resto de los platos y se sentaba en su sitio. Naruto estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con Annabeth a su derecha, Hermes a la izquierda y su madre frente a él.

Era muy curiosa la forma en la que Naruto había conocido a este pequeño grupo de dioses (sin contar a su madre), lo más sorprendente era que el primer dios que había conocido en este mundo era Hestia.

Unos meses después de que Annabeth se mudara con él, Naruto se enteró de que su hermana nunca había ido de acampada. El rubio quiso llevarla pero teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tenia (buscar trabajo, racionar el dinero, aprender más sobre este mundo) no era la mejor de las ideas. Por ello, decidió poner en marcha la segunda mejor opción, encendió una hoguera en el jardín y con ella cocinaron la cena. Si bien no era ir de acampada, Annabeth disfrutó la experiencia. Solo que cuando iban por el postre y estaban asando malvaviscos con chocolate, cierta diosa decidió sorprenderlos a ambos saliendo del fuego.

Y nunca, nuuuuuuunca, es bueno sorprender a un Shinobi.

Hestia no sufrió daños por suerte, eso si, se llevo un susto de muerte cuando Naruto convocó a un ejercito de clones, armados hasta los dientes apuntándola con kunais soltando chispas. La única razón por la que no atacó sin más fue porque no pudo percibir en Hestia con sus capacidades empaticas ni una sola pizca de maldad en todo su cuerpo, por lo que dudo en hacerle daño.

Cuando Naruto se calmo y dispersó a todos sus clones tuvo una charla muy agradable con la diosa del hogar. Al parecer, como diosa del hogar y la familia, era capaz de sentir a todas las personas (dioses/semidioses) que estaban emparentadas con ella y los Olímpicos y ella había sido capaz de sentir su llegada a este mundo. Pero por desgracia eso no era suficiente para ubicarlas sin más, al menos no hasta que los dos hermanos hicieron una hoguera con fuego (uno de sus elementos) y pasar un momento en familia juntos.

Hestia resultó ser una persona increíblemente agradable y Naruto pudo ver que se preocupaba mucho por Annabeth y el, incluso cuando apenas se acababan de conocer. Fue también gracias a ella que pudo enterarse de como eran la mayoría de los dioses cuando le contaba alguna que otra historia divertida sobre ellos. Fue también gracias a ella que encontró una solución a sus problemas monetarios.

Cuando Naruto había llegado por primera vez a este mundo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar adecuado donde colocar su casa (cosa que le tomo solo 3 horas) y luego se fue a rescatar a su hermana. El problema de esto era que había venido a este mundo sin un plan concreto, el rubio conocía más o menos las bases culturales de este mundo pero aun tenia mucho que aprender. Pero no tenia tiempo para considerar todas las opciones (básicamente porque Annabeth llevaba ya varios meses en la calle y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla esperar unos meses más solo para ponerse al día) por lo que tuvo que improvisar en gran medida.

Eso incluía buscar trabajo.

Solo que para un ex-dictador de un régimen político/militar, era casi imposible encontrar un trabajo convencional, al menos no uno donde fuera feliz y satisfecho. Ciertamente, nadie se imaginaria que una persona, con más poder destructivo en su dedo meñique que un misil basilisco, fuera a trabajar de cajero en un supermercado.

Por lo que después de una búsqueda exhaustiva Naruto había conseguido encontrar 3 profesiones donde podría encajar gracias a su conjunto de habilidades, solo había un problema …

eran completamente ilegales.

Opción 1 : Asesino. Era un ex-shinobi, matar estaba en su linea de trabajo y no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Por desgracia, ni siquiera debería ser una opción. Naruto tenia cierta decencia y moral y jamas seria capaz de matar a un inocente a menos que no hubiera otra opción. Sin olvidar que se suponía que, como semidiós, debía ser un héroe.

Opción 2 : Ladrón. Podría ser emocionante, pero solo si no usaba chakra y aun así seria demasiado fácil. Había conseguido pintar el monumento Hokage (el equivalente al Monte Rushmore en Estados Unidos) a plena luz del día, vistiendo un mono naranja neón, en medio de una aldea shinobi cuando ni siquiera había cumplido los 13 años. Simples mortales no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él y acabaría cansándose rápido.

Opción 3 : Montar un sindicato del crimen organizado. Las funciones como líder serian bastante similares a cuando era Hokage, solo que sus hombres serian de naturaleza completamente diferente y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar a una panda de codiciosos egoístas sin matar a alguien a diario.

A pesar de que podría haber hecho un trabajo increíble haciendo cualquiera de esos 3 trabajos, no habría sido un buen ejemplo para Annabeth. Eso sin contar todos los enemigos que conseguiría y que podrían poner en peligro a su hermana, los monstruos no eran los únicos peligros que existían para los semidioses.

Pero cuando dejo entrar a Hestia en su despacho, ella se puso a mirar los diferentes libros de historia que tenia el rubio sobre las Naciones Elementales. La historia de su mundo podía considerarse ficción en la Tierra, por lo que si decidía reescribir toda la historia de la era shinobi desde sus orígenes, quizás podría vivir de sus libros durante una temporada.

En tan solo 2 semanas, adoptó la información de los libros de historia junto con sus propios conocimientos y logró escribir su primer libro.

No solo obtuvo un sí rotundo cuando fue a presentarlo a un editor sino que en tan solo 1 mes desde su publicación, había batido todos los récords de ventas. _La historia de Rikudo no Sennin_ fue y sigue siendo un éxito rotundo. No solo había logrado solucionar su problema con las finanzas sino que encima tenia más libros por escribir. No hace falta decir que invito a su querida tía a una buena cena en casa.

Fue también gracias a su libro que conoció a Hermes.

La verdad sea dicha, debía aplaudir la tenacidad del hombre, había publicado su libro bajo un pseudonimo, dado un numero de pre-pago a su editor y ninguna dirección, pero aun así había conseguido encontrarlo.

Realmente, el dios de los mensajeros no era alguien que debía ser subestimado.

En resumen, Hermes apareció un día delante de su casa como un simple cartero queriendo conocer a su nuevo escritor favorito, solo para estrellarse la cara contra una barrera.

Naruto había actualizado las defensas de su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que cualquier dios podría aparecerse cuando le diera la gana en su casa. Los únicos que podían entrar eran aquellos a los que Naruto daba permiso y el dios de los mensajeros no estaba en esa lista.

Naruto salió entonces para ver lo que estaba pasando y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermes. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabó presentándose como el dios de los mensajeros y su fan nº1, al parecer le encantaba su libro.

En un principio, el rubio invitó a Hermes dentro de su casa para tomar algo y de pura casualidad Hermes vio una vez uno de sus tapices a medio hacer. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al cabo de unas semanas, cuando había acabado dicho tapiz, le presentó a uno de sus hijos que trabajaba en una casa de subastas.

El tapiz que le había dado había acabado subastándose por 3 millones de dolares.

Hasta ahora había proporcionado 4 tapices más para ser subastados y ya se había ganado una muy buena reputación por su habilidad como tejedor, a pesar de que nadie conocía su nombre.

Desde entonces Hermes se dejaba caer todas las mañanas para traerle el correo y el periódico y a cambio Naruto le servia a desayuno. Cosa que a Annabeth no le hizo gracias, aun más cuando estaba acaparando sus momentos con su hermano, desde entonces llamó abiertamente gorrón al pobre dios de los mensajeros.

La forma en la que conoció a Hera fue debido a un tercero.

Un día Hestia llegó a la casa del rubio y le pidió ayuda en un asunto un tanto complicado, su hermana Hera estaba muy decaída y ya no sabia que más hacer para animarla. La diosa del matrimonio había empezado a cuestionarse su relación con Zeus después de que este le fuera infiel 2 veces en menos de una década y con la misma mujer. A pesar de que después de la segunda guerra mundial, Zeus junto a sus hermanos Hades y Poseidon habían jurado que no volverían a tener hijos con mortales, el Rey de los dioses había sucumbido a la tentación.

Naruto no se tomó muy bien la noticia y hizo nota mental para hacerle pagar en algún momento más adelante. Si había algo que despreciaba en este mundo eran las personas que rompían sus promesas, y un marido rompiendo sus votos matrimoniales estaba en la parte de arriba de su lista negra. También aceptó la solicitud de Hestia a pesar de que no sabia que hacer exactamente para animarla.

Cuando los dos se reunieron, en un principio fue una situación incomoda para ambos. Ninguno sabia que decir y se quedaron simplemente en silencio mientras bebían su té en el comedor de la casa de Naruto. Fue por esa razón que Hestia se sorprendió cuando volvió 4 horas después y los encontró riéndose animadamente y charlando como si fueran viejos amigos.

Lo más sorprendente era que ambos habían tenido un comienzo horrible. Naruto sabia de algunas acciones que había hecho Hera y inevitablemente habían salido a la luz : tirar a Hefesto desde lo alto del Olimpo, negarse a deshacer su matrimonio cuando no era feliz con su esposa actual, atormentar a las hijas ilegitimas de su esposo infiel. Con toda esa munición estuvieron discutiendo y gritando durante las 2 primeras horas.

Fue solo cuando ambos habían ventilado su frustración y toda su ira que pudieron discutir de manera civilizada … bueno, Hera discutió, quejándose y explicando exactamente porque había hecho las cosas que hizo mientras Naruto escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando. No hace falta decir que fue un gran experiencia para Hera, fue la primera vez que pudo discutir con alguien totalmente objetivo todos sus problemas y que escucharía seriamente añadiendo su opinión cuando se le preguntaba.

No era como si no hubiera hablado antes con sus hermanas o las otras diosas sobre sus problemas, pero generalmente Hestia se abstenía de comentar y cualquier conversación que tuviera con Demeter siempre acababa con alguna mención sobre los cereales.. Artemisa simplemente haría una mueca y diría 'hombres' como único comentario mientras Atenea que Atenea no sabría que decir. Ni siquiera se molestaría en hablar sobre el asunto con Afrodita, esa mujer era la definición misma de la palabra 'infiel'. Hablar con Naruto fue sin duda un cambio refrescante.

También tuvo la oportunidad de conocer algunas cosas sobre el rubio. Principalmente, sus orígenes, sobre su vida en otro mundo y sobre la vida que había tenido con Annabeth durante los últimos meses.

Si la opinión de Hera sobre el chico no era ya buena, cuando comprendió el tipo de persona que era, oficialmente, se había convertido en su semidiós favorito hasta la fecha. El hecho de que hubiera nacido dentro del matrimonio, fuera una persona fiel y confiable, sin olvidar que había guardado celosamente su 'primera vez' a la espera de casarse, lo convirtieron en una persona a la que sinceramente respetaba.

Para Naruto, su buena relación con Hera era bueno y malo.

Buena porque podía decir que había hecho una amiga que estaría dispuesta a ayudarle si tenia problemas y él haría lo mismo por ella sin dudarlo un instante.

Lo malo fue que, la Diosa del Matrimonio había hecho su misión en la vida para encontrarle una buena esposa, algo que incomodo y avergonzó mucho al pobre Naruto.

Volviendo a la historia.

Naruto estaba charlando con Hermes hasta que se dio cuenta de que Annabeth estaba muy tranquila. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio que el plato de su hermana estaba vació y ella lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la chica en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar. "¿Si?" Annabeth no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando a su hermano en silencio y con la misma expresión. "¿Realmente no puedes esperar a que todos terminemos?" la chica siguió sin responder. Al final Naruto acabo suspirando antes de sonreír. "Esta bien, esta bien, de verdad, te consiento demasiado."

Naruto acabó levantándose y se fue hacia su despacho mientras que Annabeth parecía que estaba rebotando sobre su asiento.

O al menos así fue, hasta que los ojos de la niña se cruzaron con los de su madre. La mirada de reproche de Atenea bajo de golpe los ánimos de Annabeth. "Sé que es tu cumpleaños y que estas emocionada por recibir tu regalo, pero esa conducta es completamente inaceptable jovencita."

La niña se encogió sobre si misma. "Lo siento." se disculpó.

"Vamos Tena, aligera. Ademas, Naruto no se a quejado." dijo Hermes despreocupado.

Los ojo grises de la diosa cayeron sobre el moreno que se encogió de la misma manera que Annabeth. "Naruto adora demasiado a su hermana como para reprenderla por algo así, debería ser más estricto." dijo, la ultima parte suspirando. Si, Naruto era estricto durante el entrenamiento (ademas de despiadado y sádico) y cuando era necesario pero aun así, Atenea consideraba que la mimaba demasiado.

Una risita llamó la atención de todos. "Me recuerda mucho a Apolo y Artemisa." dijo Hestia.

Hermes sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Oh si! Apolo haría cualquier cosa por su 'hermanita'." dijo haciendo el gesto de las comas con los dedos.

"Por favor es una situación completamente diferente, yo no veo a Annabeth maltratando a su hermano de la misma forma en la que ella lo hace." protesto Atenea.

Iban a seguir con el tema pero se callaron cuando vieron a Naruto entrar en la sala con una caja envuelta en una mano y un folio en la otra. El rubio puso la caja sobre la mesa, en frente de su hermana mientras se guardo el folio sobre su regazo. Con un toque de emoción, la niña destrozó por completo el papel regalo y abrió la caja a toda prisa.

Dentro se encontraban un par de guanteletes de tela negra sin dedos con unas placas de armadura incorporados para cubrir los antebrazos de color bronce.

La sonrisa de Annabeth se volvió un poco forzada y volvió a mirar a su hermano. "Gra-gracias Naru." dijo con desanimo. Conociendo a su hermano, se había esperado un regalo impresionante como el del año pasado, sabia que la capacidad de invocar búhos ninja era difícil de superar pero aun así …

Naruto soltó una risita en voz baja antes de volver a hablar. "Pontelos." dijo con una sonrisa astuta. La niña se quedo un desconcertada por unos instantes pero no obstante obedeció. Después de ponerse los guanteletes, vio que las placas de metal le iban un poco justas pero que serian perfectas para cuando creciera un poco más. "Mira las palmas de tus manos."

Annabeth obedeció y inspeccionó la tela de sus palmas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los guantes tenían 4 pequeños remolinos grises en la tela que cubría cada dedo excepto el pulgar y un gran remolino gris en la tela que cubría el centro de la palma.

Para cualquier otra persona ignorante, esos remolinos hubieran parecido simples decoraciones, pero la niña reconoció inmediatamente lo que era. " _Sellos._ " Enviando su energía al sello en el centro de ambos guantes, unas pequeñas nubes de humo explotaron y fue entonces que noto un nuevo peso sobre sus palmas.

Con el humo disperso, lo que se presentó ante la niña fueron dos cuchillos, de 30 cm de longitud cada uno con la hoja ondulada en ambos extremos y una 3 sellos en forma de remolino tallados sobre el metal de la hoja.

Annabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejo ambos cuchillos sobre la mesa y volvió a repetir lo mismo con los sellos pequeños.

4 explosiones de humo en cada una de sus manos ocultaron su vista por un momento y cuando el humo se disperso, estaba sosteniendo 4 cuchillos entre los dedos de cada mano. Estos eran más cortos, la hoja midiendo apenas 15 cm, rectos, con 2 sellos en forma de remolino sobre el metal de color bronces.

Annabeth era lo suficientemente lista para ver que los cuchillos cortos tenían un propósito diferente al par de hojas que había visto al principio.

"El primer son cuchillos de combate, he tallado sellos para mantener el filo y la durabilidad, los otros 8 son cuchillos para lanzar, con un sello que transforma la energía cinética sobrante en electricidad. El ultimo sello es para … "

"¡Gracias!" grito dándole un abrazo de muerte a su hermano mayor.

Naruto devolvió el abrazó brevemente mientras se reía. "Vale, vale, me alegra que te guste tu regalo pero déjame acabar mi explicación." dijo soltando a su hermana que volvió a prestar su completa atención. "Bueno el ultimo sello es para … ¿Sabes, mejor te lo enseño? Solo aplaude con tus manos."

Annabeth lo miro confundida por un momento pero hizo lo que se le pidió. En el momento en el que choco sus manos, todos los cuchillos desaparecieron. La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿A donde han ido?"

"Han vuelto dentro de los sellos, el ultimo sello que he puesto en todos tus cuchillos es un sello de invocación. De esa forma nunca perderás tus cuchillos sin importar lo que suceda. Ahora quiero que chasquees los dedos con ambas manos." Annabeth obedeció y en el momento en el que sus dedos corazón y sus pulgares chasquearon, los guanteletes desaparecieron en un brillo gris y una banda de color negro similar a un anillo de tela apareció en el dedo corazón de cada mano. "Si vuelves a chasquear los dedos, los guanteletes volverán a aparecer, también le pedí a mama que encantara las bandas para que siempre vuelvan a aparecer al cabo de un rato en tus dedos si alguna vez las pierdes o te los quitan." finalizó.

"Gracias, me encanta." dijo feliz.

Naruto sonrió y estaba a punto de continuar pero fue interrumpido por cierta pelirroja. "Ehem, creo que es mi turno de darle su regalo, antes de que se vuelva loca por lo que has planeado para más tarde." dijo Atenea mientras se levantaba.

Annabeth observó como su madre se acercaba a ella y de pronto, hizo aparecer una gorra en su mano que acabo poniendo encima de su cabeza. Al momento, la niña se sintió diferente pero no sabia porque, al mirar a su alrededor, vio que Hestia, Hera y Hermes se vieron sorprendidos por un instantes y al mirar a su hermano, vio que la miraba pensativo y con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

Un brillo que no estaba segura de si debería gustarle.

"¿Que?" preguntó confusa. Naruto resoplo por un momento y tendió su mano para coger su brazo izquierdo y levantarlo para que lo viera … solo que no podía ver su brazo. "¡¿He?!" gritó sorprendida. Podía sentir como su hermano tenia cogida su muñeca pero no podía verla en absoluto.

"Una gorra de invisibilidad, muy útil mama." comentó Naruto mientras iba repasando en su cabeza todas las ventajas que iba a tener Annabeth y como entrenarla para que sacara el máximo partido a su nueva herramienta.

"Annabeth es demasiado joven para enfrentarse a los monstruos más peligrosos y incluso cuando crezca siempre estará en desventaja debido a la diferencia de fuerza física, esta gorra debería darle una cierta ventaja. Ademas, no es como si no la hubiera entrenado ya para mejorar sus habilidades en sigilo." dijo Atenea con una sonrisa astuta.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. Annabeth no había sido entrenada para ser un soldado griego, Naruto la había entrenado para ser una Kunoichi, una mujer ninja. El sigilo, el intelecto y la astucia eran las mejores armas que podía darle a su hermana por el momento mientras construía su fuerza física y mejoraba su habilidad con los cuchillos.

Despues de quitarse la gorra y guardarla en su bolsillo miro a su madre. "Gracias mama." dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su madre y esta le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

Atenea debía admitir que desde que dio a luz a Naruto, se había vuelto mucho más abierta con sus hijos. Antes, a pesar de amar a sus hijos, casi nunca les mostraba su afecto mediante un abrazo o un beso. Cuando dio a luz a su pequeño remolino, sus instintos maternales se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes.

"Bueno, solo me queda darte tu segundo regalo." dijo el rubio tendiéndole el folio a su hermana.

Annabeth desconcertada, cogió el folio y al abrirlo, vio que se trataba de un mapa del norte de la Costa Este. De Pensilvania y Nueva Jersey hasta Main y había varios números y letras dispersas por todo el mapa con una pequeña leyenda escrita en la parte baja de la hoja enumerando diferentes monumentos, lugares de interés y edificios históricos.

La niña apartó los ojos del mapa y miró a su hermano confusa. "¿Porque me das esto?"

La sonrisa del rubio se alargo un poco más. "Porque vas a necesitarlo para decidir a donde vamos."

Annabeth abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Que?"

"Una semana de vacaciones entera, vamos a donde tu quieras siempre y cuando este en el mapa." declaro.

La niña tardo tardo 10 segundos en procesar el hecho de que le estaba dando carta blanca para ir a donde quería. Cuando se dio cuenta que podría visitar todos los monumentos clave y edificios iconos que quisiera en 8 estados diferentes, soltó un grito de jubilo antes de tirarse de cabeza a los brazos de su hermano de nuevo.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias gracias, gracias …"

"¡Vaaaaale! Dioses cálmate." interrumpió riéndose. Luego la soltó de sus brazos y volvió a hablar. "Ve a hacer tu maleta para una semana, coge la jaula de Yuki por si quiere descansar durante el camino y ve pensando cual sera nuestra primera parada."

"¡Voy! ¡Vamos Yuki!" dijo mientras salia disparada del comedor, el búho dejo el hombre de Atenea y salió volando tras su compañera.

Un suspiro llamó la atención de todos en la sala y vieron a Hermes perder su sonrisa. Naruto hizo una mueca, estaba agradecido con su amigo por mantener la su tristeza hasta que Annabeth se hubiera ido, no quería que oyera noticias tristes, no hoy. "¿Sigues sin encontrarlo verdad?"

Hermes asintió. "Perdí su rastro en virginia. Lo único que sé es que entró dentro de una casa que poco después explotó y fue consumida por un fuego de color verde."

Las diosas se tensaron y Naruto estrechó los ojos. "No es un fuego normal." sabia que era corriente ver fuego de ese color en las hogueras de las playas debido al berilio en la arena pero dudaba de que tuviera relacion con este caso.

Atenea decidió darle una explicación. "No, lo que Hermes a descrito es lo que llamamos 'fuego griego', es una de las substancias mágicas más peligrosas del mundo."

"Es un liquido altamente inflamable que puede arder y explotar al entrar en contacto con el oxigeno, también puede arder dentro de el agua. Pero se supone que actualmente solo los Dioses sabemos como fabricarlo." añadió Hestia.

"¿Creéis que Hades esta implicado? Creo recordar que viajaba con Thalia Grace." pregunto Hera.

Hermes se tensó al oír el nombre de su tío, era muy rencoroso y sabia que Zeus no había hecho más que agravar a Hades en las ultimas décadas. Estaba seguro de que intentaría vengarse apuntando a Thalia y su hijo, Luke, podría acabar metido en el fuego cruzado.

"Puede ser, nuestro hermano se siente muy amargo con respecto a Zeus." declaró Hestia con tristeza.

"¿Apolo no los ha visto desde de su carro?" preguntó la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Hermes negó con la cabeza. "No, dijo que no podía verlos por mucho que buscara. Papa intentó enviar a Amaltea para guiar a Thalia hasta el campamento mestizo pero la perdió de camino en esa casa."

Atenea estrechó los ojos en sospecha, Apolo era el dios del Sol y las Profecías, no lo llamaban el Dios que todo lo ve por nada. ¿Como era posible que no pudiera encontrarlos?

Naruto pensaba lo mismo por su parte pero decidió no comentar nada, no quería meter más conflicto en esta familia divina, bastantes problemas y rencores tenían ya. En su lugar decidió animar a su amigo. "Anímate Hermes, envié a Matatabi, Kokuo y Chomei en su búsqueda, tarde o temprano los encontraremos."

Hermes se animó al oír eso. Pero lo mismo no se podía decir de Hera y Atenea.

"¿Naruto, no es eso un movimiento arriesgado?" preguntó Hera.

"Concuerdo con ella, no creo que sea buena idea tener a varias bestias gigantes deambulando por ahí. Llamaran demasiado la atención, Apolo, Artemisa y incluso padre podrían acabar descubriendolos."

Matatabi, Kokuo y Chomei eran 3 de los 9 bijus que se habían venido con él a este mundo y había dejado salir de su sello. También eran los únicos que tenían tiempo libre y estaban dispuestos a ayudar … bueno, también lo estaba Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas que llevaba con el desde su nacimiento pero se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Actualmente están en sus formas más pequeñas y son capaces de disimular sus presencias mesclandose con la energía natural. Incluso yo que soy un sabio tendría varios problemas para encontrarlos sin nuestra conexión." declaro y tranquilizando un poco a las dos Diosas.

Incluso fuera de su sello, los 9 bijus seguían conectados con él. Siendo, básicamente, masas de energía con conciencia propia, eran capaces de enviar parte de su energía de vuelta a su sello para reducir de tamaño o si así lo deseaban, volver dentro de su cuerpo en un instante.

Las maravillas del Fuinjutsu.

"¿Porque solo mandas a 3?" preguntó Hestia curiosa. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia Naruto muy interesados.

Todos en esa sala. Y incluso Annabeth, sabían de la historia de Naruto y sobre sus 9 amigos gigantes. Claro, se preocuparon inmensamente al saber que el poder conjunto de todos ellos equivalía al de un primordial pero decidieron confiar en Naruto cuando les explico que no eran violentos por naturaleza y solo atacarían si se les molestaba.

"Los demás están ocupados. Shukaku esta en el Sahara intentando revertir la desertificacion. Isobu en algún lugar del Océano Indicó reparando los arrecifes de coral. Saiken en Australia comiéndose el dióxido de carbono en la atmósfera. Son Goku y Gyuki destruyendo y comiéndose los pozos de petroleo en tierra y en mar. Matatabi, Kokuo y Chomei eran los únicos que tenia a mano y Kurama simplemente se niega a salir." explicó.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta completamente en shock.

"Whao, eso no me lo esperaba." comentó Hermes.

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" gritó Atenea.

Naruto se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Mama, te preocupas demasiado. No los van a descubrir a corto plazo, sus presencias se mezclan a la perfección con el entorno."

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que tus amigos están tan metidos en reparar el medio ambiente?" preguntó Hera muy curiosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "El origen mismo de su poder proviene de una deidad de la naturaleza y todos ellos estuvieron disgustados cuando sintieron lo sucia y contaminada que estaba la energía natural de este mundo. Incluso yo como un sabio me siento enfermo cuando intentó usar la energía natural por lo que decidieron hacer algo al respecto usando sus poderes. Incluso yo he intervenido algunas veces." explicó disgustado.

Atenea se frotó las cienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que viene. "¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias geopoliticas y económicas que estas acciones pueden causar?"

"Sip, es por eso que invertí una buena cantidad de dinero en varias empresas relacionadas con el desarrollo de energías renovables o el medio ambiente. Puedes preguntarle a Hermes, casi todas esas empresas pertenecen a sus hijos." comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

El Dios de los Mensageros se giró para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Así que eras tu, mis hijos en los últimos tiempos me dijeron que habían recibido el apoyo de un tipo muy rico."

Atenea fulmino con la mirada al Dios de los mensajeros que se encogió de golpe antes de posar sus ojos sobre su hijo. "Naruto, creo que no eres consciente de la situación. Si tus bestias continúan, esto podría causar probablemente una segunda crisis del petroleo. Eso sin contar los diferentes cambios en los valores de la tierra en varios países debido al cambio geográfico o el posible colapso de la borsa."

Naruto se la quedo mirando sin inmutarse. "Yaaaaa … hagamos como si me importara. Sabes, deberías decirle a mis otros hermanos que se pongan a trabajar con los hijos de Hermes." dijo despreocupado. Atenea iba a seguir pero Naruto se puso en pie y no le dio tiempo para hablar. "Mira mama, podemos pasarnos el día debatiendo sobre este tema pero por desgracia tengo una hermanita que esta apunto de acabar de hacer su maleta y yo tengo que cambiarme. Vuelvo dentro de un rato, haced como si estuvierais en casa." dijo mientras salia del comedor y se dirigía hacia su habitación para cambiar su yukata por un atuendo más occidental.

Atenea observó a su hijo salir con sus ojos llenos de furia pero al final, solo acabó suspirando frustrada. "Que voy ha hacer con el." pensó resignándose bajo la mirada divertida de los demás dioses.

 **XENDX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, me alegra ver que esta historia os a gustado a tantos, solo estoy por el tercer capitulo y ya tengo 100 likes. ¡I AM SO HAPPY :D!

Dicho esto os traigo aquí otro capitulo

Respuesta a los review:

Omnipotente Vargas : no lo tengo decidido aun aunque si se da el caso te aviso de antemano, la casa se queda donde esta y Naruto no se ira a vivir ahí de forma definitiva. Quizá vaya para las vacaciones de verano como instructor pero eso es todo.

OTAKUfire : Hay una razón para lo que están haciendo los biju, solo voy a decir eso. Ademas, Naruto es un sabio, acostumbrado a vivir en un pueblo rodeado de arboles, pensé que le pegaría ser de esa forma.

: lo siento amigo, esta vez no habrá harem. Solo una chica.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : Pasado, Rescate y Viaje Movido.**

 **XxxXxxX**

A las 23h00 de la noche, en la carretera 95, cerca de Milfort, Estados Unidos, estaba circulando un Porche Cayenne de color gris oscuro con varias lineas blancas circulando por toda la superficie de metal y un búho con las alas extendidas de color blanco ocupando la mayor parte del capó del coche. Dentro se encontraban una pareja de hermanos que se dirigían rumbo a casa.

Naruto iba vestido con unos pantalones tejanos y zapatos negros, una cadena de plata colgando por el lado del pantalón, una camiseta blanca un poco entreabierta con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, un chaleco fino de color gris por encima de este y alrededor de su cuello colgaba un collar con una gema verde. Los músculos comprimidos resaltaban fácilmente gracias a la ropa, junto a su pelo rubio oro de punta, los ojos azul zafiro con el toque gris en los bordes, las marcas en las mejillas, los tatuajes sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y las vendas en su brazo derecho le daban una apariencia muy agradable para las damas.

Annabeth a su lado llevaba una camiseta de color gris de manga corta y unos unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuro, su pelo rubio estaba atado en una coleta y tenia sus bandas negras en los dedos corazón de cada mano.

Annabeth iba a admitir que esta había sido, de lejos, las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Desde el primer día se dirigieron hacia Pensilvania, fueron primero a Filadelfia al Museo de Arte donde se exponía una colección la colección de la Grecia Antigua para luego ir a directos a Harrisburg para visitar el Capitolio y la Mansión Fort Hunter. A partir de ahí, Naruto los condujo a Vermont, Maine, Nuevo Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island y habían acabado la semana en Connecticut. Ahora ambos se dirigían a casa, estaban completamente agotados pero el viaje había valido la pena.

Para Annabeth porque había tenido carta blanca para visitar decenas de monumentos, museos y universidades que podría ir en el futuro.

Naruto porque le gustaba hacer feliz a su hermana pequeña, disfrutaba mucho sus momentos en familia.

Mientras Naruto tenia los ojos pegados en la carretera, Annabeth estaba mirando varios folletos que había recogido durante las vacaciones. Para ser exactos, eran folletos informativos y varios libros sobre algunas Universidades: Harvart, Yale y MIT. Básicamente, 3 Universidades que se situaban en el top 5 de los centros universitarios más prestigiosos del país y sabia que de vuelta en casa tenia los libros sobre Princeton, la Universidad nº1 del mundo.

Desde luego, su hermanita era ambiciosa.

Por desgracia, Naruto empezaba a estar un poco harto de conducir con la luz encendida dentro del coche. "Anni, apaga la luz."

"Solo un poco más." mendigo sin apartar los ojos del folleto. Naruto miró de reojo a su hermana y con su mano derecha, apago la luz de dentro del coche, dejando a oscuras a los dos. "¡Oye! ¡Estaba llegando a la parte más interesante!" se quejo mientras miraba enfadada al rubio.

"Pues disfrutaras de esa parte más tarde, a ser posible, mañana." dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que no iban a discutir sobre el tema. Annabeth se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión contrariada que se asemejaba mucho a la de su madre. Por desgracia para ella, el rubio solo resoplo. "No me mires con esa cara, si mama no puede asustarme, tu no tienes ninguna posibilidad." declaro con una sonrisa burlona. La rubia hizo un mojin antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a la carretera enfurruñada. "¿No entiendo porque te obsesionas tanto con la universidad, tienes 9 años. Aun te falta mucho para ir ahí."

La niña giro de golpe la cabeza. "Tengo que empezar a considerar mis opciones, son unas de las mejores escuelas del mundo y son muy selectivos con los que entran. Sino empiezo a preocuparme ahora, quizá sea demasiado tarde para mi." dijo acaloradamente.

Naruto suspiró cansado. "De vuelta en las Naciones Elementales, las cosas eran más sencillas."

La declaración del rubio despertó la curiosidad de su hermana. "¿Había Universidades de vuelta en tu mundo?"

"Si, pero eran generalmente reservadas para los nobles o las familias adineradas, un civil promedio jamas podría permitirse pagar la matricula. Normalmente, la gente común se aseguraba de obtener un puesto como aprendiz para aprender diferentes oficios simples como herrero, secretario, bibliotecario, etc … Los trabajos más difíciles o complicados se reservaban para los de alta cuna. Eso sin contar que las universidades generalmente se encontraban en la capital de sus respectivos países." explicó con calma."

Annabeth asintió pero de pronto se congeló de golpe al darse cuenta de una verdad horrible. "Espera … eso quiere decir … que nunca has ido a la universidad?!" dijo gritando al final.

Naruto resopló. "Pues claro que no." contesto con tranquilidad pero cuando notó el silenció incomodo, miro de reojo a su hermana. Annabeth lo estaba mirando como si hubiera cometido matricidio. "¿Que?"

"No has ido a la universidad." repitió, aunque parecía que lo hacia más para convencerse a si misma de que no estaba bromeando.

Naruto entendía en parte porque estaba tan sorprendida, para un hijo de Atenea, el cocimiento representaba un factor muy importante en su vida. Eso implicaba que no solo iban a ser muy buenos en sus estudios sino que también iban a buscar activamente nuevas fuentes de conocimiento, es decir, ir a centros de aprendizaje avanzados para cultivarse aun más. El hecho de que su hermano mayor siendo, literalmente, el hijo más logrado que Atenea hubiera tenido jamas, no hubiera hecho estudios superiores era una contradicción en si para la niña.

Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca. "No es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para ir en mi juventud … o la posibilidad." añadió la ultima parte con un toque de amargura.

"¿Porque?" preguntó confundida.

"Tienes que entender que las culturas entre los dos mundos son radicalmente diferentes. Aquí en la tierra, en los países desarrollados, los estudios son un derecho fundamental para todas las personas pero en mi mundo de origen, los estudios avanzados son un privilegio. Eso sin contar mi situación."

"¿Entiendo la primera parte, pero a que te refieres con tu situación?" pregunto la rubia.

Naruto miro de reojo a su hermana, dudando sobre si debería contárselo. A pesar de que Anni sabia que había tenido una infancia dura, nunca había sido muy especifico sobre los detalles … vale, no le había contado absolutamente nada. Incluso el significado más profundo que venia con ser el contenedor de un biju. El antiguo Kage temía que la mente de su hermana quedara marcada por lo que podría contarle.

Por otra parte, Anni siempre había sido muy madura para su edad y una semidiosa. La mente de ambos, al llevar sangre divina, podía presenciar y oír cosas que un simple mortal no podría esperar entender o procesar sin que su celebro se hiciera papilla.

Naruto se quedo pensando durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente, decidió contarle la verdad … o al menos toda la verdad que pudiera sin que acabara traumatizada. "¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los 9 Biju?"

La niña asintió. "Me dijiste que al principio eran una sola identidad primordial conocida como el Primordial Tuerto, o el Jubi para abreviar. Nació cuando Kaguya Otsutsuki se fusiono con el Dios Arbol, Shinju, y se convirtió en la encarnación de la destrucción."

"Hagoromo Y Hamura, los hijos de Kaguya lograron derrotarlo sellándolo dentro del cuerpo de Hagoromo y unas décadas más tarde, dreno la energía del Jubi dejando solo una cascara vacía llamada el Gedou Mazou, y con dicha energía creo a los 9 Biju."

"Durante 3000 años los Biju deambularon por las Naciones Elementales sin molestar a nadie hasta que Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, los capturo a todos y los repartió entre los diferentes pueblos que existían en esa época."

"Shukaku fue a Sunagakure (Villa Oculta de la Arena), Matatabi y Gyuki a Kumogakure (Villa Oculta de la Nube), Son Goku y Kokuo a Iwakure (Villa Oculta de la Piedra), Isobu y Saiken a Kirigakure (Villa Oculta de la Niebla), Chomei a a Takigakure (Villa Oculta de la Cascada) y Kurama fue a Konohagakure (Villa Oculta de la Hoja)."

"Los 9 fueron encerados de la misma forma que el Jubi dentro de 9 personas a las que llamaban Jinchuriki. Los Bijus fueron un medio para prevenir las guerras al mantener un medio de disuasión y mantener el equilibrio entre las grandes potencias de los diferentes países."

Naruto asintió satisfecho, Anni siempre había estado fascinada por la historia de su mundo debido a las diferencias culturales con este. "¿Como crees que eran tratados los Jinchuriki?"

La rubia lo miró desconcertada. "Bien supongo, quiero decir, eran los protectores de sus pueblos y los que mantenían la paz … ¿Verdad?" al principio parecía convencida para la expresión amarga de su hermano la hizo dudar al final.

"Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Anni, el ser humano teme aquello que no entiende y suelen reaccionar de forma violenta cuando se da el caso." dijo en un tono neutro. La niña trago sabia de primera mano que cuando hablaba de esa forma las cosas no iban bien para nadie. "Creo que entenderías mejor si te explico lo que quiere decir la palabra Jinchuriki : El Poder del Sacrificio."

"¿Sa-sacrificio?"

"Los Jinchuriki eran generalmente odiados y mantenidos aparte de la sociedad, tanto por civiles como shinobi. Eran maltratados y condenados al ostracismo por sus pueblos. Yo no fui la excepción." explicó.

Los ojos de Annabeth se llenaron de temor. "Pe-pero me dijiste que eras el hijo del Yondaime, que él y mama sacrificaron sus vidas para encerrar a Kurama en tu interior. No deberian haberte tratado bien por respeto a ellos."

Naruto suspiro cansado. "Para que entiendas realmente el núcleo de la cuestión tengo que hablarte primero de la primera Jinchuriki de Kurama."

"Mito Uzumaki." dijo Annabeth, Naruto ya le había hablado antes de la esposa del Shodaime Hokage.

El rubio asintió. "Si, a pesar de que era una Jinchuriki, ese hecho era un secreto del más alto grado, solo el Hokage y el consejo Shinobi sabían de ese hecho. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando mama se hizo la segunda Jinchuriki de Kurama por lo que se podría decir que sus vidas fueron miles de veces mejores que las de los Jinchurikis de otros pueblos. Pero lo mismo no se podía decir de mi porque mi condición se hizo publica."

"¿Porque?" preguntó sin entender la razón por dicho cambio.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Porque el Sandaime, que volvió a tomar el puesto como Hokage tras la muerte de mi padre, era un necio. Decidió escuchar la opinión de mi padre, ambos pensando que el pueblo me vería como un héroe por mantener al zorro encerrado y prevenir que los atormente. Solo que en el momento en el que Hiruzen hizo el anuncio, más de la mitad del pueblo empezó a clamar por mi muerte."

Annabeth abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Miles de personas pidiendo a gritos que sacrifiquen a un recién nacido era desde luego una idea muy perturbadora.

" … que pasó después."

"Hiruzen, viendo lo que había provocado, hizo una ley públicamente que prohibía contarle a la próxima generación sobre mi estado como Jinchuriki bajo pena de muerte. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y me gane el odio de la mayor parte del pueblo."

"Luego vino todos los problemas burocráticos con el consejo civil, el consejo shinobi y los ancianos consejeros. Algunos miembros del consejo shinobi que eran amigos de mis padres querían adoptarme para poder protegerme mientras que otros querían hacer lo mismo pero para convertirme en su perro faldero. Los del consejo civil simplemente me querían muerto mientras que los ancianos querían convertirme en una arma descerebrada que cumpliera todas sus ordenes. Al final, viendo que todo se había reducido a un juego de poder y política, para que no hubiera injusticias, Hiruzen ignoró las peticiones de todos y me entregó al orfanato para que me criaran. De esa forma nadie seria capaz de influenciar mi opinión y crecería como un niño normal. Hiruzen era un buen hombre pero era realmente crédulo y estúpido." dijo con amargura.

"¡Pero si casi todo el mundo te quería muerto!" grito horrorizada. Incluso ella con 9 años podía hacerse a la idea de lo que podrían hacerle estando solo por su cuenta.

"Hiruzen no creyó que intentarían hacerme nada, pensó que solo pedían mi cabeza por el calor del momento. No voy a entrar en detalles sobre lo que me hicieron solo diré que no fue una buena infancia y que me echaron a la calle en cuanto cumplí los 4 y viví durante 2 años ahí comiendo de los botes de basura y sobreviviendo como podía entre robos y palizas." Naruto no quería contarle a su hermana su tiempo en el orfanato, incluso un hombre adulto, semidiós o no, quedaría marcado si supiera lo que le paso.

Vivió encerrado en el sótano.

Comiendo comida caducada.

Sin juguetes, sin libros y ni siquiera un colchón sobre el cual dormir.

Las matronas le pegaban y recompensaban a los niños que hacían lo mismo con él.

En la calle fue aun peor, en cuanto lo veían, los civiles se ponían especialmente violentos, sobretodo el día de su cumpleaños que era el aniversario de la derrota de Kyubi y la muerte de Minato.

"Las matronas ni siquiera me enseñaron a leer, escribir, hablar o caminar. Tuve que aprender por mi cuenta aunque eso vino cuando me echaron del orfanato. Aprendí a caminar cuando me aburría en ese sótano sin luz, escuchando a los peatones y observando fue la forma en la que aprendí a hablar. Cuando Hiruzen me encontró y me dio un apartamento para vivir por mi cuenta fue cuando conocí a Teuchi y Ayame."

"El padre y la hija que trabajaban en el puesto de ramen." declaro en un hilo de voz, estaba teniendo dificultades para escuchar todo esto.

El rubio asintió. "Si, ambos conocían quienes eran mis padres y fueron amables conmigo. De hecho, fue Ayame la que me enseñó a leer y escribir. Las cosas se hicieron más soportables pero no por mucho, las tiendas me vendían comida caducada al triple del precio normal y casi no podía ni comprarme la ropa. Menos mal que Teuchi me servia esos ramens con verduras y carne o sino lo más probable es que hubiera sido un tapón." dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Luego a los 7 años ingrese en la academia shinobi y durante 6 años fui considerado como el peor alumno de la historia." declaro con ligereza.

"¡QUE!" ahora si que le iba a dar un ataque. ¿Como podía un hijo de Atenea ser un cateto en la escuela? Esto no tenia ningún sentido.

"No te sorprendas tanto, estaba estudiando para hacer una profesión que involucraba muchos peligros y los profesores también me odiaban a muerte. Básicamente, me saboteaban con el objetivo de que me graduara y acabara muriendo en alguna misión por falta de preparación. Aunque los había que simplemente no querían que me graduara."

Annabeth podía sentir la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, esto era muy difícil de tragar. "Pe-pero podía estudiar de otras formas verdad? Quiero decir, seguro que había alguna biblioteca o el Hokage te ayudaba de vez en cuando." dijo con esperanza.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo, estaba haciéndole mucho mientras contaba su historia. "No me dejaban entrar en la biblioteca y no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Hiruzen porque estaba muy ocupado. De hecho, casi nunca lo veía pero cuando lo hacia intentaba solía invitarme a comer o hablábamos sobre mi vida. No podía hacer mucho más porque era el Hokage y no podía mostrar favoritismo. Mi actitud en ese entonces tampoco ayudaba." dijo con una mueca la ultima parte. La verdad sea dicha había cambiado mucho desde que era pequeño.

"¿Tu actitud?" preguntó. Supuso que se refería a su punto de vista y su comportamiento debido a todo el maltrato que había sufrido.

La razón era mucho más profunda de lo que pensaba la niña.

"Digamos que existen varias diferencia entre un semidiós griego y un semidiós shinto. Yo llevaba la sangre de ambos y las consecuencias fueron bastante desagradables."

"Para ponerlo simple, un semidiós griego hereda ciertas características y dones de sus padres pero viene acompañado con ciertas ventajas y desventajas. Es decir, la dislexia debido a que nuestros cerebros intentan traducir las cosas en griego y la hiperactividad. Aunque los hijos de Atenea solemos ser más tranquilos debido a quien es nuestra madre y al contrario que otros semidioses, si practicamos lo suficiente podemos superar el inconveniente de la dislexia." empezó ganándose un asentimiento de su hermana.

"Los semidioses shinto son radicalmente diferentes, para empezar no son ni hiperactivos ni tienen dislexia. Tampoco heredan inmediatamente los dones de sus padres, eso solo ocurre una vez llegan a la edad adulta." explicó ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hermana.

Pero cambió rápidamente al ver el problema. "¿Pero en tu caso, si se combinan …"

Naruto asintió solemne. "Sí, no tenia ni la inteligencia de mama ni los dones de mi abuelo a través de la sangre de mi padre en mi infancia. Lo que es peor, era que en su lugar era un niño hiperactivo con dislexia que no tenia a nadie para enseñarle como lidiar con sus dificultades. Debido a eso y otras circunstancias, empecé a gastar bromas a todo el mundo para vengarme y por que estaba harto de me me miraran como si fuera una abobinacion o me ignoraran como si no existiera."

"Eso sin contar el hecho de que no sabia porque todos me odiaban, ni sabia quienes eran mis padres porque Hiruzen había prohibido a los que los conocían decírmelo. No tenia ni un céntimo de mi herencia y ninguna de las técnicas o libros de mis padres. Vivía por mi cuenta, en un apartamento cayéndose a trozos en el barrio rojo donde se juntaban los ladrones, criminales y prostitutas."

" _¡O dioses!_ " pensó Annabeth, su hermano había estado en la peor de las situaciones posibles con todas las probabilidades en contra. ¿Como había conseguido ser tan … normal?

"Como entenderás no guardo el mejor de los recuerdos en lo que concierne a la escuela y cuando me gradué y empecé mi carrera no tenia mucho tiempo libre para el estudio. El poco que tenia lo utilizaba para entrenar en lo que podía y relajarme entre misión y misión. No había tiempo para el estudio más haya de lo estrictamente necesario. Tampoco era como si me hubieran dejado irme del pueblo para ir a la capital a estudiar, para ellos era solo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, una arma para los altos cargos del pueblo y para la mayoría de los civiles, la encarnación del Diablo. No iban a dejarle irme por las buenas y tampoco era como si tuviera mucho dinero, no habría podido permitirme la matricula."

Después de esto Naruto no dijo nada más y el coche se sumió en el silencio, solo perturbado por el sonido de los neumáticos pisando la carretera. Naruto miro de reojo a su hermana y hizo una mueca. Parecía que su historia había golpeado duro a su hermana, tenia la mirada decaída y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

El rubio suspiro maldiciendo en su interior. " _Mierda, no debería habérselo contado._ " parecía ser que su pasado realmente la había afectado. No podía dejar las cosas así. "Aun así no me quejo de la vida que he tenido. A pesar de todas las dificultades que he tenido he conseguido seguir adelante." empezó mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana y vio que se había ganado su atención de nuevo. "La vida me dio limones y hice limonada con ellos. Soy quien soy hoy en día debido a las experiencias que he vivido. A pesar de todo conseguí cumplir mi sueño de obtener el titulo como Hokage y tuve el mandato más largo y prospero de la historia de Konoha. Supongo que al final no me ha ido tan mal." explico con una sonrisa que fue relejada por Annabeth.

Annabeth realmente admiraba a su hermano y desde luego no podía imaginar a nadie que pudiera ser un mejor ejemplo para ella. Naruto era la prueba misma de que con esfuerzo y tenacidad la más humilde de las personas podía aspirar a llegar a la cima si ponía empeño en ello y tenia las agallas para superar las dificultades.

Pero hubo una cuestión que la puso muy curiosa. "¿Cuando llegaste a la edad adulta cambiaste mucho?" recordando lo que le había contado su hermano, supuso que al igual que un semidiós shinto normal, obtuvo sus poderes como semidiós cuando cumplió 18 años.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. "Sí, la verdad es que sí. Antes siempre fui alguien muy optimista y despreocupado, un cabeza hueca dirían algunos. Incluso después de la 4 Gran Guerra Ninja seguía siendo alguien bastante despreocupado y atontado. Estuve 1 año enteró como Hokage antes de empezar a notar cambios en mi mismo. Me volví mucho más serio, tranquilo y centrado, cosa que sorprendió a mucha gente pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Todos pensaron que debido a mi cargo como Hokage me vi obligado a madurar de forma violenta. También me volví mucho más listo y inteligente, sin olvidar que mis afinidades con el viento, el rayo y el agua aumentaron de forma exponencial. También obtuve una especie de … 6to sentido para el combate por así decirlo. De pronto sin entender muy el como me volví muy hábil con las armas, más fuerte, más rápido y sabia intuitivamente lo que iba a hacer mi enemigo sin explicación. Por suerte fue cuando llego mama y me lo contó todo."

Annabeth sonrió. "Seguro que fue un schock."

"¡Ni te lo imaginas! Apareció de pronto en nuestra casa clamando ser mi madre y acabamos peleando durante 3 horas seguidas mientras discutíamos. Mama trató de convencerme de que era mi verdadera madre pero yo era muy tozudo como para creérmelo. Mis hombres tuvieron que mantenerse al margen de la batalla debido a toda la destrucción que estábamos causando." dijo Naruto recordando el extenso debate que tuvieron ambos mientras oscilaba su espada contra el escudo y la lanza de su madre.

Annabeth soltó una risa solo de imaginárselo. "Supongo que tuviste que inventar toda una historia para justificar todo el lio."

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Nah, para nada. Lo único que dije fue que era una asesina que había venido por mi cabeza y se lo creyeron enseguida. No era raro que contrataran a asesinos para matar a los Kages, aunque casi nunca tenían éxito. Solo los más arrogantes y estúpidos se atrevían a coger una misión así."

Pero entonces, Annabeth perdió su sonrisa cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "¿Espera, porque mama no vino antes a verte?" la niña entendía que su madre era una mujer ocupada y que tenia obligaciones pero aun así, 18 años sin ver a su hijo cuando su vida era un infierno …

"Reglas antiguas Shinto. Los dioses no pueden descender al mundo mortal excepto si se reencarnan o, en caso de haber muerto, hasta que sus hijos despiertan sus poderes. En el segundo caso, se les permite bajar durante un día entero y estar con sus hijos. Mama no podía venir porque, a pesar de que los dioses Shinto son bastante más relajados con las normas, no podían permitirse romperlas otra vez de forma apresurada. Ya rompieron las reglas cuando permitieron a alguien de otro panteón ingresar y reencarnar en su reino. Y volvieron a hacerlo cuando le permitieron a mama visitarme cada tantas décadas y al permitirme venir a este mundo."

"¿Así que rompieron las reglas solo por nuestra madre?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Quien sabe, por lo que me ha contado mama, a pesar de no poder verlos muy seguido, se lleva especialmente bien con Lady Amaterasu y Lord Tsukuyomi. También esta el hecho de que el Shinigami se siente …"

El rubio no acabó la frase, en su lugar frunció el ceño de golpe y piso a fondo el freno. Los cuerpo se ambos se dispararon hacia delante pero los cinturones de seguridad impidieron que se golpearan la cabeza contra cualquier cosa.

Annabeth miró de golpe a su hermano con los ojos como platos. "¡Auh! ¡¿A que ha venido eso?!"

Naruto no contestó, en su lugar, cerró los ojos y se concentro en sus sentidos. Usando sus capacidades de detección, busco la firma de energía que había percibido hace un momento. Tardó unos segundo y solo logro localizarla porque dicha firma se intensifico por unos momentos. Al concentrarse aun más, noto que, fuera quien fuera el/la propietario/a de dicha firma, estaba con otra persona. Cuando intentó identificar las propiedades de las 2 firmas, soltó un gemido y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"En serio Tyche, porque me odias tanto." se lamento mientras Annabeth se quedo mirándolo sin entender nada pero cuando su hermano la miró, la frialdad que vio en sus ojos la hizo entender que había problemas. "Agárrate bien, tenemos que darnos prisa."

Annabeth no discutió, en su lugar, se agarró con fuerza a la manilla de la puerta y la manilla colgando en la parte superior de la puerta. Naruto pisó a fondo el acelerador y giró el volante a la izquierda. La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio lo que iba a hacer.

 ***BANG***

El coche destrozó la valla de seguridad y se dirigió directamente hacia el bosque. Annabeth no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero de seguro iba a haber pelea.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Thalia … déjame y corre."

"¡Una mierda! El veneno debe haberte llegado al celebro si crees que voy a dejarte tirado."

En el bosque se encontraba una pareja, un chico y una chica, caminando rápidamente mientras huían de sus perseguidores.

Un chico de 14 años de pelo rubio arena y ojos azules se estaba tapando con su mano izquierdo su costado derecho, intentando tapar una herida abierta. Iba vestido con pantalones holgados de color negro un poco rotos, una camiseta blanca manchada de color rojo en algunos lados y cargaba una mochila en su espalda. Tenia un cuerpo muy musculoso y era bastante alto para su edad.

Dicho varón estaba siendo sostenía por su brazo derecho por una chica de 12 años de pelo negro corto de punta y ojos azules eléctricos. Iba vestida con pantalones negros ajustados y rotos, una camiseta negra con una imagen de 'muerte a Barbie' y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. Tenia pendientes de cráneo en las orejas, una pulsera de plata en su mano izquierda y una lanza en su mano derecha. Con todo ello parecía una punkie.

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por un monstruo extremadamente vicioso que los había atacado sin tregua durante varias horas. Había herido al chico hace unas minutos con algún tipo de substancia corrosiva y había estado a punto de morir. Pero por suerte, Thalia había conseguido aturdirlo con un rayo antes de recoger a su amigo y llevárselo a rastrar en un intento de escapar.

"Soy un lastre ahora mismo, sálvate a ti misma." insistió el rubio.

"Luke, cierra la puta boca y camina más rápido." gritó frustrada.

El chico iba a insistir de nuevo en que lo abandonara pero los sonidos de un animal aproximándose a gran velocidad llamaron su atención. A penas tuvo tiempo de empujar con fuerza a Thalia y a si mismo del camino, cayendo al suelo en el proceso y esquivando por los pelos 2 pares de mandíbulas que les habrían arrancado la cabeza a ambos.

Desde el suelo, la pareja observó al monstruo aterrizar a unos metros de distancia y darse la vuelta. La bestia en cuestión era bastante peculiar, como si alguien hubiera cogido 3 animales y hubiera decidido fusionarlos en algún experimento enfermo. La parte delantera del monstruo era la de un león marrón escupiendo humo por su boca, solo que justo debajo de la cabeza de león, se podía ver la cabeza de una cabra blanca mirándolos con sus ojos rojos. Tenia las dos patas delanteras como las de un león mientras que las patas traseras eran las de una cabra y en algún punto de su cuerpo el pelaje cambiaba de marrón a blanco. Para empeorar la fusión bizarra, en vez de tener una cola de león o cabra, la cola era en realidad una serpiente verde que estaba filtrando veneno humeante por su boca.

Thalia se levantó rápidamente para hacer frente a la quimera y se puso delante de Luke para protegerlo. El brazalete de su brazo izquierdo brilló por unos instantes y se transformo en un escudo redondo con la cabeza de una gorgona estampada en medio. En cuanto el monstruo vio la gorgona retrocedió ligeramente y gruño furioso. El escudo mágico le estaba impidiendo avanzar, infundiéndole una sensación de temor pero Thalia sabia que la vacilación de la bestia no iba a durar mucho. Luke tras ella estaba intentando luchar contra el dolor y ponerse de pie pero su herida estaba complicando las cosas.

Thalia miró tras ella a su compañero herido antes de volver a centrarse en el monstruo. " _Mierda, estamos frente a una quimera, Luke esta herido y no tenemos ni néctar ni ambrosía. Haría falta un puto milagro para sacarnos de aquí._ " pensó mientras el miedo empezaba a arrastrarse a su corazón. En una situación así, cualquier semidiós habría suplicado y rezado a su padre divino en busca de ayuda pero la morena no iba a hacerlo, había rezado mil veces durante años y Zeus nunca había respondido. No iba a malgastar sus pensamientos en algo inútil cuando debía centrar toda su atención en sobrevivir.

Parecía ser que el monstruo había decidido por fin ignorar el escudo aterrador y obtener un bocado de carne semidiós. La quimera se encorvo a punto de saltar mientras la chica levantaba su lanza preparada para recibirla.

Pero un ruido los detuvo.

La quimera giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda confundida y Thalia miró de reojo en la misma dirección. El ruido se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, el sonido de neumáticos pisando la tierra pero sin embargo no podían oír el sonido de ningún motor que irían generalmente acompañado. La luz se filtro a través de los mayorales y de pronto un coche salió disparado de entre ellos y cargo directamente hacia el monstruo.

 ***BANB***

La quimera salió volando por el golpe y golpeó un árbol con fuerza, lo que le saco un rugido de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

Thalia y Luke miraron casi sin poder creérselo el coche que acababa de tumbar al monstruo. Habían estado en una situación desesperada hace unos segundos y de pronto era como si alguien hubiera decidido por fin responder a sus suplicas de ayuda (después de años de intentarlo).

La puerta del conductor se abrió y ambos pudieron ver al hombre que los acababa de salvar saliendo del coche. Thalia se sonrojó ligeramente al ver al rubio que parecía estar con ganas de lucha si la cara que llevaba significaba alguna cosa.

Naruto miro brevemente de reojo a los 2 adolescentes antes de caminar hacia la quimera. El monstruo se puso de nuevo en pie y soltó un rugido de pura furia hacia el rubio pero este ni se inmutó, simplemente siguió caminando.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo donde se encontraban 3 sellos en forma de remolino y puso su mano sobre el tatuaje del medió. Una explosión de humo más tarde, los menores de edad y el monstruo estaban mirando su mano derecha donde residía …

… una empuñadura?

Dicha empuñadura estaba hecha completamente de metal gris y se parecía mucho a 2 relojes de arena apilados, con una anilla en el pomo y en la guarda, 2 protuberancias curvas casi se tocaban en el eje central de la empuñadura.

Luke y Thalia se quedaron mirando a Naruto como si hubiera perdido el juicio y luego miraron hacia la niña en busca de respuestas … solo para ver a Annabeth rebotando sobre su asiento como si tuviera un subidon de azúcar y con los ojos pegados en la Quimera sin atreverse a parpadear.

¿Que coño les pasaba a los 2? Ese monstruo tenia una capacidad de regeneración inhumana, la cabeza de la cabra se comía las piedras que utilizaba para curarse, la cabeza de león escupía fuego y la de la serpiente veneno. Con todo eso, el rubio simplemente estaba caminando hacia ese monstruo como si fuera un día de campo normal.

La quimera rugió indignada antes de encorvarse y saltar hacia Naruto apunto de destriparlo.

Si Luke y Thalia hubieran parpadeado, se lo habrían perdido todo.

Cuando la quimera estaba en medio de su salto, giro sobre su eje 90º antes de saltar hacia el monstruo. En pleno aire, el rubio empezó a dar vueltas hacia delante a la vez que tendía la empuñadura. Un hoja de luz amarilla salió disparada de ella y empezó a girar junto a su amo, el sonido de estática resonó por todo el bosque a la vez que el sonido de la carne del monstruo siendo recortada 3 veces antes de que el rubio volviera a aterrizar.

Las 2 cabeza frontales.

El tronco del cuerpo.

La cola/ cabeza de serpiente.

La quimera ya estaba muerta antes de aterrizar, polvo de oro cayo sobre el césped junto a 3 cabezas. El silencio se instaló en el claro, solo perturbado por el sonido del rubio mayor acercándose para recoger su botín de guerra.

"Thalia …"

"¿Sí Luke?"

"¿Estoy flipando o nos acaba de salvar un Jedi?"

La chica no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando la espada como un niño emocionado que acababa de descubrir la existencia de los dulces.

Naruto recogió las cabezas y se acercó de nuevo al coche donde su hermana lo estaba esperando con un rollo abierto. Le tendió las cabezas a Annabeth y se giró de nuevo hacia los dos adolescentes mientras la niña sellaba el botín de guerra dentro del pergamino.

"¿Necesitáis transporte?" preguntó el adulto con una sonrisa.

La pregunta pareció despertar a los dos de su trance y Thalia levantó su escudo de nuevo y apuntó su lanza. "¡¿Quien eres tu?!" preguntó bruscamente.

Naruto miró brevemente el escudo de Thalia y sintió una sensación de miedo arrastrándose bajo su piel, pero aplastó el sentimiento tan rápido como apareció. No se había acobardado delante de una primordial no iba a hacerlo ahora. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Atenea. La niña en el coche es mi hermana pequeña, Annabeth Chase." dijo con tranquilidad.

La reacción del rubio sorprendió a la chica. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a los monstruos acobardarse delante de su escudo que la reacción del hombre frente a ella la dejo desconcertada por unos momentos. Pero no tardó en recuperarse y mantener sus armas firmes de nuevo. "¿Porque nos has salvado?"

El rubio adulto levantó una ceja. "De verdad me estas preguntando a mi, un semidiós, porque os he salvado la vida a vosotros que también sois semidioses?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

La respuesta de Naruto no convenció a Thalia, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la gente intentara matarla que le resultaba difícil confiar en desconocidos. "Thalia." la chica se giró ligeramente hacia atrás para ver a su amigo. "Baja la lanza." pidió con la respiración entrecortada.

"Pero …"

"Si hubiera querido vernos muertos no nos habría salvado la vida." insistió Luke. Thalia dudo unos instantes pero no obstante escuchó al final y bajo la lanza sin embargo mantuvo el escudo en alto preparada para defender a su compañero herido.

Naruto perdió su expresión tranquila, substituida por una de seriedad y se acercó al chico. Thalia se tensó un poco cuando lo vio acercarse pero no hizo nada para barrarle el paso. Naruto se puso de rodillas al lado de Luke mientras apartaba la mano del chico que estaba tapando la herida.

El costado derecho de Luke a nivel de las costillas parecía muy estar muy mal, la piel estaba podrida, como si estuviera en un estado de necrosis mientras pequeñas cantidades de sangre iban filtrándose por la herida.

En un principio Naruto se preocupó por la gravedad de la heridas, pero eso cambió cuando sus sentidos y ojos entrenados recogieron un pequeño detalle. Era casi imperceptible pero la piel negra estaba aclarándose poco a poco, y la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo iba disminuyendo por momentos.

" _Interesante …_ " no recordaba que los hijos de Hermes tuvieran capacidades de regeneración, al menos no por lo que le había contado su amigo. Decidió dejar este detalle para un futuro posterior y recogió al chico en brazos antes de mirar a la morena. "Tengo néctar y ambrosía en el coche, también unas vendas. Tendrás que tratarlo mientras nos ponemos en camino."

Thalia se tensó de golpe, no por la situación o por recelo hacia el rubio, sino por el tono de mando y el aura que estaba sintiendo en este momento que la empujaban a obedecer sin hacer preguntas. Pero aun asi, su lado obstinado prevaleció. "¿Porque no tratarlo aquí y ahora?" preguntó.

"Por la misma razón que he podido encontraros. Soy un sensor, puedo sentir y detectar a cualquier monstruo o semidiós a distancia y estoy sintiendo a una horda de monstruos acercándose rápidamente a nuestra posición." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el coche.

Thalia tenia preguntas pero decidió dejarlas para luego y centrarse en curar a Luke primero. Naruto abrió la puerta trasera del lado del conductor y puso a Luke dentro y colocó su mochila cerca de él antes de cerrar la puerta. Thalia entró por la otra puerta opuesta mientras que Naruto volvía a su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

El coche empezó a moverse en silencio de nuevo dirigiéndose a través del bosque de nuevo hacia la carretera. Naruto miraba a su hermana. "Anni, pasales el botiquín de emergencia."

La niña abrió la guantera del coche y sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada que luego pasó hacia atrás. Cuando Thalia la abrió, reconoció inmediatamente una pequeña botella con liquido dorado en su interior y unos pequeños cuadrados del mismo color que parecían comestibles. También observó que había vendas y hilo de coser pero lo que la dejo un poco desconcertada fueron los dos pequeños sacos con varias píldoras dentro.

Thalia se apresuró a pasar unos cuadros de ambrosía que Luke devoró apresuradamente y luego le paso la pequeña botella con nectar. Mientras el chico abría la botella Thalia decidió preguntar. "¿Que son esas pastillas?"

"Las rojas son pastillas de sangre, las negras píldoras de soldado." contestó el rubio sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. "Dale una roja por si acaso, no se cuanto sangre a perdido."

Thalia no discutió, ella si lo sabia y por lo pálido que estaba Luke, iba a necesitarla si quería sobrevivir. Cogió el saco rojo y saco una sola pastilla que puso en la boca de su amigo, ahora recostado sobre el asiento y la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana. Llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su estomago debajo de la camiseta. En cuanto su lengua toco la pastilla y se la trago, abrió los ojos ojos de golpe mientras hacia una mueca de puro asco. "¡¿Mierda, de que coño esta echa?!"

Naruto resoplo. "Aunque te lo dijera no reconocerías ni un solo ingrediente, las plantas que uso para fabricarlas proceden de mi tierra natal."

Ambos adolescentes se vieron sorprendidos por la respuesta pero no dijeron nada por el momento. Tenían a varios monstruos calientes sobre sus talones. "¿Le doy una píldora de soldado?" preguntó Thalia.

"No hace falta, ahora mismo no la necesita. La píldora es para reponer la resistencia y sirven también para reponer los nutrientes del cuerpo y la energía divina. Solo es para casos de extrema urgencia, si se la comiera podría pelear durante 3 días seguidos sin comer, dormir o beber" contestó.

La respuesta conmocionó a los 2, Annabeth se quedo igual pues ya lo sabia. "¿No debería tomarme una entonces?" preguntó Luke. En vista de que estaba herido y estaban en peligro, seria mejor asegurar todas las posibilidades.

Naruto miró brevemente al chico a través del retrovisor. "La píldora tiene sus efectos secundarios, pone al cuerpo bajo una increíble tensión y como estas ahora seria contraproducente."

La píldora era un salvavidas en casos desesperados pero la recuperación posterior era bastante exigente. En teoría, la píldora permitiría luchar más tiempo si el cuerpo humano/semidiós podía aguantar la cepa. Pero por desgracia era imposible. La razón por la que los que se la tomaban solo podían aguantar 3 días luchando era debido a que :

-el cuerpo humano podía aguantar meses sin comer.

-10 días sin dormir.

-pero solo 3 días sin agua, y la pastilla reducía aun más ese limite de tiempo.

Si el consumidor estiraba al limite la capacidad de la píldora iba a sufrir un falló multiorganico y morir de forma dolorosa. Las consecuencias por mantener los efectos durante solo 2 días ya eran nefastos de por si : dolor muscular intensó, respiración forzosa, fiebre alta y en el peor de los casos, el delirio debido a que la sangre tiene problemas para llegar al celebro por culpa de la deshidratación.

Pero no tenían porque saberlo ahora.

Naruto frunció el ceño y piso más fuerte el acelerador. Podía sentir a varios monstruos acercándose muy rápido.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin pudo ver la valla que había destrozado antes cuando salió de la carretera y volvió a entrar en la 95 dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Bridgport. Miró por el retrovisor y vio a varios coches acercándose rápidamente y estaba seguro de que sus sentidos no le engañaban.

"Tenemos compañía." declaro llamando la atención de todos.

Cuando miraron por todos lados, se quedaron confundidos la no ver ningún monstruo, pero Annabeth, fue lo suficientemente lista como para fijarse en la gran cantidad de coches que estaban acercándose rápidamente.

"¿Los coches?" preguntó.

"Si."

"¿¡Mierda, desde cuando los monstruos saben conducir!?" grito Thalia.

"Algunos monstruos tienen una constitución humanoide. No me sorprendería si los que están al volante son empusas." explicó el rubio adulto. Luego se puso a considerar sus opciones. El coche podría dejarlos atrás pero nada le aseguraba que no iban a seguirlos hasta su casa y entonces si que tendrían problemas. A pesar de que Naruto estaba seguro de que no podrían traspasar la barrera de su casa, si que podrían montar guardia fuera. Y a pesar de que podría matarlos más tarde, los bastardos sabrían donde vivían y no pararían de atosigarlos sin descanso. Por ello, decidió que tendrían que eliminarlos primero. El coche redujo aun más la velocidad y Naruto miró hacia atrás. "¿Chico, estas lo suficientemente bien como para apuntar?"

Luke se quedo mirándolo desconcertado, gracias a la pastilla de sangre y a los alimentos divinos había recuperado un poco de color y su herida ya no le dolía tanto. "Si, aunque no soy muy bueno con un arco." admitió.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Quien dijo nada de arcos?"

Annabeth a su lado emuló la sonrisa de su hermano, si había entendido bien las intenciones de su hermanó, todos iban a pasar un muy buen rato. "¿Gun Show?"

"Gun Show."

"¿De que coño estáis hablando?" preguntó Thalia sin entender nada.

Naruto hizo un gesto a su hermana con la cabeza y Annabeth entró en acción. Bajo el espejo el espejo sujeto al techo y Luke y Thalia pudieron ver que, aparte del espejo, también había un pequeño dibujo al lado de este en forma de remolino. Annabeth puso 2 dedos sobre el dibujo y los dedos se iluminaron brevemente de color azul.

A fuera, de golpe, el coche fue recubierto por una capa de humo que rápidamente dispersada dejando un coche muy diferente a la vista de todos.

El parachoques frontal estaba ahora recubierto por una placa llena de estacas de color bronces, sobre el techo estaban colocadas sobre un soporte giratorio 2 ametralladoras gatling con 6 cañones de color bronce y en la parte trasera, sobre las luces de cada lado, se encontraban enganchadas 2 torretas de doble cañón corto cada una.

Luke y Thalia se quedaron mirando las torretas traseras con cara de peces hasta que una nueva luz llamó su atención. Una pantalla flotante había aparecido delante de ellos. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron el dibujo de un remolino rojo proyectando la pantalla. Lo sorprendente era que ahora estaban viendo los coches que los estaban persiguiendo desde el punto de vista de las torretas.

Luego vieron a Annabeth sacar un mando de Playstation desde la guantera del coche y una pantalla similar apareció delante de ella. Instintivamente, los dos adolescentes miraron el soporte para revistas enganchado a la parte trasera de los asientos delanteros, había un mando similar ahí mismo.

Luke empezó a sonreír de forma desquiciada mientras observaba la pantalla. La reacción de Thalia fue mucho más vocal. "A mami le gusta."

"Disparad con R1 y R2, cambiad la munición con 'X' y 'O'." explico Annabeth.

"¡¿A que estáis esperando?! ¡Acribilladlos!" grito Naruto.

No iban a decírselo dos veces.

Luke pulso 'X' y Thalia 'O' antes de empezar a disparar. La chica punkie casi soltó un grito de puro jubilo al ver rayos láser salir disparados desde los cañones. Luke en cambió se quedo un poco decepcionado al ver que su torreta solo soltaba balas normales (o eso pensaba) por lo que cambio de munición.

Era mas emocionante y divertido.

Los coches tras ellos empezaron a caer como moscas, los parabrisas destrozados, neumáticos reventados y carrocería mutilada como un queso suizo iban volando por todas partes al mismo tiempo que nubes de polvo dorado salían de los vehículos dispersándose al viento.

Por desgracia parecía que los monstruos no iban a quedarse quietos. Luke y Thalia observaron preocupados unas camionetas al fondo del todo, donde distinguieron lo que parecían ser cíclopes armados con balones de bronce con pinchos. Ambos intentaron apuntar a los tiradores pero los otros coches estaban de por medio y no podían llegar a ellos. Inevitablemente, los cíclopes acabaron disparando.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Thalia.

"¡Ya lo veo!" respondió el conductor.

Naruto empezó a hacer maniobras evasivas, mirando la carretera a la vez que centraba su atención en todos los retrovisores para poder evitar os proyectiles. Luke y Thalia seguían disparando intentando quitárselos de encima pero los vehículos seguían llegando continuamente. Naruto quería ir más rápido pero se arriesgaría a arrancar las ametralladoras y las torretas si iba demasiado rápido.

Ambos dieron las gracias mentalmente a Naruto por haberlos encontrado, parecía que todos los monstruos de la costa Este habían llegado en vehículo solo para matarlos.

Naruto utilizó brevemente su atención en sus capacidades de atención y hizo una mueca. "Anni, prepárate, algunos están esperando más adelante."

La niña sintió y apuntó las ametralladoras hacia delante esperando a los monstruos que intentarían barrarles el camino. Solo que no estaban sobre la autopista.

Estaban encima de ella.

Un puente estaba cruzando por encima de la autopista y parecía que varios cíclopes estaban apostados ahí esperándolos. Cuando estuvieron a 600 metros de distancia, empezaron a lanzar sus proyectiles con la intención de matarlos.

Annabeth apunto los cañones contra los balones de bronce y cambió la munición antes de empezar a disparar. Las ametralladoras empezaron a bombardear balas de piedra, desviándolos lo suficiente como para que Naruto se centrara exclusivamente en los proyectiles que vinieran desde atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Annabeth disparó a los cíclopes que estallaron en nubes de polvo dorado cuando tenia tiempo.

Por suerte el momento de tensión duro apenas 20 segundos hasta que por fin pasaron por debajo del puente.

Naruto y Annabeth se permitieron soltar un suspiro de alivio que Luke y Thalia no oyeron. Estaban demasiado centrados en deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

"¿Maldita sea, con todo los coches destruidos que estamos dejando atrás como pueden seguir llegando sin parar?" maldijo Thalia. Con la cantidad de metal esparcido por toda la carretera de aquí a 5 km atrás, el camino debería ser intransitable.

Por suerte para todos, parecía que las palabras de la chica fueron escuchadas y por fin todos los coches fueron destruidos.

Cuando el peligro por fin paso, todos excepto Naruto que seguía concentrado en la carretera soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se relajaron en sus asientos.

"Por fin se acabó." dijo Luke.

"Sabia que Hades me quería muerta pero esto es excesivo." se quejo la chica punk.

"Por cierto no os habéis presentado." dijo Annabeth.

Ambos adolescentes parpadearon sorprendidos antes de darse cuenta que la chica tenia razón.

"Cierto, lo siento. Me llamo Luke Castellan, Hijo de Hermes." dijo, aunque la ultima parte fue dicha en un tono amargo.

"Thalia, hija de Zeus." dijo en un tono neutro.

Annabeth abrió los ojos de par en par. Luke y Thalia se esperaban que iba a estar sorprendida al ver una hija de los 3 grandes. Pero la respuesta que recibieron fue completamente diferente.

"¿Eres el hijo del gorrón?" dijo sorprendida.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola incrédulos mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"¿Gorrón?" preguntó Thalia.

La niña frunció el ceño. "Sí, siempre se cuela por las mañanas en nuestra casa solo para comer nuestra comida." explicó.

Luke y Thalia la miraron conmocionados y buscaron respuestas en Naruto. El rubio sonrió y miró al retrovisor antes de contestar. "Es mi cartero."

Ambos tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información. "Tu cartero …" repitió Luke solo para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien.

"Sip, el trae el correo y el periódico y yo le sirvo el desayuno. A veces hablamos y nos contamos nuestros problemas." dijo en un tono lúdico.

" … Así que tiene tiempo para ver a un completo desconocido pero no para ayudar a uno de sus hijos." dijo con frialdad.

Naruto perdió su sonrisa de inmediato. "Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, tu padre te quiere y se preocupa por ti."

El chico resoplo. "Si claro, abandonarme a mi suerte con mi madre loca es una clara señal de amor."

"Las leyes antiguas le impedían …"

"¡Las leyes antiguas! Esa la escusa universal de todos los dioses para justificar su falta de acción. Nacemos y vivimos en peligro constante mientras nuestro padres se sientan en sus tronos de marfil sin hacer nada. Dices que mi padre se preocupa por mi pero al final no ha hecho absolutamente nada para demostrarlo. ¡Mi viejo es un maldito bastardo que no encuentra un puto segundo de su valioso tiempo para ayudarme porque simplemente no le importo!" grito furioso.

El aire el coche se volvió tensó de golpe, la temperatura cayo en picado y cuando Naruto miro de reojo al chico, Luke y Thalia se congelaron en el temor.

El ojo azul zafiro del rubio había desaparecido, substituido por un un ojo lleno de nubes grises en un fondo escarlata, la pupila roja rajada flotando en medio solo accentuo el temor de ambos al mirarlo.

En una situación normal, la primera reacción de ambos habría sido desenvainar sus armas. Ambos habían mirado a la muerte a la cara y vivido para contarlo pero ambos entendieron inmediatamente que el hombre que estaba mirándolos con ese ojo demoníaco estaba a un nivel completamente diferente. Instintivamente, lo sabían.

Si Naruto los quería muertos, iban a morir sin importar lo que hicieran para luchar.

Naruto guardo silencio unos segundos mientras los miraba, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la carretera. "¿Como lo sabes?" dijo en un tono frio.

"¿Qu-que?"

"¿Como sabes que las leyes antiguas no son más que una escusa para no ayudarte? ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá no hizo más por ti porque solo habría empeorado la situación?" preguntó.

Luke pareció recuperar algo de su confianza. "¿Peor que vivir con una madre que parecía estar poseiada por un fantasma y no tener a nadie con quien apoyarme?" pregunto retoricamente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza exasperado. "Creo que no te das cuenta de las consecuencias por romper las reglas. Si quieres un ejemplo perfecto de eso solo tienes que mirar a tu derecha." Luke abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a su derecha donde estaba Thalia que también parecía sorprendida. "Las acciones de su padre al violar su juramento sobre el Estigia han hecho que Thalia sea perseguida por hordas de monstruos y obligandola a huir." en realidad Naruto sabia que su situación abría sido mucho peor si no fuera por Hera pero no tenia porque sacar el tema ahora.

Luke y Thalia fruncieron el ceño. "La razón por la que me persiguen los monstruos es porque Hades odia a mi padre." dijo la chica.

"Y si Hades no odiara a tu padre, el destino hubiera encontrado otra forma de hacerte sufrir." contesto. "Tu padre violo su juramento, en teoría, debería sufrir las consecuencias por sus acciones pero al ser un dios, Estigia no puede castigarle. Por lo que la justicia y el castigo los tienen que pagar sus hijos. Podéis pensar que vuestra situación es obra de personas concretas y en parte tenéis razón, pero el destino tiene sus formas para hacer pagar a la gente su libra de carne y no hay forma de evitarlo." contestó antes de volver a centrarse en el chico.

"Si tu padre hubiera intentado cruzar la linea, quizá tu situación hubiera sido mejor durante un tiempo. Pero créeme, las cosas no hubieran tardado en empeorar y por mucho que Hermes hubiera intentado luchar contra las consecuencias, hay cosas contra las cuales, ni siquiera un dios, puede luchar. Intentó hacer lo que pudo sin ponerte en peligro Luke."

"Dices que tu padre no se preocupa por ti, pero por lo que sé, cuando estabas aun viviendo con tu madre, te visitaba una vez a la semana para asegurarse de que estabas bien. A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia, del dolor que debía sentir al ver a su amante enferma y del daño que le hacían los gritos y reproches de su propio hijo, siguió viniendo porque era más doloroso para él abandonarte a tu suerte que sufrir todo eso."

"Hay un limite a lo que los dioses pueden hacer por sus hijos y si lo cruzan, hay consecuencias. No para ellos, sino para sus hijos. Te quejas de todo el dolor por el que has pasado pero no tienes ni idea de lo que ha sufrido tu padre por ti. No vuelvas a decir que no le importas, Hermes es un mejor padre que muchos otros dioses." finalizo de forma tajante.

El coche se sumió en el silencio y nadie se atrevía a perturbarlo. Annabeth sintiendo la tensión en el aire prefirió seguir atenta a la pantalla en busca de posibles enemigos. Thalia por su parte estaba mirando a su amigo preocupada.

Luke tenia la cabeza echa un lio, toda su vida había reprochado a su padre su falta de acción. Le culpaba por darle una vida donde era perseguido sin tregua por los monstruos y sin nadie en quien confiar. Pero ahora resultaba que su padre había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle sin ponerle en peligro. Fue algo muy duro de asimilar y ahora se sentía muy confuso, furioso y en cierta medida, disgustado consigo mismo.

Pero entonces sus ojos se desplazaron a su mochila, donde guardaba cierto diario. Recordó la promesa que había hecho y se sintió en conflicto, ya no estaba tan seguro sobre sus ideales, al menos en lo que concernía a su padre.

Quizá seria hora de hablar otra vez con él … y quizá volver a casa.

"¿Te importaría llevarme a Westport?" preguntó Luke.

XENDX


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenas gente, no hay mucho que decir. Solo que os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Aparte de eso, hace unos días quite el capitulo 3 por error cuando quise hacer unas correcciones con la edad de Luke y Thalia. En caso de duda os dejo aquí las fechas de nacimiento de los semidioses más importantes junto a Naruto.

Recordad, la fecha actual de mi historia es el verano de 2001, el 19/20 de Julio para ser precisos.

Naruto Uzumaki, tiene 155 años. Después de rejuvenecer, tiene actualmente 22 años y aparenta la edad que tiene. (Voy a explicar de forma lógica más tarde en mi historia como funciona el factor de vitalidad Uzumaki) Oficialmente, Naruto Nació el 10 de Octubre de 1979.

Luke Castellan, nació el 3 de Enero de 1987, actualmente tiene 14 años.

Thalia Grace, nació el 21 de Diciembre de 1988, actualmente tiene 12 años

Annabeth Chase, nació el 12 de Julio de 1992, actualmente tiene 9 años

Percy Jackson, nació el 18 de Agosto de 1993, actualmente tiene 7 años.

Sí, Annebeth es mayor que Percy por 1 año y poco, no me lo he inventado, lo he buscado por Internet. La única fecha de nacimiento que me he inventado a sido la de Luke, lo único que sabia era que nació entre 1987 y 1998 por lo que para ser más coherente tuve que darle una fecha especifica.

Dicho esto, empecemos.

Reviews:

The Black Shield : no era Cronos, era Hades el que envió a esos ejércitos de monstruos para matar a Thalia, aunque en este capitulo descubrirás que algo de culpa tiene en la situación de Luke.

Pablo21 : Gracias, da gusto sentirse apreciado :D

TaoRyu : eso amigo mio, tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más para saberlo, pero prometo que no estarás decepcionado.

UltronFatalis : vas a tener que esperar un poco más para ver algo asi.

El mexivergas : pues lo siento, pero el harem no encaja en el perfil de Naruto en esta historia … creo. La verdad es que estoy dividido entre dos mujeres que podrían acabar siendo su pareja, aun lo estoy pensando.

Esthela : actualizo cuando puedo, no tengo un calendario definido, lo siento (^_^)'

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 : May Castellan, Sasuke Uchiha y El Oscuro.**

 **XxxXxxX**

"Porfiii."

"No."

"Vamos tío, enróllate."

"No."

"Por favor, haremos lo que sea."

"¡No! Por ultima vez, no voy a enseñaros los caminos de la fuerza. ¡No soy un Jedi!" grito Naruto hartó de la insistencia de los dos adolescentes.

Después de decidir su ruta, Luke y Thalia habían estado molestándolo sin parar. De alguna forma, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que era un caballero Jedi, que había sido mandado a la tierra por ordenes del Primordial Caos para reclutarlos a la orden Jedi y unirse a la República Galáctica.

Estos dos habían visto demasiada ciencia ficción.

"¿Entonces como es que tienes un sable láser?" protestó Luke.

"¿Y las torretas láser de tu coche?" siguió Thalia.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio mientras que a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto, Annabeth se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

"Vale, mi espada no es un sable láser, es una empuñadura que me permite producir una hoja de rayos controlada." explicó. A pesar de que Luke se veía un poco decepcionado, había llamado completamente la atención de Thalia.

"¿Y las torretas?" preguntó la chica de pelo negro.

"Eso ya es más complicado, es una función que incorporé con el coche."

Ambos adolescentes lo miraron confundidos. "¿Que tiene de especial el coche?" preguntó Luke.

Naruto resoplo divertido. "¿Has visto muchos coches correr por ahí sin hacer ni un solo ruido?"

Luke y Thalia se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta de este pequeño detalle y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. A pesar de que se podía oír el sonido de los neumáticos sobre la carretera, no podían oír el sonido de ningún motor.

"¿Como es posible?" pregunto la chica incrédula.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso. "Este coche no tiene motor, funciona con una serie de cables y sellos especiales repartidos por todo el coche. Las torretas y las ametralladoras sobre el techo funcionan de la misma manera."

"¿Sellos?" preguntó Thalia.

"¿Pero necesitara alguna fuente de energía, verdad?" siguió el chico.

"Claro, el combustible soy yo." dijo con simpleza.

"¡Tu!/¡Tu!"

El veterano asintió. "Si, el coche chupa mi energía divina para hacer funcionar el coche. Mi asiento va chupando constantemente mi energía y esta pasa por unos cables conectados por todo el coche. También he incorporado una batería que almacena mi energía en caso de emergencia. Los sellos transforman mi energía divina en electricidad para hacer que funcione y en el caso de las torretas depende de la munición. Los 'rayos láser' como los habéis llamado son en realidad rayos de plasma. Las torretas tienen varios sellos que comprimen los gases en el aire antes de enviar una corriente de alto voltaje, creando las balas que habéis estado disparando como niños. " explicó, la ultima parte en un tono de reproche. Incluso después de haber abatido a todos los enemigos, se habían dedicado a disparar por el cielo como unos locos.

En serio, incluso su hermana pequeña era más madura que estos dos.

Ambos tuvieron la decencia de parecer culpables.

"Lo siento, si lo hubiéramos sabido no habríamos desperdiciado balas." dijo Thalia sintiéndose culpable, había estado desperdiciando la energía de Naruto sin darse cuenta.

El hombre adulto suspiró. "Da igual, no es como si me estuviera muriendo de cansancio. Incluso si voy a 120 Km/H repongo mi energía divina más rápido de lo que la gasto, el verdadero problema es cuando se activan las torretas pero aun así me queda mucha energía. Solo estoy cansado del viaje."

Naruto, a pesar de que Annabeth no lo sabia, había tenido una semana bastante agotadora. Había estado conduciendo en su mayor parte por la noche mientras su hermana dormía, utilizando sus capacidades de sensor para evitar las carreteras donde podía detectar a los monstruos y cuando encontró tiempo para dormir, siempre tenia que hacerlo con un ojo abierto, atento por si algún enemigo se aproximaba.

Por las ciudades también había estado bastante ocupado, mientras que Annabeth estaba disfrutando, el hombre no había bajado la guardia ni un instante, en busca constantemente de monstruos ocultos entre la multitud. Lo más difícil en esa situación era matarlos sin que ni ellos ni su hermana se dieran cuenta.

Después de una semana de conducir sin parar, estar atento en todo momento, perdiendo horas de sueño y matar a un sin numero de monstruos de forma discreta asegurándose de que Annabeth no se enteraba de nada, Naruto estaba agotado mental y físicamente.

" _Lo que daría por una buena cama._ " se lamentó mentalmente.

Naruto condujo en silencio su coche todo el camino hasta Westport y a partir de ahí, siguió las indicaciones de Luke. El coche recorrió las calles de la zona periférica de la ciudad durante 10 minutos hasta que por fin llegó a su destino.

El grupo llegó a una calle de doble vía llena de casas de una planta con jardín delantero y trasero. Era un barrió bastante tranquilo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que eran las 2H00 de la noche. Naruto siguió conduciendo a la espera de que Luke le indicara cual de esas casas era su antiguo hogar.

"Ahí" indicó con el dedo.

Naruto miró a la izquierda y observo una pequeña casa con las paredes de color blanco y las tejas del techo negras. La puerta de entrada a la casa estaba justo en medio de la fachada delantera de la casa. A la izquierda de la puerta, sobre la zona se encontraba el césped con varios nomos de jardín y a la derecha había un pequeño cuadro de carretera lo suficientemente grande como para aparcar el coche.

Naruto guió el coche hasta el emplazamiento y en cuento cruzó el perímetro de la casa, sus ojos se ampliaron brevemente y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. " _Así que no lo había dejado desprotegido del todo._ " El veterano podía percibir una pequeña barrera alrededor de la propiedad, no era muy potente, ni siquiera podría parar al más débil de los monstruos. Pero la barrera permitía camuflar a los que habitaban dentro y dar cierta seguridad. " _Me pregunto como abra logrado hacerlo sin romper las leyes antiguas._ "

El rubió salió de sus pensamientos al oír a todos saliendo del coche y decidió seguir su ejemplo. Las ametralladoras seguían encima del techo pero no se molestó en volver a sellarlas, los mortales no lograrían verlas, la niebla se encargaría de ello. En cuanto a las torretas traseras, Naruto las había vuelto a guardar en cuento Luke y Thalia empezaron a comportarse como niños.

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia la puerta y Luke tomó la delantera. El chico se plantó delante de la puerta, tan nervioso que estaba sudando ligeramente y llamó al timbre. El hijo de Hermes esperaba que su madre estaría lo suficientemente cuerda como para acordarse de donde estaba la puerta.

Las luces dentro de la casa se encendieron, arrojando un poco de luz en el jardín gracias a las ventanas. Todos pudieron oír a alguien acercándose a la puerta con pasos apresurados. Al cabo de unos segundos, oyeron el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Naruto pensó que May Castellan fue una vez una mujer muy hermosa, sin embargo, los años habían sido crueles con ella. La locura prolongada había causado que el cabello dorado que Hermes le había descrito se volviera blanco y sus ojos antaño azules, tenían ahora un matiz de color verde enfermizo. Prácticamente solo tenia piel y hueso, estaba muy delgada y era solo un poco más pequeña que su hijo que media 1m60.

El antiguo Kage iba a comparar a esta mujer a uno de los fantasmas que había visto en las películas de terror, pero ese pensamiento murió en el momento en el que la mujer puso los ojos sobre su hijo. No había locura en esos ojos, May Castellan estaba muy cuerda en estos momentos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver esos ojos que empezaban a humedecerse y derramar lagrimas.

"Luke." apenas fue un murmullo, pero estaba tan cargado de amor y anhelo que casi se podía vislumbrar la esperanza de la mujer. El chico se veía un poco incomodo sin saber muy bien que decir frente a la madre que había dejado hace 6 años, se había escapado de casa, dejándola sola y ahora que la tenia delante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había afectado su partida. Hasta hace 6 años, si bien estaba loca, tenia buena salud pero ahora estaba muy frágil y una parte del chico se reprocho a si mismo por haberla abandonado.

Luke quiso disculparse pero antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra, May saltó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó como si fuera su linea de vida. Empezó a sollozar de forma histérica apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Estas bien, vas a estar bien, gracias Dioses. ¡Gracias!" grito derramando lagrimas de alegría sin soltar a su hijo.

Los 4 semidioses se quedaron conmocionados viendo a la mujer, de todas las reacciones posibles al conocerla no se esperaban esta.

 **XxxXxxX**

May Castellan se quedó llorando durante 10 minutos, para gran incomodidad y desconcierto de todos, hasta que se quedo dormida. Estaba claro que la mujer estaba agotada y había estado sometida a una gran cantidad de estrés recientemente. Luke la cogió en brazos antes de entrar en su casa y llevarla directamente al dormitorio principal mientras los demás esperaban en el salón.

La casa estaba relativamente limpia, aparte de algunos trastos viejos colocados en alguna que otra esquina y pegatinas extrañas y dibujos por las paredes, todo parecía estar relativamente bien mantenido. Naruto se sentó en uno de los 2 sofás del salón que estaban colocados de forma opuesta y con una televisión a la derecha/izquierda de los 2 muebles. Había un cuantos cuadros repartidos por la habitación pero ni una sola foto enmarcada se podía ver en toda la casa.

No había visto ni las habitaciones ni el baño, pero la cocina parecía un campo de batalla, la basura estaba apilada en un rincón, la encimera llena de restos de comida y sobre una pequeña mesa situada en un rincón se encontraban varios platos todos llenos con sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jugo Kool-Aid. Algunos de los platos debieron de estar ahí desde hace varios días, el moho se estaba comiendo el pan y el jugo tenia un color extraño. Parecía ser que era la comida favorita de Luke cuando era más pequeño y su madre había estado preparando esos platos todos los días.

Naruto esperó tranquilamente a que Luke volviera junto a las chicas que estaban sentadas delante de él. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el chico rascándose la nuca. "Lo siento, no me esperaba que iba a reaccionar así, es la primera vez que la he visto alterada por algo o llorar." se disculpo, incluso ahora le costaba creer lo que había visto.

Naruto y Thalia hicieron un gesto con la mano, despidiendo sus disculpas. Sin embargo, Annabeth era muy curiosa sobre la mujer. "¿Que le pasa a tu madre? Sus ojos eran raros, como si tuviera nubes de humo verde dentro." preguntó curiosa.

Naruto iba a regañarla por ser tan contundente pero Luke habló incluso antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Mi madre intentó hace años convertirse en el nuevo Oráculo de Delfos pero algo salió mal y … bueno, acabó así." dijo tristemente.

La pequeña rubia se sorprendió y tenia más preguntas. "Nadie sabe porque …" empezó Naruto llamando su atención. " … pero poco después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando el antiguo Oráculo murió y alguien intentó tomar su lugar, el proceso falló y la candidata murió. Un Oráculo es una mujer que alberga en su cuerpo el espíritu de Delfos y a través de él, es capaz de profetizar el futuro. Pero por alguna razón, en las ultimas décadas el espíritu a rechazo a todas las candidatas, matándolas en el proceso. La única excepción hasta ahora a sido la madre de Luke."

Ahora fue el turno del aludido en sentirse interesado. "Estas muy bien informado."

Naruto le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando dije que tu padre se preocupaba mucho por ti, lo dije en serio. Desde que le conocí, me contó muchas cosas, entre ellas como fue tu infancia y lo mal que se sentía por no poder hacer más por tu madre y tu. Te ha estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo y casi se vuelve loco cuando perdió tu rastro hace unas semanas en Virginia."

Luke se sorprendió y tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo, solo para luego sonreír ligeramente al saber que su padre se preocupaba por él.

Pero esa sonrisa murió tan pronto como recordó lo que pasó en Virginia, en esa casa y el sacrificio que hizo ese hombre para salvar a Thalia y a él mismo. La morena adivinó lo que estaba pensando y su expresión se volvió sombría de golpe.

Annabeth miró a ambos confundida. "¿Que pasa?"

"Nada." contestó Luke. "Solo estamos recordando lo que pasó en esa casa."

El veterano levantó una ceja. "¿Queréis compartirlo?" preguntó.

La hija de Zeus hizo una mueca de tristeza. "Halcyon Green …"

"Era un hijo de Apolo que nació con el poder de ver el futuro. Los dioses y su padre le prohibieron hablar de sus predicciones pero no les hizo caso y salvó una mujer que estaba a punto de morir al verla en una visión. Apolo se enfureció con el y lo maldijo. Hal perdió su voz y quedó prisionero en su propia casa en Virginia, custodiada por Leucrotas que imitaban las voces humanas para atraer a semidioses y una vez dentro ya no había forma de salir. El bastardo de Apolo usó a su propio hijo para construir una trampa para semidioses, ató su mente a la de los Leucrotas para que dijeran lo que pensaban, para que su voz guiara a los semidioses a su perdición." dijo en un tono cargado de veneno que hizo Annabeth se estremeciera.

Thalia siguió. "Estábamos siguiendo a Amaltea, la cabra que envió mi padre cuando nos cruzamos con la casa. Entramos para intentar ayudar y caímos de lleno en la trampa. Antes de que los Leucrotas nos cogieran Hal nos protegió encerandonos en su cuarto, pero tarde o temprano los Leucrotas iban a entrar. Hal … se sacrificó atrayendo a los Leucrotas y se incineró con ellos con fuego Griego." sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Luke entonces saco una daga de una funda atada a la parte baja de su espalda. "Me dio esta daga y su diario para que no cometiera los mismos errores que él. Le prometí que me enfrentaría a los Dioses como a él le habría gustado hacerlo." dijo en un tono solemne.

Naruto se quedó mirando al chico en silenció con el ceño fruncido. Una frase podía tener múltiples significados y Naruto pudo ver con claridad que Luke no había entendido el mensaje que quiso transmitirle Halcyon Green.

"¿Dime Luke, como piensas mantener esa promesa?" preguntó.

La expresión de Luke se oscureció aun más, una mezcla de odio y rencor podía distinguirse entre sus rasgos faciales. "Guerra."

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe mientras Annabeth empezó a temblar. "¿¡Luke, que estas diciendo!?" gritó Thalia, ella sabia del rencor que tenia en contra de los Dioses, pero no se imaginaba que este era tan grande.

"Es la única forma Thalia, los Dioses han estado jugando con nuestras vidas demasiado tiempo, es hora que paguen por sus pecados en contra de nosotros. Si tengo que hacerlo, voy a llevar la guerra al Olimpo sin importar las consecuencias." dijo en un tono duro.

Thalia se quedó mirando a su único amigo desde hace años sin saber que decir mientras Annabeth se alejó poco a poco al otro lado del sofá y se levantó para esconderse detrás de su hermano. El chico le daba miedo.

Naruto ignoró a Annabeth que se había sentado a su lado/detrás de él y se quedo mirando al hijo de su amigo con una expresión neutra antes de cerrar los ojos. "¿Realmente estas dispuesto a llegar tan lejos?" preguntó.

Luke giró la cabeza para mirar al Uzumaki. "Sí."

"Ya veo." contestó antes de volver a abrir los ojos. "¿Dime has pensado en todas las implicaciones que conllevan tus planes?"

El hijo de Hermes entrecerró los ojos. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Una guerra no la pueda llevar un solo hombre, se necesita un ejercito. ¿A quien reclutarías?" preguntó.

"A mis compañeros semidioses." contestó convencido.

Naruto resoplo. "Asumes que te seguirán." dijo divertido.

Luke lo miró enfadado. "Pues claro, porque no iban a hacerlo, han vivido en las misma condiciones que nosotros."

"De nuevo, asumes que ese es un factor suficiente para que te sigan en contra de sus propios padres. ¿Dime, después de lo que te he contado sobre tu padre, realmente podrías apuntar una espada contra él sin dudar?"

Luke abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido, se había olvidado por completo de la conversación que había tenido hace unos minutos en el coche. El chico consideró de nuevo las palabras del hijo de Atenea y se sintió perdido. Sus planes habían sido basados en el supuesto de que los Dioses no se preocupaban por sus hijos, y ahora que Naruto había desmentido sus ideas se sintió perdido por unos instantes.

Entonces, esa voz le susurró de nuevo en su cabeza, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, alimentando su odio, su furia, su rabia. Pero a pesar de ello, las palabras del veterano seguían persistentes en su mente.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al sentir una presencia maliciosa dentro del chico. Esas emociones negativas no provenían del propio Luke, era como si algo, o alguien, estuviera instando al chico a tomar sus decisiones basadas en el odio y el rencor. Pero esa presencia era débil, minúscula, como una vela en medio de un huracán a punto de extinguirse. Ni siquiera debería ser capaz de influenciar a Luke.

… a menos que el chico fuera muy susceptible a las emociones y a ser influenciado.

… y su pequeña capacidad de regeneración en el bosque …

… podría ser …

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos cuando una idea cruzó su mente. " _Es posible, después de todo ambos tienen el mismo padre, Luke podría haber heredado una habilidad similar._ " pensó por unos instantes. Pero decidió dejar esa idea para más tarde, por ahora debía romper la influencia que esa … cosa tenia sobre Luke.

"Luke, asumes que todos los Dioses son padres horribles." empezó ganándose la atención de todos en la sala. "La ventaja de ser amigo con la Diosa de la Familia es que estoy bastante al tanto de como son los Dioses. Por lo que me a contado Hestia, Afrodita, a pesar de ser una mujer bastante promiscua, se preocupa muchísimo por sus hijos, siempre los reclama en el momento en el que llegan al campamento. También están Demeter y tu padre, ninguno de sus hijos tiene una sola queja sobre ellos y los aman profundamente. ¿Realmente crees que irían en contra de sus propios padres?"

La cara del chico era como un libro abierto y, poco a poco, la duda empezó a instalarse en su mente, liberándose de la influencia negativa que lo tenia bajo sus garras.

"Tu propósito es vengar a los semidioses pero estarías realmente dispuesto a matar a las personas que quieres proteger solo para satisfacer tus ansias de venganza y castigo. No serias diferente a Apolo." dijo dejando conmocionado a Luke. "Por querer castigar a una sola persona, Apolo condenó a muerte a decenas sino cientos de semidioses. ¿Estarías dispuestos a sacrificar a decenas de semidioses dispuestos a luchar por sus padres solo para castigar a unos pocos dioses?"

Casi lo tenia, la influencia de esa cosa estaba a punto de desaparecer, solo faltaba dar el golpe de gracia.

"Dejadme contaros una pequeña historia." dijo llamando de nuevo la atención de Luke y las dos chicas. "De vuelta y en mi hogar, había un chico que se había obsesionado con la venganza. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y era mi mejor amigo."

"Sasuke perdió a toda su familia a manos de su hermano Itachi." dijo conmocionando a todos los presentes. "Una noche cuando tenia 6 años, volvió de la academia y cuando llegó al barrio donde vivía su familia se encontró a sus tíos y primos muertos por toda la calle. Cuando entró en su casa se encontró los cuerpos de sus padres desangrándose en el suelo y su hermano empuñando una espada manchada de sangre en su mano. Itachi le dijo que los había matado para probar sus limites y uso su poder para sumirlo en una ilusión que le obligo a ver durante 3 días como masacraba una y otra vez a toda su familia."

Thalia y Annabeth tuvieron que tragarse la bilis que amenazaba por salir de sus bocas. Ambas tenían hermanos y la situación que les estaba contando en este momento parecía un cuento de horror salido de sus peores pesadillas. El hecho de que ambas sabían en sus mentes que esto era una historia verídica solo lo hacia peor.

"Después de eso Sasuke se obsesiono con la venganza, olvidándose de todo lo demás. El chico se aisló a si mismo, negándose a hacer amigos y entrenando sin parar para poder un día matar a su propio hermano. Cuando acabamos la academia, ambos acabamos en el mismo escuadrón. Sinceramente, yo lo odiaba en un principio porque tenia todo lo que yo deseaba. El respeto y el amor de la gente del pueblo mientras que yo era un paria sin talento."

"Aun así, después de meses en el mismo equipo, nos convertimos en rivales y en el fondo, ambos nos considerábamos amigos, a pesar de que Sasuke lo iba a negar rotundamente. Pero llegó un punto donde Sasuke pensó que el pueblo lo estaba frenando y que si quería vengar a su familia tendría que aliarse con un desertor y traicionar al pueblo. Por ello, una noche, cogió sus cosas y se fue en busca de ese hombre que le había dado promesas de poder."

"Claro esta, mi pueblo no iba a permitir que se fuera sin mas, la traición se castigaba con la muerte pero aun así Sasuke era demasiado valioso como para matarlo, por lo que nos enviaron a mi y 4 de mis compañeros para traerlo de vuelta vivo."

"No voy a irme por las ramas, Sasuke estaba protegido por 4 guardias y el combate fue inevitable pero llegó un punto donde me quede solo, frente a frente con él. Yo le suplique que volviera al pueblo, había personas que se preocupaban por él, personas que le querían. Sasuke no quiso escuchar y inevitablemente acabamos luchando. Yo intente luchar sin herirlo demasiado en cuanto a él …"

Naruto se quedo callado rememorando la escena en su mente. La batalla fue brutal y muy dura, Naruto lucho con todo lo que tenia sin poner en riesgo la vida de su amigo. Pero Sasuke …

"¿En cuanto a él …?" preguntó Luke cautivado por la historia. En el fondo, no quería saberlo, de cierta forma, podía identificarse son ese chico y no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo ni lo que sus palabras implicaban.

Naruto no dijo nada, en su lugar empezó a desabrocharse su chaleco negro y luego su camisa. Thalia que estaba adentrada profundamente en su historia, salió de golpe mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Cosa que le valió una mirada airada de Annabeth por mirar a su hermano de esa manera y Luke miró un poco molestó a rubio.

Pero todas esas expresiones murieron, sustituidas por el horror, cuando Naruto apartó el lado izquierdo de su camisa mostrando a la luz de todas una horrible cicatriz vertical de 10 cm de largo justo donde se encontraba su órgano vital.

"Me atravesó el pecho y el corazón 2 veces con un rayo." declaró.

Luke se puso blanco de golpe mientras se estremecía, no solo por la vista de la cicatriz, sino por lo que estaba implicando.

Annabeth y Thalia tuvieron que tapar sus bocas para ahogar un gritó de horror pues también entendieron lo que estaba diciendo Naruto.

Sasuke había intentado matarlo.

"Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como para matarme a mi, su mejor amigo, todo por la venganza." declaro antes de soltar el lado de su camisa y volver a atarla junto a su chaleco. "Mi mejor amigo estuvo dispuesto a dejar de lado todo lo bueno que le quedaba en la vida porque no pudo olvidar su rencor y acabó consumiéndolo por dentro. ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a llegar a estos extremos?" preguntó mientras miraba con dureza al rubio.

Luke estaba temblando solo de pensarlo. La simple idea de convertirse en alguien dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo le daban ganas de vomitar. " _Matar a Thalia …_ " pensó asqueado solo de pensarlo.

No no podía, no quería ni pensarlo.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente al sentir como esa influencia negativa perdía por completo su agarre sobre el chico. " _Bien, pero voy a tener que estar atentó por si vuelve._ " fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, parecía que quería usar a Luke para empezar una guerra con el Olimpo.

No iba a permitirlo, no en su reloj.

Pero aun así el chico había estado bajo la influencia de esa cosa desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Podía ser que Luke hubiera aceptado de forma permanente algunas de sus ideas más negativas. Por ello, decidió seguir un poco más y darle algo en lo que pensar.

"¿Sabéis que es lo más trágico de esta historia?" dijo sacando a todo el mundo de su horror. "Sasuke acabó matando a su hermano …" declaró sacandoles una mueca a los 3 niños. " … y fue entonces cuando se enteró de la verdad tras las acciones de Itachi."

Annabeth miró a su hermano dudosa. "¿Que-que quieres decir?"

Naruto cerró los ojos de nuevo. "La familia de Sasuke y Itachi había estado preparando un golpe de estado." declaró sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. "Los altos cargos de mi pueblo sabían que si tenían éxito, iban a dejar al pueblo severamente debilitado, a merced de nuestros enemigos y podría haberlos tentado a atacarnos. No solo habría significado la aniquilación del pueblo, podría haber empezado una nueva guerra."

"Para evitar ese resultado, el líder de mi pueblo ordenó a Itachi que masacrara a todos los miembros de su familia para salvar al pueblo." Los 3 jóvenes semidioses estaban mas haya de las palabtas, incapaces de decir una sola palabra. "Sin embargo hubo una persona que no pudo matar sin importar las ordenes que le dieran." declaró antes de mirar a Luke. "No pudo matar a su hermano pequeño."

"Itachi lo sacrificó todo por el pueblo. Mató a su familia, se convirtió en un traidor de buena gana a los ojos del mundo y murió de buena gana a manos de su hermano pequeño. Todo eso porque prefirió dar su vida por el pueblo y por el hermano pequeño que tanto amaba."

Thalia y Annabeth ya no pudieron contener las lagrimas, empezaron a sollozar abiertamente mientras Luke se quedaba de pie sin poder decir nada y con la cabeza completamente en blanco.

Naruto se levantó. "Lo que intento explicarte con esta historia Luke es que : la venganza es un camino que te consume, te lleva a cometer errores que luego puedes lamentar y que el mundo no es blanco o negro. Hay una razón por cada acción, incluso los Dioses tienen sus razones para hacer lo que hacen. Piensa lo que te he dicho antes de juzgar a los Dioses por igual y a Hermes. Dime tu opinión mañana." declaró antes de mirar a su hermana y a Thalia con una sonrisa triste. "Sé que no es el mejor cuento que puedo daros para dormir, pero sera mejor que durmáis un poco, voy a comprobar algo antes de acostarme. Buenas noches." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios.

El silenció reino en el salón, solo perturbado por los pequeños sollozos persistentes de Thalia y Annabeth. La historia que acababan de oír era, de lejos, la cosa más triste y trágica que habían oído en su vida. La hija de Atenea estaba seguro que ninguna tragedia griega podía ser más horrible que lo que acababa de oír.

Luke empezó a dirigirse hacia el mismo pasillo que Naruto, en directo a su habitación. "Buenas noches." murmuro.

Thalia, a pesar de su estado, vio el estado de su amigo y quiso decir algo para animarlo. Pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, no sabia que decir en una situación como esta.

El hijo caminó lentamente hacia su habitación casi sin darse cuenta. En estos momentos parecía un fantasma, su mirada completamente en blanco mirando al vació y su mente intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir. La mente de Luke estaba comparando poco a poco la historia que acababa de escuchar con su propia situación a la vez que su celebro reconstruía poco a poco toda su opinión sobre su situación y sus intenciones.

El chico llegó a su habitación y entró sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor. La habitación seguía igual que el idea que se había ido. Las mismas sabanas con estampado de sandalias con alas. La misma ropa que cuando tenia 9 años era visible en su armario entre abierto así como los dibujos sobre su escritorio.

Luke camino hasta su cama y se sentó en ella. El chico no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado sin hacer nada podría haber sido segundos, minutos o incluso horas, pero llegó un punto donde su mente por fin proceso el alcance lo que pretendía hacer.

Lo injusto que había sido con su padre.

Las consecuencias de sus objetivos.

Las atrocidades que habría podido cometer.

Luke en ese momento, se rompió.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer como ríos por sus ojos, una mueca de horror y arrepentimiento empezó a formarse en su cara y su mente se llenó de remordimientos.

Luke lloró con toda su alma hasta quedarse dormido, pidiendo perdón a su padre y Thalia. Pidiendo perdón por lo que había estado a punto hacer.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto camino hacia la habitación de May sumido en sus pensamientos.

No estaba seguro de si hizo bien al contarles la historia de Sasuke, pero sintió que era necesario para que Luke entendiera en lo que podía llegar a convertirse si se dejaba llevar por la venganza.

Pero aun así no había contado el resto de la historia.

Poco después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su hermano, camino no volvió al pueblo como todo el mundo se esperaba.

No.

Siguió el camino de la venganza de nuevo.

Sasuke culpo a los altos cargos del pueblo por la muerte de su hermano. Culpó al pueblo por haberle empujado a matar a su propio hermano en su ignorancia.

Pero a pesar de ello, cuando estalló la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Sasuke se unió a su lado para luchar contra las fuerzas enemigas que pretendían y cuando Kaguya resucito, le ayudó a derrotarla.

Fue solo después cuando pensaba que todo había acabado que Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke había llegado a una conclusión bastante oscura sobre el mundo Shinobi.

Sasuke afirmaba que le sistema estaba corrupto y que pretendía asesinar a todos los Kages de todos los pueblos antes de asumir el mando como el líder de todo el mundo. Pretendia llevar una revolución con el poder de los Bijus y subyugar a todo el mundo bajo una tiranía basada en el miedo y el terror.

Naruto se opuso a el de nuevo pensando que sus acciones eran innecesarias. Las 5 Grandes Naciones Shinobi, los pueblos más poderosos de las Naciones Elementales se habían unido juntas, dejando de lado su antiguo rencor para derrotar a un enemigo más fuerte y defender su libertad. Lo que pretendía hacer Sasuke era innecesario por no decir completamente mal.

Por ello se enfrentaron en combate de nuevo. Naruto acabo perdiendo su brazo derecho y Sasuke su brazo izquierdo. Pero aun así valió la pena, al final Naruto logro hacer entrar en razón al idiota de su mejor amigo y hacerle volver al pueblo.

Sasuke consiguió un perdón completo gracias a que sus acciones fueron cruciales para ganar la guerra pero aun así seguia siendo mal visto por el resto del mundo.

Por suerte para él, la ultima integrante de su equipo, Sakura Haruno, consiguió ver más haya de sus acciones y lo perdonó por sus errores. Infierno, ambos tuvieron una hija, Sarada Uchiha, que acabó convirtiéndose en la sucesora de Naruto al nombrarla Nanadaime Hokage (Séptima Sombra del Fuego).

Naruto sabia que Sasuke tuvo suerte, el rubio había estado dispuesto a llegar a estos extremos porque valoraba el vinculo con su mejor amigo a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Pero el resultado habría podido ser completamente diferente, resultando en la muerte de Sasuke y la suya propia.

Luke tenia a Thalia, una amiga que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todas las probabilidades porque era importante para él. En cierta forma,el vinculo que compartían esos dos le recordaba un poco a su situación con Sasuke y el Uzumaki se rehusaba a ver una parodia de lo que les pasó en su juventud.

Solo esperaba que Luke seria capaz de dejar de lado su venganza y valorar lo que tenia a pesar de los estragos que esa presencia maligna en su mente podría haber causado.

Hablando de esa presencia maligna, iba a ocuparse de eso en cuanto comprobara a May.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta por fin que estaba en la habitación de May. La mujer estaba durmiendo en su cama, envuelta en las sabanas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El veterano parpadeó sorprendido antes de frotarse con fuerza los ojos y suspirar. " _Dioses, si que estoy cansado mejor acabar con esto de una vez._ " Cerró los ojos y se centro en sus capacidades de detección.

El antiguo Kage busco dentro del cuerpo de la mujer alguna 'cosa' fuera de lo normal que pudiera explicar su locura. Hermes le había contado que después del 'incidente', May tenia a veces ataques. Los ojos empezaban a brillar de color verde y de su boca salia una niebla verde inquietante. Naruto no estaba seguro si ese fenómeno estaba relacionado con alguna energía extraña que se encontraba en su interior o si May estaba simplemente poseída por el 'algo', ya que el espíritu de Delfos seguía encerrado en una momia de vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo.

Tardo un buen rato en encontrar lo que buscaba, estaba intentando percibir alguna energía extranjera dentro de su cuerpo en vano. Fue solo cuando centro sus sentidos en su cabeza que logro encontrar una anomalía.

Para empezar estaba el hecho de que May tenia energía divina dentro de su cuerpo. Algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que Hermes le había asegurado que era una mortal. Aun más raro fue el hecho de que dicha energía se encontraba unicamente en torno a la cabeza, lo que explicaría porque May era una mortal con vista clara.

Es decir, con la capacidad de ver a través de la niebla de una forma que otros semidioses no podían igualar.

Cuando analizó la energía de May, pudo encontrar algo que le resultó muy familiar. Pudo identificar una energía divina que pertenecía claramente a la mujer.

Pero había otra, mezclándose y luchando por tomar el control sobre la mujer.

Este fenómeno le resulto muy familiar. Le recordó un poco al chakra de sus inquilinos mezclándose con el suyo propio en su cuerpo, lo que significaba que había otra cosa dentro de May.

" _¿Es posible que el espíritu de Delfos haya dejado parte de su poder detrás?_ " teorizó. El espíritu era básicamente una alma errante que habitaba un nuevo huésped cuando el anterior era demasiado viejo para albergarlo.

De sus experiencias de vuelta en casa, sabia que era posible fracturar el alma de una persona y dejarla en varias personas, cierto Sannin serpiente era la prueba de ello. ¿Podría ser que este fuera un caso similar y que dicho fragmento estuviera luchando por incorporarse en el cuerpo de la mujer? Pero entonces la pregunta de porque el espíritu de Delfos no podía cambiar de huésped seguía en el aire y sobretodo, porque May, al contrario que las demás candidatas había sobrevivido.

Aunque eso daba igual ahora mismo, sabia que May no se merecía esto y que la mujer podía ser un punto de apoyo muy importante para Luke si conseguía 'curarla'. " _¿Pero como se supone que lo haga? ¿Llamo a un exorcista?_ " pensó sarcásticamente para si mismo. Debía encontrar la forma de quitar ese pedazo de alma sin afectar el alma de May. La persona indicada para hacer un trabajo así o buscar consejo serian o Hades o Melione. El primero porque era el Dios del Inframundo y trabajaba con almas a todas horas, la segunda porque era la Diosa de los Fantasmas. Pero dudaba que ambos Dioses se molestarían en ayudar a una simple mortal, no de forma gratuita al menos. Melione era bastante antisocial por lo que estaba fuera de la mesa y Hades, aunque estuviera dispuesto ayudar, casi podía imaginarse lo que le exigiría. " _Ni de coña voy a intercambiar a Thalia por un favor._ " pensó. Tenia que encontrar otra forma.

Pero entonces recordó a su difunto mejor amigo y lo que le confió hace décadas. Esa cosa podría sin duda ayudar con este problema pero no estaba seguro de si era buena idea. Después de tantos años, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera dañado por los estragos del tiempo y ni siquiera sabia como usarlo. " _Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera otras opciones._ " pensó de mal humor. Era arriesgado y muchas cosas podían salir mal.

Al final, suspiró frustrado. " _Que lo decida Luke, es su madre después de todo … aunque si esta lo suficientemente cuerda como para entender lo que propongo supongo que ella puede decidir._ " pensó decidiendo dejar este asunto para mañana.

Había aun una cosa que tenia que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

Naruto salió de la habitación y giró a la izquierda por el pasillo donde se encontraba la única otra habitación de la casa. El hombre se paró frente a la puerta y intentó escuchar en su interior para asegurarse que el inquilino estaba dormido.

El rubio frunció el ceño al oír gemidos en su interior. Luke no estaba llorando, por el bateo de su corazón, la respiraciones suaves heréticas y la falta de movimientos en la habitación, supo que estaba durmiendo. ¿Pero entonces porque gemía?

Naruto se centró en sus capacidades sensoriales y verifico lo que estaba pasando con el chico. La expresión calmada del hombre desapareció substituida por un ceño fruncido y sus ojos se habían vuelto grises nublosos con el mismo fondo y la pupila rajada escarlata.

" _¿Ese bastardo no se rinde verdad?_ " pensó furioso.

El veterano entro en silencio en la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Luke donde se encontraba el chico, retorciéndose en su sueño, sudando y con una expresión de dolor en la cara.

Cuando vio el estado en el que estaba, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, preparándose para usar una de sus técnicas mas letales y poderosas.

Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro durante 3 segundos completos y cuando abrió los ojos, no eran ni azules ni grises, el iris era completamente dorado, la pupila estaba alargada de forma horizontal y sus parpados habían adquirido se habían tintando de color rojo.

" _Parece ser que voy a tener que darle una paliza._ " pensó a la vez que sonreía de forma inquietante. El hombre puso dos dedos en la frente de Luke y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 **XxxXxxX**

Luke se encontraba acurrucado debajo de la mesa de la cocina temblando de miedo. El chico ya no era un adolescente fuerte capaz de protegerse, se había encogido y rejuvenecido hasta la edad de 6 años.

Luke sabia que algo estaba pasando, que todo esto no era normal, pero era incapaz de razonar el porque. El miedo era lo único que sentía y había algo bloqueando una 'parte' de él mismo, sus recuerdos.

Estaba escondiéndose de su madre que acababa de tener uno de sus ataques de locura. La mujer estaba gritando su nombre en un tono alegra que podría haber sonado reconfortante pero la expresión loca de su cara era muy perturbadora para la mente de un niño de 6 años.

Lo peor fue que hace unos momentos había visto a su padre en esta misma cocina mirándolo con una sonrisa divertido. Luke suplico que le ayudara pero este simplemente soltó una carcajada y le dijo que estaba por su cuenta antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz blanca.

La mente de Luke, a pesar de ser un caos total, sabia instintivamente que algo no ib bien. Sabia que no tenia porque tener miedo de su madre, a pesar de que no estaba del todo 'bien', ella jamas le haría daño. El comportamiento de su padre también sonó las alarmas en su cabeza, había algo poco natural en lo que acababa de hacer, como si supiera que su padre jamas le abandonaría de esa manera.

Pero por desgracia una influencia externa estaba intentando manipular al chico desde dentro y estaba teniendo existo por momentos.

" **Pobrecito, no te mereces esto. Los Dioses son injustos, han hecho de tu vida un infierno y te han dejado a tu suerte. No eres el único sabes, todos tus hermanos están igual. Vengalos Luke, has pagar a los Dioses por el dolor que han sufrido los tuyos.** "

El niño se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, no queriendo escuchar esa voz aterradora. La voz que antes era apenas un susurro en su mente, estaba ahora murmurando en su mente.

Por ello, no se dio cuenta de una forma brumosa de color negro apareciendo de la nada en medio de la cocina. La niebla formaba un cuerpo de 2m50, de hombros anchos y músculos desproporcionados, pero la parte más inquietante eran esos ojos dorados que miraban al niño con pura maldad.

Había perdido por completo su influencia sobre el niño, una década de trabajo, alimentando malos pensamientos y odio, todo para nada!

Pero no iba a permitirse fallar, había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto.

Milenios planeando su venganza y su retorno al mundo.

A la espera de que todas las condiciones fueran optimas para proceder con su plan.

Pero ahora estaba ese condenado engendro de Atenea intentando estropearlo todo. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo a alguien como Luke. Lo suficientemente hábil y poderoso a la vez que influenciable. Durante años se había asegurado de influenciar sutilmente al chico para que no sospechara nada, no solo por medida de precaución sino porque no podía permitirse usar más de su poder, lo necesitaría para más adelante.

Pero la intervención de ese gusano con bigotes le había obligado a tomar medidas extremas, iba a tener que tomar parcialmente el control del niño. Había asentado su poder en su cuerpo durante tantos años que iba a ser un simple juego de niños convertirlo en su marioneta.

Estaba ahí mismo, dentro de su mente, completamente vulnerable y debilitado como para luchar. Era tomar el asunto por su propia mano.

La figura oscura se acercó poco a poco, deleitándose de forma enferma al ver al niño retorcerse por su sola presencia. Llego delante de la mesa y se agachó estirando poco a poco la mano para agarrar al niño y corromperlo hasta el punto de no retorno.

Pero justo cuando estaba a tan solo meros centímetros de tocar a Luke, el niño fue tirado hacia atrás, alejándose de la figura oscura.

El intruso no entendió lo que acababa de pasar, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Por ello, no pudo hacer nada cuando las grietas empezaron a aparecer por las paredes, el techo y el mismo aire.

A los pocos segundos, todo el espacio se quebró, el sonido de la tierra y la piedra quebrándose resonó por todas partes y de pronto, Luke, la figura oscura y el recién llegado estaban en un lugar completamente diferente.

Los 3 estaban sobre una superficie de agua infinita, la oscuridad estaba por todas partes y la única luz existente en este espacio extraño provenía de una pequeña superficie circular en el agua.

La figura oscura miró por todo el lugar sin entender que acababa de pasar. Había puesto en la mente de Luke el peor de los escenarios posibles, la pesadilla de su infancia para debilitar su psique. Pero ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido rodeado de infinita oscuridad y agua.

La presencia maligna volvió a mirar a Luke y sus orbes dorados se estrecharon de pura furia al ver que Luke había vuelto a su típico aspecto de 15 años. Detrás del hijo de Hermes se encontraba Naruto, su mano colocada de forma protectora sobre el hombro del chico.

Luke se quedo desconcertado por unos momentos, mientras su mente intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Giró la cabeza y encontró al hombre que le había salvado la vida hace unas horas. "Na-Naruto." dijo soprendido. Por alguna extraña razón, los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto dorados con una ranura horizontal de color negro.

" **¡Gusano insolente! ¡Te atreves a interferir en mis planes!** " gritó furioso la figura oscura.

Naruto retiró su mano de su hombro y avanzó un poco hacia delante para colocarse delante de Luke. "Tranquilo Luke, parece que un parásito se a colado en tu celebro, voy a tener que quitarlo a la fuerza." dijo con dureza sin apartar los ojos del intruso.

La figura oscura gruño de rabia. " **¡No eres más que un patético semidiós, no eres nada frente a mi!** " grito antes de levantar su brazo brumoso y disparar una ola de niebla negra en dirección a los dos chicos. Luke se asustó pero Naruto se quedo inmutable frente al ataque que se acercaba.

Cuando la niebla estuvo a punto de tocarle, el cuerpo de enteró de Naruto explotó en una aura dorada que consumió por completó el ataque de la figura oscura. Este ultimo y Luke se quedaron en shock al ver el fenomeno mientras que el aura de Naruto retrocedió poco a poco de nuevo a su cuerpo.

"Patético, si tan solo tienes eso ni siquiera voy a molestarme en tratar con un gusano como tu." dijo el veterano con puro despreció. Los ojos dorados de la figura oscura se estrecharon aun más, la ira y el odio fácilmente visibles en ellos. Estuvo a punto de lanzar otro ataque pero las siguientes palabras de Naruto lo detuvieron en seco. "Aun así, creo que seria un juguete masticable decente para mi amigo."

Luke y la figura oscura se quedaron mirándolo confundidos por unos segundos. Al menos, hasta que el sonido de pisadas atronadoras sacudió el suelo, perturbando el flujo del agua ondulando en el suelo. Ambos miraron por todo el lugar confundidos mientras poco a poco, el aire se saturo con un poder aterrador.

" _ **¿Que es eso?**_ " pensó el intruso mientras poco a poco empezaba a entrar en panico. Volvió su mirada hacia el antiguo Kage por unos segundos hasta que de pronto, observo algo flotando por encima de el a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

En la profunda oscuridad, 2 ojos se abrieron de golpe. La figura oscura se estremeció solo de verlos. Eran rojos como la sangre, con las pupila rajada vertical de color negro.

Al contrarió que Luke que acababa de girarse y ponerse blanco de miedo, Naruto ni siquiera se vio perturbado. "Creo que hace mucho que tienes ninguna diversión. ¿Verdad Kurama?" comentó. Debajo de los ojos escarlata, una hilera de dientes afilados de color blanco apareció, formando una sonrisa sanguinaria. "Es todo yo."

La figura oscura se estremeció mientras oía como los pasos atronadores empezaban a acelerarse y los ojos y los dientes se volvían cada vez más grandes.

Se estaba acercando, y a cada paso, la figura oscura era cada vez más consciente de lo titanica que era esa criatura. " **No. Espera. ¡Retrocede! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

" **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** "

Los gritos de pánico y dolor fueron completamente ahogados por la sanguinaria y psicótica del monstruo, deleitándose en torturar al intruso. Quizá su cuerpo pareciera estar hecho de niebla, pero el monstruo noto perfectamente como sus dientes y sus garras rajaban la carne sin piedad, deleitándose de la sangre dorada derramándose por todo el suelo como una fuente.

Luke estaba temblando como una hoja, jamas se había sentido tan eclipsado como en este momento. Pero por suerte para él, Naruto se dio la vuelta y coloco 2 dedos sobre su frente. "Hablaremos de esto por la mañana, por ahora duerme." dijo. Luke quiso protestar pero poco a poco sintió el cansancio invadirlo hasta que ya no aguantó más y sus ojos se cerraron, sucumbiendo al sueño y ignorando por completo la masacre unilateral que estaba dando lugar en su propio subconsciente.

 **XxxXxxX**

De vuelta en la habitación de Luke, Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos mientras apartaba los dedos de la frente del chico. Sus ojos volvieron entonces a su anterior color azul con contorno gris y el color rojo en sus parpados desapareció.

Luke dejo de retorcerse en la cama, y se quedo inmóvil, respirando tranquilamente en su sueño.

Naruto se quedo observando el chico unos minutos más asegurándose que esa figura oscura no iba a tratar un nuevo intentó antes de salir de la habitación.

Esto era muy preocupante, Naruto iba a tener que hablar de esto con Luke y Hermes. El chico había sido un condenado títere durante todo este tiempo y no estaba seguro de quien había movido los hilos. La presencia de esa cosa era inquietante y a pesar de estar muy debilitada, Naruto había sido capaz de sentir el poder crudo que poseía. El antiguo Kage intentó compararlo con el poder de Hermes o su madre y encontró ciertas similitudes pero al mismo tiempo, ese poder era mucho más crudo, más salvaje y más violento.

Iba a tener que estar en guardia y enseñar a Luke como luchar contra esa cosa si intentaba tomar el control del chico de nuevo.

Naruto entró en el salón y se encontró con las chicas durmiendo en el sofá. Por suerte, parecía que su historia no les había impedido dormir.

Luego se fijo que su hermana estaba durmiendo muy cerca del borde colocada de lado, dejando un largo espació en su espalda. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ese sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó detrás de su hermana con su mano derecha usándola como almohada.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos esperando a que el sueño lo llevara pero, los abrió de golpe cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos envolviendo su torso. Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que Annabeth se había acurrucado contra él.

Con una sonrisa, el el rubio envolvió a su hermana con su mano libre antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

XENDX


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenas gente. Ya se que he tardado las edades para publicar pero en mi defensa, tenia un puto examen de entrada a mi nueva universidad y estaba tan cagado y estresado que no me sentía a gusto escribiendo. Entendedme por favor, yo también tengo una vida fuera de FanFiccion y tiene prioridad sobre mi escritura. Para intentar compensar un poco, he estado escribiendo la mayor parte del día ( y la mitad de la tarde de ayer) y he logrado acabar por fin este capitulo ( son las 2h00, me dije que lo acabaría por mis huevos) Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Por cierto, no he podido evitar ver que no mucha gente comentó el capitulo anterior. ¿Es porque este fic os aburre, o porque no lo encontráis interesante? Decidme algo por favor, consejos, comentarios críticos y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. O si simple y llanamente no os gusta, dejo este fic de lado y empiezo otro. Ideas no son algo que me falte.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 : Mal Despertar, El Ojo y Frutas.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por las ventanas en el salón del hogar Castellan, despertando a una pequeña rubia de su sueño. Annabeth parpadeo varias veces mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del salón hasta que un ruido proviniendo de la cocina captó su atención.

La niña miró giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que su hermano seguía dormido, algo bastante excepcional. Generalmente, Naruto se levantaba todas las mañanas a una hora especifica, el resultado de varios años trabajando en las fuerzas armadas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que siguiera dormido demostraba lo exhausto que estaba y la Annabeth no tenia intención de molestarlo.

Con sumo cuidado, la niña se quitó el brazo que la estaba abrazando y lo colocó sobre el sofá antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Asomándose por la puerta, Annabeth vio que Luke se encontraba frente al fregadero limpiando varios platos mientras Thalia observaba al chico preocupada desde su asiento en la mesa. Todos los platos llenos de comida y bebida caducada habían desaparecido de la mesa dejando solo aquellos que parecían estar en buenas condiciones. Parecía que el chico había decidido limpiar un poco.

"Buenos días."

Ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaron un poco y miraron hacia la puerta donde vieron a la pequeña rubia mirándolos un poco insegura. Annabeth no sabia muy bien como comportarse con ellos, eran los primero semidioses que había conocido aparte de su hermano. Claro, ayer no tuvo problemas en hablar con los dos pero era debido al calor del momento y porque sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Thalia fue la primera en recuperarse y le sonrió. "Buenos días. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?" preguntó.

Annabeth sonrió y se acercó hacia la mesa mientras Luke volvió a su trabajo en silencio.

Una vez sentada, la chica gótica puso un plato de sandwiches frente a ella. "Gracias." dijo sonriendo mientras se servia.

Thalia le regresó la sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la puerta por unos instantes. "¿No deberías despertar a tu hermano?" preguntó.

La niña se congelo a medio bocado antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza. "¡No!" grito sorprendiendo a Thalia. "No, ni siquiera lo intentes, no va a acabar bien." La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta pero no dijo nada, limitándose a cambiar de tema. Aunque Thalia no lo supiera, acababa de esquivar una bala.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Luke seguía limpiando los platos pero su mente no estaba en el trabajo. La mente del chico estaba rememorando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron la noche pasada. La simple idea de que esa cosa hubiera estado jugando con su cabeza lo llenaban de una angustia casi insoportable. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo hasta que Naruto se levantara y tampoco quería preocupar a su amiga.

Aunque a pesar del miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de haber sido una marioneta durante años, había otra cuestión que le carcomía la cabeza.

Naruto.

Luke no sabia que pensar sobre ese hombre, a primera vista parecía una persona de confianza unos pocos años mayor que el. Pero después de la conversación que tuvo con el la noche pasada, estaba claro para el chico que había más en el hijo de Atenea. A pesar de las apariencias, el rubio había sonado mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, como un veterano de guerra. La demostración de poder que había presenciado cuando se había defendido de esa sombra solo añadía más preguntas a la mezcla.

Pero el evento que había aterrado a Luke fue lo que vino después de eso, cuando Naruto había llamado a esa … cosa. Solo de recordarlo un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hijo de Hermes pero por suerte las chicas no lo notaron.

Los ojos demoníacos, la sonrisa sanguinaria, el puro poder que tenia y la risa psicópata que había resonado en ese lugar. Antes Luke no estaba seguro de si existían los demonios pero estaba casi seguro de que ayer había visto a uno. Pero había otras preguntas que perturbaban su mente respecto a ese monstruo.

¿Que era Naruto? ¿Que clase ser podía controlar a esa cosa? ¿Que tan poderoso era el hijo de Atenea?

Mientras las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, la ansiedad iba creciendo en su pecho amenazando por estallar. En estos momentos, Luke no era una persona con una mente muy estable. El hecho de haber vuelto a su casa y ver cuando había fallado a su madre, la idea de haber tenido su mente violada durante años por esa sombra y el miedo ante lo desconocido al presenciar un ser que lo abrumaba por completo hicieron que el chico tomara una decisión impulsiva.

El sonido de un plato cayendo en la pica llamó la atención de las dos chicas. Ambas giraron la cabeza hacia el chico y se pusieron nerviosas al ver que se acercaba a la mesa con una mirada intensa. El chico rubio cogió una silla y se sentó frente a las chicas, sin despegar sus ojos de la niña que estaba empezando a asustarse.

"¿Annabeth, que coño es tu hermano?"

 **XxxXxxX**

En algún lugar de Connecticut, volando en el cielo se encontraba una mujer grotesca. Tenia la piel y el pelo de color gris, ojos refulgentes, unas garras afiladas de color negro tanto en las manos como en los pies y unas alas de cuero en la espalda. El monstruo vistiendo una túnica gris iba sobrevolando la región mirando por todos lados en busca de su objetivo y a cada minuto que pasaba, la ira iba creciendo en su interior.

"¡Hermana!" el grito hizo que el monstruo se detuviera, sobrevolando en el aire, y girara la cabeza para mirar a un monstruo casi idéntico acercarse. "¿La has encontrado?" pregunto parándose en el aire a pocos metros de su semejante.

"No y no entiendo como es posible, a estas horas ya debería estar muerta o de camino al Inframundo mientras intenta huir de nosotras." gruño enfadada.

"No he podido encontrar su rastro. El olor a gasolina y humo es demasiado fuerte." explico mientras miraba hacia abajo en el lugar del incidente.

En la autopista, cientos de coches estaban desperdigados por toda la carretera, completamente destrozados, varias piezas desperdigadas por toda la carretera y algunas de ellas siendo pasto de las llamas. También había un sin numero de mortales llenando la zona, intentando limpiar el desastre. Con todo esto, era casi imposible encontrar un rastro, incluso para un monstruo con una muy buena nariz.

Ambas observaron furiosas el lugar del accidente. Semanas de preparación y planificación, reducidas a nada en una sola noche. La condenada progenie de Zeus se les había escapado durante años y lo había vuelto a hacer. Ambas junto a su ultima hermana habían estado seguras de que esta vez lo conseguirían. El plan era perfecto en sus mentes. Mandar a la quimera a por la chica y su amigo para que los condujera hacia la carretera si antes no los mataba y una vez ahí, no habría forma de escapar. ¡Pero por alguna razón habían fallado de nuevo!

"¿Alecto, crees que alguien los ha ayudado?" preguntó.

"No estoy segura Tisifone, pero no veo otra explicación, ellos solos no pueden haber causado semejante destrucción." respondió.

"¡Hermanas!" ambas miraron hacia un lado donde la ultima integrante de su grupo se estaba acercando.

"Megera, has encontrado algo?" preguntó Alecto.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus colmillos amarillos. "He encontrado un rastro, es tenue pero podemos seguirlo."

Las otras dos mujeres imitaron su expresión. "Guíanos."

Las 3 se dirigieron entonces hacia el Sud-Oeste, sobrevolando el cielo preparadas para cazar a la semidiosa. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que su señor se había enterado de la existencia de Thalia, 2 años desde que supo que su hermano había roto su juramento. Claro esta, el maestro de estas 3 mujeres se había enfurecido y no había tardado en mandar a hordas de monstruos para matar a la chica y a ellas como su vanguardia. Las 3 habían tardado demasiado en sus mentes para satisfacer sus ordenes pero hoy iba a acabarse, iban a satisfacer las ordenes de su señor Hades.

Eso, o dejaban ser ser las Furias.

 **XxxXxxX**

Luke y Thalia estaban mirando a la niña pequeña con la cara en blanco, algo que estaba empezando a poner nerviosa a Annabeth. No era que los dos tuvieran alguna mala intención para con la hija de Atenea, era simplemente que sus mentes estaban trabajando a toda marcha para entender lo que les habían contado.

Luke suspiro, rompiendo su semblante estoico mientras se frotaba con fuerza las sienes. "Haber si lo he entendido bien …" empezó antes de tomar aire con fuerza. " … tu hermano es un ninja …"

"Si"

"... de otro mundo ..."

"Si."

" … que tiene más de 150 años …"

"Aunque no lo parezca."

" … y es considerado como el salvador del mundo …"

"Totalmente."

" … porque derrotó a una diosa primordial …"

"Hmm."

" …lo que significa que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para patearles el culo a los 12 Olímpicos de aquí a la luna sin problema."

"Bueno, no estoy segura, pero si derrotó a una primordial yo creo que podría hacerlo." respondió dubitativa.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo mientras consideraba la situación. La mayor parte de su mente seguía intentando lidiar ante la idea de que un simple mortal (bueno, no tan simple) fuera capaz de tener tanto poder, aunque una parte de su mente entendía ahora como fue capaz de hacer todas esas cosas (bueno en realidad, asoció todo lo que había visto hasta hora en una carpeta mental etiquetada como 'trucos ninja') y otra, la que constituía su niño interior estaba saltando como un niño ante la idea (Naruto no era un jedi pero un ninja era igual de impresionante).

En cuanto a Thalia, si bien estaba teniendo unos pensamientos muy parecidos a los de su amigo, había una parte de ella, una mucho más oscura que estaba empezando a tomar la delantera.

Todo ser consciente en la tierra, incluso los dioses, tenia defectos, algunos más peligrosos que otros, pero siempre había un defecto que sobresalía por encima de los otros. Defectos fatales, puntos débiles físicos o mentales que padecían todos los semidioses y el de Thalia era el mismo que tenia su padre.

Ambición.

Dicho defecto podía manifestarse de muchas formas, animando los deseos más profundos de una persona y empujándola a tomar acciones bastante reprochables. En el caso de Zeus se había manifestado en la forma en la que gobernaba, era el rey de los Dioses y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener su posición. La preocupación y obsesión de Zeus era tan grave que incluso lo habían convertido en un autentico paranoico viendo a cualquier persona medianamente poderosa codiciar su trono (incluso si no era el caso).

En el caso de Thalia, su ambición se manifestaba de una forma diferente.

Poder, eso era lo que más codiciaba y la mente de la chica ya estaba trabajando, buscando alguna forma para convencer a Naruto de otorgarle su poder.

"No fue un sueño."

La tensión que se había estado acumulando en la cocina sin que se dieran cuenta desapareció de golpe debido a la voz desconocida. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada de la cocina donde vieron entonces a la propietaria de la casa.

"Mama." murmuró Luke en shock.

May Castellan estaba parada en la puerta mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos. La mujer se acercó a su hijo hasta pararse delante de él y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo con ternura. "Has crecido, estas tan guapo." dijo en un tono amoroso.

Luke no podía creérselo, apenas podía recordar la ultima vez que su madre le habló en un tono tan normal. Los últimos días antes de escaparse de casa, su madre se comportaba como una loca, hablando en un tono chillón mientras que su boca y sus ojos expulsaba un gas verdoso ocultando sus iris azules.

"¿Co-como puedes estar …?"

"¿Cuerda?" preguntó mientras su sonrisa era sustituida por una expresión culpable. "Con esfuerzo, casi no puedo recordar la ultima vez que luche contra el espíritu que me invade." la confusión en los ojos de su hijo seguía persistiendo por lo que decidió darle una explicación más detallada. "El espíritu de Delfos no me quitó mi cordura, solo puso otra … personalidad dentro de mi cuerpo. Una personalidad que lucha continuamente para tomar el control y cuando lo consigue …" la mujer no acabó, Luke sabia de primera mano en que estado se encontraba cuando eso sucedía.

"... ¿Porque dejaste de luchar?" el chico supo leer entre lineas y entendió que en los últimos años antes de escaparse de casa, su madre se había rendido. Rendido ante esa parte suya que estaba completamente ida y loca.

Pero se arrepintió enseguida de hacer esa pregunta cuando vio las lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su madre y esa expresión de puro dolor en su cara. Luke no sabia que hacer en esta situación, dividido entre el deseo de consolar a su madre y su deseo de saber la verdad.

Pero por suerte, o desgracia, un fenómeno interrumpió a la pareja y despertó a las dos chicas que estaban viendo la escena de su ensoñamiento.

Una presión se instaló de repente en la casa, saturando el aire y puso a los 4 con los pelos de punta. El miedo invadió sus mentes mientras miraban por todos lados en busca del origen de ese fenómeno desconocido.

Todos excepto Annabeth.

Si bien nerviosa, la pequeña rubia no sentía miedo pues sabia perfectamente quien era el que estaba causando este fenómeno. Ella había estado igual que May, Luke y Thalia la primera vez que lo sintió pero por ahora lo único que la perturbaba era el no saber lo que había molestado a su hermano.

Hace unos meses mientras había salido de compras con Naruto, la pareja de hermanos había sido interceptaba por un trió de Cíclopes. Grandes, feos peludos y sobretodo, idiotas. El trió se había estado riendo de ellos mientras Annabeth se escondía detrás de su hermano. Pero en cuanto los monstruos vieron que Naruto se quedó imperturbable ante los comentarios sobre su muerte hicieron una soberana estupidez.

Amenazar a su hermana.

En ese momento, Annabeth entendió lo que sentía una presa ante un cazador, y fue solo la punta del iceberg pues las ansias de matar que pudo sentir en el ambiente fueron en ese momento enteramente concentradas sobre los 3 monstruos. Nunca iba a olvidar la mueca de horror en sus rostros y como se paralizaron de miedo ante Naruto.

Lo que vino después … Annabeth no quería ni recordarlo pues francamente sintió piedad por esos pobres desgraciados. Naruto tenia una vena extremadamente sádica cuando amenazabas a sus seres queridos.

La chica rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando un leve sonido atrajo su atención desde la puerta. Los ojos de Annabeth y los de los demás migraron hacia la entrada de la cocina donde vieron a Naruto con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Quedaos aquí."

Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta principal.

Los 4 se quedaron parados unos instantes en silencio sin decir nada, sin moverse, abrumados por el puro poder y autoridad que habían percibido en la voz del Veterano. Al menos, hasta que la mas joven del grupo saltó de su silla y se dirigió de cabeza a la pica de la cocina que estaba colocada delante de una ventana. Annabeth subió encima de la encimera y se inclino para mirar mejor por la ventana. Los otros 3 no tardaron mucho en reaccionar mirando entre la chica y la puerta de la cocina donde había estado antes Naruto.

"¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!" exclamó Thalia confundida, ni siquiera la noche anterior frente a la quimera había estado tan nerviosa y aterrada.

"Mi hermano enfadado, eso acaba de pasar." respondió Annabeth mientras miraba por toda la calle en busca de algún enemigo antes de mirar a Naruto que se había quedado plantado en medio del jardín mirando hacia el cielo.

Los demás se acercaron a la chica y miraron por la ventana en busca del problema. Mientras que ellos miraban desconcertados por la calle, los ojos de Annabeth siguieron a los de su hermano y miró hacia el cielo, más allá del techo de la casa contraria. En un principio solo podía ver el cielo inmaculado pero sus ojos persistieron en busca de alguna anomalía, pocas veces su hermano hacia algo sin motivos.

Pero pocos segundos después, empezó a divisar unos puntos negros en el horizonte, haciéndose más grandes por momentos. Finalmente, los demás por fin se dieron cuenta de a donde la niña estaba mirando y los 2 semidioses se tensaron al ver las figuras aproximándose. Luke apartó ligeramente a su madre poniendo un brazo protector sobre su hombro por si surgían problemas mientras que Thalia puso una mano sobre su pulsera a la espera de convocar su lanza.

Fuera, Naruto estaba esperando a que los 3 monstruos llegaran para solucionar el problema con rapidez. Después de una semana durmiendo con un ojo abierto había esperado que esta mañana podría dormir hasta tarde. El Veterano se había despertado a las 7H00 de la mañana (como siempre) y había considerado que podría dormir hasta pasado el medio día por una vez. Por desgracia, sus capacidades sensoriales y años de entrenamiento militar lo habían despertado apenas unas 2 horas más tarde cuando se dio cuenta que unas presencias malévolas se estaban aproximando a su posición.

Había un dicho entre ninja, muy similar a uno que oyó por ahí cuando llegó a este mundo.

Nunca despiertes a un dragón dormido, y a un ninja aun menos.

Naruto colocó su mano derecha sobre uno de los sellos de su brazo izquierda. Desde dentro de la casa, Annabeth vio lo que estaba haciendo y cuando vio sobre cual de los 3 sellos había puesto la mano, la cara de la niña perdió todo color de su rostro.

Fueran quienes fueran los monstruos que se estaban aproximando, Annabeth sabia que iban a estar en un mundo de dolor en unos instantes.

Un explosión de humo ocultó la figura de su hermano, llamando la atención del resto de los presentes en la casa, y cuando esta se dispersó, el rubio estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha.

Era … ninguno de ellos sabían lo que era excepto Annabeth. A primera vista parecía una espada de 1m70 y 50 cm de ancho totalmente envuelta en vendas. El problema era que dicha 'espada' no era afilada, parecía más un bloque con un mango de color blanco con una calavera en la punta con el cual sostenerlo, de ahí la confusión del grupo.

Finalmente, todos los presentes fueron capaces de discernir las figuras de los enemigos, sobrevolando a pocos metros encima de la calle mirando a Naruto.

Alecto que estaba frente a sus hermanas miró con malicia el semidiós plantado en medio del jardín con una sonrisa. "Dinos donde esta la niña y prometo que tu muerte sera rápida." declaró la Furia. Estaba harta de perseguir ala condenada progenie de Zeus y quería acabar cuanto antes con esto.

Naruto ni se inmutó, para gran sorpresa de las 3 hermanas. Esta debía ser la primera vez que un semidiós las miraba sin una pizca de miedo. "Voy a daros mi contra-oferta, largaros y no voy a derramar vuestras entrañas por el suelo." dijo en un tono duro.

La sonrisa de Alecto fue substituida por una mueca de furia al igual que sus hermanas. "¡Voy a matarte insecto!" exclamó antes de bajar en picado hacia Naruto.

El Veterano, que hasta ahora había estado relajado con su arma apoyada sobre su hombro derecho levantó su arma con las dos manos, preparado para interceptar a Alecto. La Furia extendió sus garras esperando arrancar la cabeza del rubio insolente, solo para reunirse con un bloque envuelto en ventadas.

La colisión arrastró el santiguó Kage unos metros hacia atrás. Sin embargó se mantuvo firme mientras derrapaba hasta llegar a una parada completa. Alecto, que había puesto los pies en el suelo para sostenerse, uso toda la fuerza que podía para empujar esa molesta cosa y llegar a su futura victima. Sin embargo, para su enorme asombro, Naruto se mantuvo firme. Es más, el semidiós la estaba empujando hacia atrás.

La furia lucho desesperada, sus hermanas demasiado conmocionadas para ayudarla, mientras el rubio acercaba cada vez más su arma hacia ella hasta que inevitablemente, Alecto sintió las vendas tocar su clavícula derecha y su cuello. El monstruo había esperado algún fenómeno, sentir algun corte, algún acto divino que podría suponer algún peligro para ella cuando sintió el arma de su enemigo tocar la carne tierna de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, para su gran confusión, no ocurrió nada.

Superando rápidamente su sorpresa, intentó enfurecer a su enemigo para instarle a cometer un error. "¿Te crees que tu patética espada puede cortarme?" dijo entre dientes.

La Furia iba a negarlo durante toda su existencia, pero cuando vio la expresión seria del rubio transformarse en una sonrisa y el brillo sádico en sus ojos, sintió miedo.

"Mi espada no corta …" empezó antes de que su sonrisa creciera de oreja a oreja. " … destripa."

May no supo lo que pasado, en un momento el arma del rubio estaba sobre el cuello del monstruos y al siguiente, dicho rubio estaba a unos metros de distancia mientras que dicho monstruo caía hacia atrás. La sangre dorada saliendo como un geiser desde el cuello destrozado del monstruo mientras su cabeza y su brazo derecho volando un poco más lejos.

Para los otros 3 semidioses sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Los reflejos innatos que poseían les habían permitido ver con todo lujo de detalles, como desde las ventadas, varias cuchillas habían salido disparadas clavándose en la carne de Alecto poco antes de que Naruto tirara hacia atrás su arma. El cuello enterró, gran parte del torso y toda la clavícula que sostenía el brazo derecho de la furia habían sido arrancados por completo.

Lo peor de todo era que dicha acción se había hecho en apenas una fracción de segundo.

El cuerpo de Alecto al golpear la hierba se convirtió de inmediato en polvo mientras que sus hermanas miraban toda la situación con una cara confusa.

La mente de Tisifone estaba corriendo a toda marcha intentando procesar lo que había pasado. En un momento su hermana estaba luchando por el dominio y al siguiente caía muerta sin remedio sobre el suelo. Dentro de su mente, el conflicto estallo, la Furia estaba dividida entre la ira por la muerte de su hermana y la cautela extrema debido al miedo. Un semidiós capaz de rivalizar con un monstruo con pura fuerza bruta era peligroso y si dicho semidiós tenia encima una arma poco convencional y desconocida, el peligro solo aumentaba de forma exponencial.

Estaba apunto de sugerir a su hermana que se retiraran para informar a su señor de este desconocido. Por desgracia, mientras la mente de Tisifone se había decantado por la cautela, Megera había sucumbido a la ira. La Furia cargó de cabeza sin pensar con una mueca atroz en el rostro sin darle tiempo a su hermana a decir nada.

Naruto levantó su espada, señalando el extremo hacia Megera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo estremecer a Tisifone. La Furia sabia que su hermana estaba volando directa a la boca del lobo y que ya no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Aunque la Furia jamas se hubiera imaginado que fuera en sentido literal.

De pronto, las vendas que envolvían la espada fueron destrozadas por cientos de picos afilados de color azul oscuro. La 'hoja' que antes tenia un grosor uniforme creció con la punta convirtiéndose en la parte más ancha del arma y (para gran shock de casi todos los presentes) una boca con dientes blancos afilados apareció en la punta del arma.

Una boca que se abrió de par en par a la espera de Megera.

Una boca que miró una furia con terror sin poder detener su carga.

Una boca que cortó la Furia por la cintura con sus dientes, tragándose una mitad mientras la otra se reducía a polvo.

Los gritos de Megera desde el interior de la espada resonaron por toda la calle mientras la espada iba mascando con fuerza, haciendo crujir lo huesos del monstruo y la sangre dorada se filtraba por los huecos de los dientes y su boca.

El rubio bajo ligeramente la espada antes de mirar al ultimo monstruo. "Creo que Samehada sigue con hambre." dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

La espada un ultimo crujido, acalló los gritos de Megera antes de tragar con fuerza. La boca del arma se estiró formando una enorme sonrisa homicida. " **Gigigigigi.** "

Todos los espectadores sintieron escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas a la vez que pensaban lo mismo. " _¿¡Esa cosa esta viva!?_ "

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Tisifone se dio la vuelta, volando a toda velocidad sin rumbo especifico. La única cosa en la mente de la Furia era alejarse cuanto antes de este semidiós.

Naruto observó como se alejaba mientras iba perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa. Finalmente, cuando perdió de vista a la Furia suspiro con cansancio. " _Por una vez que quería dormir hasta tarde._ " se lamentó mentalmente. El rubio volvió a sellar la espada en su sello, no se molestó en envolverla en vendas, el sello iba ha hacer el trabajo por él. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Annabeth junto a los demás mirándolo desde la ventana con incredulidad. "¿ … que hay para desayunar?"

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡Dámela!"

"No."

"¿¡Porque?!"

"Porque es mía."

"¡Tu ya tienes a esa cosa, al menos dame la espada de rayos!"

"Primero esa 'cosa' se llama Samehada y en segundo lugar no tengo porque darte una de mis armas solo porque me lo digas."

"¡Aaahhh!"

Había bastante tensión en el coche debido a varias razones. Después de que Naruto volviera dentro de la casa y se sirviera el desayuno, discutieron que iban a hacer más adelante. Naruto y Annabeth tenían planeado volver a casa sin embargo quedaba la cuestión de que iban a hacer los otros dos semidioses.

Por una parte, Luke seguía en conflicto sobre si mismo debido a que la noche anterior se enterró de que durante la mayor parte de su vida había sido manipulado. También tenia muchas preguntas para su madre que habían quedado pendientes, hacia años que no había tenido una conversación normal con ella. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, ambos semidioses no sabían que hacer. Hasta ahora habían estado prácticamente solos por su cuenta y lo único que habían podido pensar era sobrevivir. Pero ahora se habían encontrado con otro semidioses, claramente capaz de defender a su hermana y él mismo, que posiblemente podría entrenarlos.

Había muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero actualmente, el pensamiento que predominaba cualquier otra cosa era la esperanza que le había dado Naruto al chico.

Curar a su madre

Naruto le había hecho una propuesta que no pudo rechazar.

Por ello, 4 semidioses y una mortal con vista clara se estaban dirigiendo hacia Nueva York, pero no por ello la tensión y la duda se habían disipado en las mentes de todos. Luke y Thalia seguían sin saber que iban a hacer más adelante pero la hija de Zeus tenia claramente una idea en mente, una que le había estado pidiendo sin parar al Veterano desde que se habían ido de la casa de May.

"¿¡Porque no quieres entrenarme?!" protestó Thalia. Naruto se había estado negado en rotundo a enseñarle nada por lo que en un arranque de ira le había exigido que al menos le diera su espada.

"Porque no tienes buenos motivos para querer hacerte fuerte." contestó.

La chica se puso roja de rabia."¿Como que no tengo buenos motivos? ¿Te parece que querer sobrevivir no es un buen motivo para ser fuerte?"

El rubio detuvo el coche al ver el semáforo rojo para darse la vuelta y mirar a Thalia que estaba sentada justo detrás de él. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que solo quieres poder para sobrevivir. Dime que no abandonarías a tus amigos a cambio de poder." puso en duda con dureza.

La chica se encogió por la intensa mirada del rubio pero su propio orgullo la hizo ponerse recta de nuevo. Thalia abrió la boca, a punto de negar las acusaciones, pero al mirar de nuevo esos ojos azules, las palabras murieron en su garganta. La chica quería decir con sinceridad que solo quería ser fuerte para poder defenderse pero en su interior, sabia que las acusaciones de Naruto tenían algo de verdad. Con solo pensarlo, sintió como la mirada imperiosa del hijo de Atenea se triplicó en intensidad, obligándola a romper contacto visual.

Justo al lado, Luke estaba escuchando la conversación en silencio mientras mantenía un ojo en su madre. El chico se sintió decepcionado al ver que Thalia no pudo negar las acusaciones del Veterano pero el sentimiento se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Luke había sentido una gran ira toda su vida en contra de los Dioses, una ira que nunca intentó ocultar y que podría haber puesto a Thalia y el mismo en gran peligro dependiendo de la situación. Pero aun así su amiga nunca se reprocho, aceptó esa parte de su personalidad y se hicieron buenos amigos. El hijo de Hermes sabia que esa sed de poder podría poner a su amiga y a él mismo en peligro pero eso no lo disuadió de seguir a su lado.

Annabeth sintiendo la tensión, decidió hacer un poco de conversación. "Ya casi llegamos."

La declaración atrajo la atención de los 3 pasajeros traseros. "¿Donde esta exactamente vuestra casa?" preguntó May.

"Esta oculta en el medio de Prospect Park." contestó sorprendiendo a sus oyentes.

El grupo siguió haciendo preguntas a la niña mientras Naruto dirigió el coche por la carretera unos 5 minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. El coche recorrió la calle Center Dr hasta detenerse delante de unas puertas Torii gigantes de color rojo con una valla de metal pintada del mismo color. El rubio cogió un pequeño mando y pulso el botón para abrir las puertas.

Una vez dentro, los 3 visitantes se quedaron observando fascinados los alrededores hasta que el rubio paró el coche debajo de un pequeño techo sostenido por 3 pilares de madera.

"Ya hemos llegado." declaró antes de salir del coche para coger el equipaje.

Annabeth salió del coche rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera para ayudar a su hermano. Pero a medio camino un chillido estridente la detuvo en seco. Luke y Thalia salieron rápidamente del coche poniéndose en guardia en busca de enemigos mientras May se quedo en el coche un poco nerviosa.

Pero por suerte el grupo no estaba en peligro … solo Annabeth y esta vez Naruto no iba a ayudarla.

Un proyectil blanco voló en picado hacia la pequeña rubia y se detuvo en seco a apenas 2 metros de Annabeth, batiendo sus alas con fuerza y mirando con furia a la chica. " **¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!?** " grito cierto búho blanco.

La niña dio unos pasos atrás amedrentada . "Yu-Yuki, espera, puedo explica …"

" **¡Mas te vale que puedas explicármelo! ¡16 horas enteras muerta de preocupación! ¿¡Es que quieres que se me caigan las plumas antes de tiempo!?** " exclamó furiosa haciendo que Annabeth se encogiera de miedo.

Luke y Thalia se quedaron mirando la escena surrealista sin saber que decir, no era todos los días que uno veía a un búho echarle la bronca a una niña. May por su parte, también estaba muy sorprendida sin embargo estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener bajo control su 'locura' como para prestarle demasiada atención.

Naruto suspiro, sabiendo que Yuki iba a estar un buen rato por lo que toco el hombro de Luke, llamando su atención. "Cuando acabe, dile a mi hermana que os guie a todos a la sala de estar." ordenó antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Naruto solo tardó unos 5 minutos en deshacer el equipaje en su habitación antes de dirigirse hacia el sótano. Bajo las escaleras y una vez abajo, dio la vuelta a estas dirigiéndose hacia las 3 puertas del fondo. Acercándose a la puerta de la derecha, se mordió con fuerza el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda haciéndolo sangrar antes de colocar la mano entera sobre las puerta corredizas de madera.

Las puertas brillaron brevemente en un resplendor blanco antes de apagarse y abrirse de par en par dejando a la vista el contenido de la bóveda de armas.

En medio de la sala se encontraba una mesa rectangular de madera con 6 sillas repartidas en las esquinas y una estatua en forma de serpiente con el cuerpo enroscado y la cabeza erguida mostrando los dientes, en el muro de la derecha se encontraban soportes con cientos de armas descansando sobre ellos mientras que a la izquierda, había una enrome estantería que abarcaba todo el muro hasta las esquinas y el techo, completamente lleno de rollos, libros y otros documentos.

Pero lo que realmente le interesaba al rubio se encontraba al fondo del todo. Empotrado contra el muro de madera, se encontraba una caja fuerte circular de 2 metros de diámetro repleta de matrices de sellos con una sola palanca para abrir la caja.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el fondo de la bóveda ignorando todo lo demás. Una vez delante de la caja fuerte, volvió a morderse el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda, pues se había curado en cuestión de segundos y lo colocó sobre la caja fuerte. Acto seguido, empezó a hacer varios mudras con su mano derecha envuelta en vendas tan rápido que el ojo normal tendría problemas para seguir el ritmo.

Después de hacer 150 signos con la mano, las matrices pintadas en la caja fuerte brillaron brevemente antes de apagarse y desaparecer de la superficie. El rubio entonces abrió la caja con la palanca y observó su contenido.

Había 3 estantes en el interior sobre los cuales reposaban varios libros, alguna que otro arma extravagante y 2 recipientes cilíndricos, uno grande y otro pequeño. Los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre el recipiente pequeño y observó con nostalgia el objeto en su interior.

O más bien, el órgano en su interior.

Flotando en un liquido verdoso se encontraba un ojo de color morado con varios círculos concentricos de color negro y sin rastro de pupila o iris.

Naruto abrió el recipiente y cogió el ojo sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda mientras hacia una mueca al sentir su piel siendo derretida por el ácido de color verde. Observó el ojo con ojos afilados buscando cualquier desperfecto durante varios minutos mientras su mano se curaba antes de asentir satisfecho. Volvió a cerrar el recipiente y lo dejo sobre la mesa en el medio de la sala antes de volver a cerrar la caja fuerte.

Dándose la vuelta se encaminó hacia el salón mientras iba pensando en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo que tenia en sus manos no era un simple ojo, era, literalmente, una arma de destrucción masiva capaz de alterar las leyes de la realidad como si fuera un simple juego de niños.

El Rinnegan, el ojo de Samsara.

El ojo que antaño empuñó su mejor amigo Sasuke y milenios atrás, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

El ojo que permitió a Sasuke enfrentar a Kaguya en igualdad de condiciones con la ayuda de Naruto.

El ojo que le había confiado momentos antes de que el tiempo se lo llevara.

Naruto recordó divertido que este ojo podría asociarse fácilmente a la religión Hindú en este mundo. El poder del Rinnegan estaba basado en los 6 caminos de la reencarnación.

Deva, el Camino Celestial, concedía control total y absoluto sobre la gravedad. Uno podía repeler los ataques o atraer los objetos a voluntad. El sabio de los 6 caminos fue incluso tan lejos como para usar este camino para crear la luna de vuelta en su mundo natal.

Ningendo, el Camino Humano, concedía el poder de extraer las almas de cualquier ser vivo y con ello, la capacidad de obtener todos los conocimientos y recuerdos de la victima.

Ashura, el Camino Demoníaco, concedía el poder de transformar el cuerpo a voluntad en casi cualquier cosa. Carne, metal, armas, las posibilidades eran solo restringidas a la imaginación del usuario.

Chikushodo, el Camino Animal, concedía el poder de invocar a cualquier ser vivo desde la propia imaginación del usuario y controlarla a voluntad como una extensión de si mismo. Uno podría imaginarse a un dragón o incluso a un gigante de 100 metros de alto en su mente y este camino le permitiría darle forma y invocarlo en el mundo real.

Gakido, el Camino del Fantasma Hambriento, concedía la capacidad de absorber el chakra o la energía divina sin repercusiones. Incluso si los 12 Olímpicos lanzaran ataques basados en energía divina durante días, el usuario ni se inmutaría a la vez que recarga sus propias reservas de energía.

Naraka, el Camino Infernal, concedía la capacidad de convocar a un ente espectral conocido como el Rey del Infierno que tenia la habilidad de curar a cualquier ser vivo con solo tragárselo en su boca. También tenia la capacidad de discernir la verdad de la mentira y devorar sus almas en caso de intentar engañarlo.

Si bien los 6 caminos por si solos ya concedían un poder abrumador al portador del Rinnegan, existía un ultimo camino que superaba con creces a los otros 6.

Gedo, El Camino Exterior, que concedía al usuario la capacidad de controlar la vida y la muerte.

Básicamente, este ojo podría conceder fácilmente a su usuario el poder de un dios y por ente, la capacidad de matar a uno de forma definitiva. Siendo su antiguo propietario un Shinobi mentalmente inestable con problemas mentales había obligado a Naruto a mantener un ojo constantemente en Sasuke para asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Por suerte, el antiguo traidor mantuvo su buen comportamiento y incluso ayudo a su antiguo pueblo en sus momentos de necesidad hasta el día en el que le confió la custodia del Rinnegan al Veterano momentos antes de su muerte.

En un primer momento había querido destruirlo. Naruto nunca había querido el ojo por miedo al poder que odia ofrecerle. Por si solo, Naruto fue y sigue siendo, el Shinobi más poderoso en haber existido jamas en las Naciones Elementales. Si hubiera implanto el Rinnegan en su propia persona, su poder se habría incrementado de forma exponencial hasta limites insospechados.

Cosa que le daba miedo.

El rubio había visto como el poder cambiaba a las personas. Kaguya, que en un principio quiso llevar la paz a su mundo se le subió el poder a la cabeza a tal punto que consideraba las Naciones Elementales su propio patio para jugar como lo deseara.

Desde luego, no quería acabar como ella.

Por desgracia el ojo era demasiado poderoso y completamente indestructible. Por lo que intentó destruirlo de otra forma. Había viajado al mundo de las invocaciones hasta la Caverna Ryuchi (Cueva del Dragón) y se reunió con el sabio del Clan Hebi, Hakujya, para hacer un trato con él. A cambio de convertirse en su invocador (cosa que desencadeno la afluencia de los otros Clanes para pedirle que firmaran su contrato), iba a concederle la substancia más corrosiva y mortal del mundo.

Su veneno.

Había usado dicho veneno para debilitar la estructura del ojo con la esperanza de que seria destruido tarde o temprano. 8 décadas más tarde, el ojo seguía intacto … al menos superficialmente.

El ojo estaba muy dañado a nivel interno pero todavía funcional. Solo haría falta usarlo una ultima vez antes de que toda su estructura se viniera abajo y por fin seria destruido.

Iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Destruir el ojo y, si su teoría resultaba ser cierta, curar a May Castellan.

El rubio llegó por fin al salón donde encontró a su hermana con Yuki reposando sobre su hombro y sus 3 invitados sentados en el sofá. Parecían estar en medio de una charla que terminó en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Preparados?" preguntó Naruto.

Luke agarró la mano de su madre con fuerza. "¿Estas seguro de que puedes curarla?" preguntó con un toque de miedo en su voz.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no. Tengo la teoría de que cuando May intentó convertirse en el nuevo Oráculo de Delfos, una pequeña parte del alma del Oráculo se quedo con ella, causando que tenga desvaríos y problemas de personalidad. Supongo que, de alguna forma, tu madre logro expulsar el Oráculo antes de que este la matara. Aunque claro, es solo una teoría, una que voy a comprobar en breve con esto." dijo mostrandoles lo que llevaba en su palma izquierda.

Thalia hizo una mueca. "¿Que es eso?" dijo asqueada.

"Un ojo." respondió con una sonrisa. Las dos chicas hicieron sonidos asqueados y May una mueca.

Luke se quedo mirando el órgano de forma pensativa. "Exactamente, que vas a hacer con eso?"

"Ya lo veras, hazle sitió a tu madre." exigió mientras se acercaba a la mujer sentada en el sofá. Luke dudo, unos instantes pero al final soltó la mano de su madre y se apartó un poco. El rubio sonrió a la mujer queriendo tranquilizarla. "Muy bien May, lo que voy a hacer es ver con este ojo lo que esta pasando en tu interior. Si mi teoría es correcta, voy a 'arrancarte' por así decirlo, la restos del Oráculo de Delfos que se encuentran en tu interior." explicó lentamente.

La mujer y todos los presentes se asustaron. "¿Estas seguro de que es seguro?" preguntó la mujer con cautela.

Naruto se puso serio de golpe. "No puedo prometerte que esto va a funcionar, pero es la mejor solución que puedo ofrecer." dijo con total sinceridad. Iba a basar sus acciones en un teoría con pocos hechos sobre los cuales sostenerse, el Rinnegan iba a permitirle comprobar si tenia razón.

Luke quiso protestar y echarse hacia atrás pero no se atrevió a decir nada, esta era una decisión que pertenecía a su madre.

May se quedo unos segundos contemplando sus opciones, pero la respuesta fue bastante evidente para la mujer. "Estoy lista." dijo en un tono seguro a pesar del miedo creciente en su interior.

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos. El resto del grupo observaron confundidos lo que estaba haciendo hasta que un brillo en su mano izquierda les llamó la atención.

El ojo que antes estaba reposando inerte sobre la mano del rubio empezó a flotar a unos centímetros sobre la palma de la mano. De golpe, empezó a girar y detenerse repetidas veces hasta detenerse finalmente cuando los círculos del ojo se centraron en May. Ella miró con nerviosismo y no poco miedo ese ojo bizarro, casi podía sentir como si la estuviera observando.

De pronto, el ojo empezó a irradiar una energía purpura y Naruto dio un paso adelante, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de May.

La mujer se estremeció de golpe, podía sentir como la estaba tocando, no solo su cabeza sino también algo más profundo y personal. El rubio desplazó ligeramente la mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer unas cuantas veces como si buscara algo bajo la mirada de los 3 semidioses confundidos y la mujer incomoda.

"Te tengo." murmuró Naruto. "¡Ningendo!"

Naruto sacó de golpe la mano de la cabeza de May y 'algo' translucido y verde fue arrastrado por la mano del hombre. El aura de color verde se separó de la mujer sin resistencia y una vez que el ultimo rastro fue arrancado del cuerpo de May, la mujer se desmayó sobre el sofá.

"¡Mama!" Luke se apresuró a comprobar la condición de su madre mientras las otras chicas miraban la bola de color verde que se mantenía en la mano vendada del Veterano.

El ojo violeta que hasta ahora había estado soltando una ahora de color violeta, de pronto, estalló como una pequeña bomba, mandando a volar al rubio hacia atrás. La bola de color verde de pronto se evaporó de la realidad, desapareciendo de la existencia en el momento en el que Naruto perdió el control.

Annabeth, que se había tambaleado hacia atrás debido a la pequeña explosión, miro a su hermano una vez recuperada. "¡Naru!" la niña se acercó a su hermano preocupada con Yuki volando no muy lejos.

El Veterano gruñó adolorido. "Estoy bien." murmuró con dificultad tirado en el suelo. La explosión no había sido lo que le había hecho daño, sino la perdida del ojo. Naruto había conectado el Rinnegan a su propio cuerpo a través de su chakra, fue gracias a eso que fue capaz de distinguir el alma de May y la del Oráculo a través del ojo antes de arrancar el espíritu intruso. Por desgracia, al conectar el nuevo órgano a su cuerpo, también pudo sentir el dolor de la perdida del ojo.

Sin duda, sentir como uno de sus ojos estallaba de dentro hacia fuera estaba entre los 5 peores dolores que había sentido en su vida. Tener el corazón partido por un rayo y su biju arrancado de sus entrañas fue mucho peor que esto.

Naruto se dio unos segundos para lidiar con el dolor antes de levantarse de nuevo sobre sus pies. Observó con ojo critico el estado de May antes de acercarse, hizo las comprobaciones estándar comprobando el pulso, las pupilas y, mediante a una técnica, su actividad cerebral.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto el hijo preocupado.

Naruto se tomo unos momentos para terminar su inspección antes de mirar a Luke con una sonrisa. "Esta bien, parece haber funcionado pero lo sabremos de seguro cuando se despierte." El chico soltó un suspiro de alivió antes de sonreír agradecido. Naruto se levantó y miro a su hermana pequeña. "Voy a tomar el aire, vuelvo dentro de un rato." dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín.

El Veterano salió fuera y tomó aire disfrutando de las fragancias de su jardín totalmente libre del humo de los coches y los olores químicos. La casa entera tenia varios sellos que filtraban el aire haciendo esta propiedad uno de los pocos lugares que podrían ser considerados libres de la contaminación.

Sonrió complacido mientras iba inspeccionando el lugar, a pesar de haberse ido por solo una semana, parecía que iba a tener que arreglar un poco el jardín. Cortar un poco el césped, regar algunas plantas, limpiar el estanque y alimentar a sus peces pero todo eso podía esperar, por ahora, era pasado el medio día y debería empezar a preparar la comida. "Seria mejor comer fuera." pensó mientras miraba el templete donde solían comer Annebeth … y … él.

…

…

" _¿Pero que coño …?_ " el Shinobi Veterano se puso en guardia de inmediato.

En la mesa colocado debajo de la estructura hexagonal se encontraban 3 intrusos que, no solo habían conseguido colarse a pesar de la barrera de su casa sino que también habían eludido sus capacidades de detección. Cuando observó con atención a los intrusos, su cautela se triplicó al darse cuenta de sus posibles identidades.

Eran 3 ancianas, vestidas con túnicas grises de manga corta y con una capucha sobre la cabeza ocultando parcialmente sus rostros pero no el pelo plateado que todas ellas tenían. La que estaba a la izquierda estaba sosteniendo una pelota de hilo, la de la derecha estaba tejiendo el hilo y la del medio estaba sentada tranquilamente mirando el proceso aunque Naruto pudo distinguir un ligero brillo sobre la mesa.

El silencio reinó en el jardín unos segundos hasta que fue roto por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Naruto no quería que su hermana y sus invitados se vieran involucrados en este asunto. Camino lentamente sin quitarles el ojo a las tres ancianas hacia el templete, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la mesa.

"Si hubiera sabido que tenia invitadas hubiera preparado algo de té." dijo el rubio con una expresión estoica.

Las ancianas se rieron por lo bajo. "Una pregunta escondida bajo un comentario cortes."

"Más su tono y expresión delatan sus intenciones."

"Sin embargo parece que lo a hecho intencionadamente. Parece bastante receloso ante nuestra presencia."

"Con razón si mis suposiciones son correctas." dijo sin cambiar de expresión. No se atrevía a bajar la guardia frente a ellas, por primera vez desde que obtuvo sus capacidades empaticas, era incapaz de saber las emociones de alguien. ¡Por partida triple!

Las ancianas volvieron a reírse. "Eres bastante perspicaz."

"A pesar de no habernos visto nunca ya sospechas sobre quienes somos."

"Hemos sido bastante maleducadas, seria mejor presentarnos."

"Soy Cloto." dijo la de la derecha que seguía tejiendo mientras hablaba.

"Laquesi." dijo la de la izquierda que sostenía la pelota de hilos.

"Atropos." dijo la del medio y Naruto no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo frente a ella y vio unas tijeras confirmando sus sospechas.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aunque supongo que ya lo sabéis, de lo contrario no estaríais aquí." dijo mientras sacó la silla frente a él de su sitió y se sentó frente a las ancianas.

Cloto asintió con una sonrisa fría. "Desde luego, hijo de Atenea."

"Tu llegada a nuestro mundo fue toda una sorpresa, legado de Susano'o." siguió Laquesi.

"Lo sabemos todo sobre ti, niño de la profecía." finalizó Atropos.

Naruto estrechó los ojos. "A pasado más de un siglo desde que alguien me a llamado así."

"No es sorprendente, casi nadie sabia sobre esa profecía."

"Hecha por Gamamaru, el Gran Sapo Sabio del Monte Myoboku."

"Un niño de ojos azules uniría a los nueve biju y cambiaría el mundo."

Naruto suspiro. "¿Que intentáis decirme con eso?" el rubio sospechaba que las Parcas no solo habían venido aquí a declarar su estatus sin razón.

"Dicha profecía fue echa hace más de 3000 mil años."

"Pero a pesar de ello, acabó realizándose."

"Para alguien como tu que no cree en el destino debe ser bastante desconcertante."

Naruto se quedo en silencio observándolas. " _¿Para eso han venido aquí? ¿Se sienten ofendidas porque no creo que tengan poder para decidir mi vida?_ " reflexionó. "En realidad no. A pesar de que el viejo sapo acabó teniendo razón pensé en varias teorías y después de varios años de reflexión, sigo sin creer 'realmente' en el destino. Vuestra existencia misma no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas." declaró.

Cloto dejo de tejer de golpe y junto a sus hermanas miraron al rubio con curiosidad. "Oooohhh."

"Interesante."

"Podrías explicarte."

Naruto se tomo un momento para considerar sus reacciones. Parecían más curiosas que ofendidas pero no podía estar seguro. Aun así, decidió seguir con su explicación. "Durante años me pregunte como Gamamaru fue capaz de predecir el futuro. Durante toda mi vida he creído que el único destino que todos tenemos en común es la muerte." empezó.

"Los Dioses no mueren." contradijo Atropos.

"Pero si pueden desaparecer, los Titanes Helios y Selene son la prueba de ello. Creo firmemente que si hay un principio, debe haber un fin."

Atropos sonrió con cierta satisfacción. "No puedo negar esa afirmación."

"Volviendo al tema, siempre he pensado que el destino de cada uno estaba en sus manos. Pero también reconozco la existencia del azar, los eventos que no somos capaces de controlar y que pueden afectarnos directamente de forma irremediable. ¿En ese caso, como fue capaz Gamamaru de predecir mi nacimiento 3000 años atrás admitiendo que fuera yo realmente el único capaz de cumplir la profecía?" pregunto retoricamente.

"Por favor, ilumínanos." pidió Laquesi.

"Simple, no podía. Demasiadas variables, casi una infinidad de probabilidades involucradas. Es imposible que Gamamaru pudiera predecir 'mi' existencia. Aunque claro, eso es admitiendo que yo fuera el único capaz de cumplir dicha profecía. Pero aunque no fuera el caso y admitiendo que cualquier persona de ojos azules pudiera ser el Elegido, existen 10 colores de ojo estándar que un ser humano puede tener en mi mundo de origen. 10% de probabilidades de acertar no es un buen pronostico."

"No no lo es." admitió Cloto.

"Pero entonces me puse a pensar. ¿Como podía un simple sapo, por muy parlante y poderoso que fuera predecir el futuro? Fue solo cuando conocí a mi madre como la Diosa de la sabiduría y me enteré de la existencia de los Dioses que obtuve mis respuestas. Gamamaru no predijo mi futuro incierto y completamente aleatorio, predijo el futuro que iba a trazar un dios. Para ser precisos, el Shinigami."

Las sonrisa de las 3 parcas creció a cada palabra que pronunciaba. "¿Porque crees que el Dios de la Muerte del Panteón Shinto decidió tu destino?"

"¿Como crees que logró hacer tal cosa?"

"¿Insinúas que Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte del Panteón Griego tiene poder para hacer nuestro trabajo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No existe una divinidad del Destino entre los Shinto. Pero como dije, donde hay un principio, debe haber un final, es solo una suposición que fue él la persona que se involucró con mi vida, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que tuve." dijo antes de estrechar los ojos. "Decidme, cuantas probabilidades tenia yo de sobrevivir a mi infancia o a las dificultades que he tenido. Si bien es cierto que ahora soy extremadamente poderoso, como un niño, era extremadamente débil."

Las Parcas perdieron de golpe sus sonrisas y miraron al Veterano con algo parecido a la piedad. "Mutilado."

"Quemado."

"Muerto de hambre."

El rubio hizo una mueca. "Veo que entendéis lo que quiero decir."

"Ciertamente, solo por las heridas que sufriste antes de llegar a los 12 años deberías haber muerto."

"A pesar de que el biju en tu interior aseguró en parte tu supervivencia, incluso este tenia sus limites."

"Tu razonamiento es solido y no podemos negar la intervención. Sin embargo, no has respondido completamente a la pregunta."

"Siendo el Dios de la Muerte, podía hacer la vista gorda a mi condición y incluso darme un pequeño empujón para sobrevivir. Entre los Shinto, era uno de los Dioses más poderosos incluso superando a la tía Amaterasu, no creo que nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraria, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quienes eran mi Abuelo y sus hermanas. En cuanto a la ultima pregunta : no, no creo que Thanatos tenga poder para decidir manipular el destino … al menos lo que concierne un pequeño numero de individuos." dijo recalcando la ultima parte. "En realidad, Dios de este mundo puede influir en el destino de casi cualquier persona incluso sus compañeros divinos si son lo suficientemente poderosos."

"Ciertamente, cualquier dios puede jugar con un mortal sin repercusión."

"Aunque no lo hacen a menudo, consideran que es una perdida de tiempo."

"¿Pero cual seria la excepción?"

Naruto sonrió. "Semidioses." su respuesta provoco una sonrisa devuelta en la cara de las 3 ancianas. "Si bien un dios puede maldecir en cierto grado a un semidiós, tiene ciertos limites que no puede traspasar sin arriesgarse a un destino terrible. Ahí, es donde entra otro gran factor : las Leyes Antiguas." dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Clotó soltó una risita. "Así que te has dado cuenta." declaró.

Naruto asintió. "¿Las Leyes antiguas las impusisteis vosotras verdad? Para que ningún Dios puede influenciar el destino de los únicos seres capaces de afectar el mundo tanto mortal como divino."

"Así es, solo nosotras podemos influir en el destino de los semidioses."

"A cualquier Dios que rompa las Leyes Antiguas, podemos castigarlo como más nos venga en gana."

"Nunca lo ven venir, tenemos paciencia, sabemos esperar el momento justo y golpear donde más les duele."

Naruto trago con fuerza cuando vio la sonrisa despiadada de las 3 ancianas. " _No me extraña que los Dioses les tengan miedo._ "

"Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

"Has dejado claro que las Leyes en tu mundo y el nuestro funcionan de forma diferente."

"Ciertamente, dejando de lado todo lo discutido y confirmado hasta ahora, has dicho que nadie excepto nosotras podemos interferir en el destino de los semidioses. Sin embargo ¿No estas admitiendo de esa forma que nosotras decidimos su destino?"

Naruto sonrió con astucia. "Yo no he dicho eso."

Las ancianas lo miraron confundidas. "Pero has dicho que …"

"En ningún momento he dicho que el Shinigami o vosotras tuvierais poder absoluto para decidir la vida de alguien, vosotras habéis interpretado mis palabras a vuestra conveniencia." dijo divertido. Las Parcas se pararon a pensar unos segundos y tuvieron que admitir que era cierto. "Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no tenéis los medios para intervenir en sus vidas. Sospecho que vuestro poder es mucho más sutil de lo que uno puede imaginar pero no por ello menos efectivo."

Las parcas miraron expectantes, había llegado el momento de la verdad. "Explícate." dijeron al unisono.

"Vosotras no elegís la vida de los semidioses. Diablos, ni siquiera decidís el destino de todos los mortales. Sospecho que simplemente, en su mayoría, los dejáis vivir con sus decisiones y a su aire. Siendo objetivos, decidir el 'destino' de más de 6 000 000 000 de personas es imposible demasiadas complejidades y variables, eso sin contar la interferencia de los demás Dioses. No, elegís cuidadosamente a personas selectas. Personas que sabéis a ciencia cierta acabaran involucradas en el gran esquema del mundo y tienen el potencial para cambiarlo, ya sea por sus situaciones, los Dioses y vuestra propia intervención previa. Podéis intervenir de muchas formas, un golpe de suerte, pura intuición, incitando algún Dios a tomar partido dentro del margen de las Leyes Antiguas o incluso a través del Oráculo de Delfos. Usáis la lógica, el conocimiento y vuestra experiencia para influir en los resultados según vuestra conveniencia pero a pesar de todo, vuestro poder no es absoluto."

Las Parcas se quedaron en silencio sin apartar los ojos del Veterano, sus expresiones en blanco no dejaban entrever ni una sola emoción. Si Naruto fuera a ser sincero, la situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, había tomado un gran riesgo con este debate y por primera vez en décadas, era incapaz de adivinar lo que pensaban las 3 mujeres frente a él. Casi temía las consecuencias que esto iba a traer sobre él pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Había tenido estas dudas durante más de un siglo y había sentido la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad.

Era un hijo de Atenea por el amor de Caos.

"Je."

"Jeje."

"JejejeJEJEJEJEJE!"

Naruto se quedo en shock ante lo que estaba viendo. Las Parcas … se estaban riendo … cualquiera pensaría que el Apocalipsis iba a desencadenarse en breve.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, pero aun sin dejar de reírse, Clotó miró a sus hermanas. " ¿¡Cuanto tiempo a pasado!?"

"¡Decenas de miles de años!"

"¡Y sin embargo, no es un Dios el que ha descubierto la verdad tras nuestro poder sino un semidiós!"

Las hermanas estallaron a carcajadas de nuevo. Naruto se sintió perdido ante sus reacciones. " _¿Acaso es algo tan sorprendente?_ " se preguntó. Realmente no creía que fuera el primero en tener una hipótesis así.

Después de varios minutos (y muy largos desde la perspectiva de Naruto) las 3 ancianas se calmaron y sin perder sus sonrisas volvieron a tomar la palabra. "Debes estar sorprendido por nuestra reacción."

"Es solo el resultado de una broma entre nosotros."

"Has confirmado de nuevo lo que siempre hemos sabido. Los Olímpicos son idiotas."

Naruto parpadeo repetidas veces y se quedo sin habla momentáneamente por sus respuestas. " _¿Broma? ¿Idiotas? …_ " repitió en su cabeza intentando dar sentido a lo que oía. "Qu-que, po-por que?"

"Si, has oído bien. Los Olímpicos son idiotas."

"Aunque quizá seria más correcto decir que son como niños malcriados."

"A decir verdad, casi todos los Dioses en general son así."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No todos los Dioses lo son." protestó.

"Hemos dicho casi todos. Ciertamente, Hestia, la Diosa del Hogar es una de las pocas Diosas que existen con dos dedos de frente." Contesto Laquesi.

Naruto frunció el ceño aun más, no porque estuviera en desacuerdo con la anciana sino porque se había olvidado de añadir a alguien en esa declaración. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, Atropos se le adelantó. "Quizá pienses que tu madre es una de las excepciones pero la verdad es que no lo es."

"Atenea a hecho muchas estupideces en su vida y los resultados de dichas acciones las han tenido que pagar sus hijos." Naruto abrió de nuevo la boca pero Clotó siguió con su argumento. " Aracne y Medusa."

Naruto cerró de golpe la boca y frunció el ceño rebanándose los sesos intentando encontrar alguna argumento para defender a su madre. Por desgracia, no había nada que pudiera excusar la creación de esos dos monstruos. Aracne nació porque el orgullo de Atenea no podía soportar ser golpeado y Medusa porque quería vengarse de alguna forma de Poseidon. Al final suspiro. "Esta bien, quizá a cometido algunos errores pero también a contribuido enormemente a la evolución de la sociedad occidental."

Las 3 hermanas fruncieron el ceño. "No negamos sus contribuciones Naruto." empezó Cloto.

"Solo decimos que Atenea, junto a una gran parte de los Dioses no reflexionan sobre las consecuencias de sus actos." siguió Laquesi

"La existencia misma de los Dioses depende de la Sociedad Occidental y sin embargo, a lo largo de la historia, no han sabido darse cuenta de que sin los mortales ellos no serian nada." finalizó Atropos.

El Veterano no dijo nada, no tenia nada que decir sobre el tema porque no podía argumentar nada.

"Milenios de existencia y aun es hora que reflexionen sobre las consecuencias de sus actos."

"Zeus destruyó los Hombres de Oro por su orgullo herido, solo porque Prometeo logro burlarlo y entregar a la humanidad el secreto del fuego. Movimos los hilos y usamos nuestro poder para asegurarnos de que unos pocos sobrevivirían al diluvio que desencadeno. De esos supervivientes nacieron los Hombres de Plata que, si bien con ciertos defectos, aun se les podía enseñar a ser mejores. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer un esfuerzo, los destruyo y intentó crear una nueva raza de hombres. Siendo el creador un idiota, sus creaciones también fueron idiotas. Tan idiotas que se acabaron matando entre ellos, la Edad de Bronce ni siquiera duro más de 100 años."

"Claro esta, como no hace las cosas a medias, una vez nos las arreglamos para que naciera una nueva raza de hombres decentes, trabajadores y ejemplares, Zeus y los otros Olímpicos idiotas, estaban tan aburridos sobre sus tronos que tuvieron que crear a una niña pura y inocente llamada Pandora, para que desencadenara un sin fin de sufrimiento en el mundo liberando todos los males de la creación. Esos idiotas han arriesgado deliberadamente la razón misma de su existencia una y otra vez, olvidando por completo el hecho de que sin los mortales ellos mismos ni siquiera existirían."

Naruto se frotó las cienes intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil negar sus afirmaciones y se dio cuanta rápidamente que este era un argumento que no podía ganar. "¿Podemos ir a la razón principal por la que habéis venido por favor?"

Las Parcas parecieron calmarse y perdieron su ceño fruncido. "La razón por la que queríamos hablar contigo era debido a lo que has hecho." dijo Clotó.

Naruto levantó una ceja interrogante. "Podríais ser más especificas."

"Tu mismo lo has dicho antes Naruto, no controlamos directamente las vidas de los semidioses sin embargo podemos predecir casi a la perfección los eventos futuros gracias a nuestra experiencia y nuestra capacidades deductivas. ¿Pero que usamos para afectar esos eventos?" pregunto Laquesi.

Naruto pensó unos minutos en silencio hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre los 3 elementos que sostenían las Parcas. "El hilo, las agujas de tejer y las tijeras."

Atropos asintió. "Así es. Al contrario de lo que el mundo divino se cree, nosotros no tejemos el destino. Laquesi sostiene el hilo de la vida, sin duda, pero Clotó no teje el destino de nadie, simplemente 'teje' pequeños cambios en la vida. Si la vida pudiera ser comparada a un camino, a traves de las agujas, Clotó se asegura que los semidioses tomen el camino que más nos convenga."

"Pero eso no significa que decido por ellos, yo doy oportunidades, son los semidioses lo que deciden si seguirlos o no." añadió Cloto.

"Por ultimo, cuando corto el hilo, no decido cuando un semidiós va a morir, corto el hilo porque he predicho su muerte al predecir todas las variables."

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock. "Pero pensé que habíamos acordado que era imposible predecir tantas variables." protestó conmocionado.

Las 3 Parcas sonrieron. "Nunca dijimos eso."

"Dijimos 'admitiendo' que la mayor parte de lo que dijiste era cierto."

"Tu interpretaste nuestras palabras a tu conveniencia."

Naruto se quedo mirando a las ancianas conmocionado, se abría reído divertido al ver como habían usado sus propias palabras contra él- Sin embargo, estaba demasiado conmocionado por el hecho de que tenían la capacidad para, LITERALMENTE, predecir los eventos futuros. "Mierda …"

Las 3 lo miraron con indulgencia. "No te sientas mal, tenemos siglos de experiencia, calculando casi a la perfección las probabilidades y entendiendo a la perfección el comportamiento tanto de los Dioses como de los Semidioses." empezó Clotó.

"Pero a pesar de ello, siempre intentamos mantenernos al margen la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo intervenimos cuando nuestra existencia se ve comprometida o cuando los semidioses se ven en necesidad de nuestra ayuda." Laquesi hizo una mueca. "Por desgracia, predecir los eventos de forma casi perfecta y poder modificarlos es tanto una bendición como una maldición."

"A veces uno debe morir para que otros 3 puedan vivir. Los semidioses maldicen nuestros nombres por condenar a sus amigos a una muerte temprana, ignorantes de que, de haber sido diferente, ellos serian los que hubieran muerto." se lamentó Atropos mirando sus tijeras con una mueca.

Naruto miró a las Parcas, compadeciéndose de su existencia. En cierta medida, podía entender su situación. Como Kage, había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, a veces no importaba lo poderoso que fuera, para salvar a la mayoría, una minoría debía ser sacrificada. Al menos él en su tiempo como líder militar había tenido el apoyo y la comprensión de sus hombres a sabiendas de que no les pediría morir sin razón. Clotó, Laquesi y Atropos no tenían esa suerte.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad las Parcas estaban del lado del Olimpo

"Dicho esto, quizá puedas entender porque teníamos que sacrificar a Luke." declaró Cloto sorprendiendo al rubio.

Naruto se tomo unos momentos para considerar todo lo dicho hasta ahora y estrecho los ojos. "Así que lo que os ha llamado la atención es Luke. ¿Porque habláis conmigo entonces?"

Laquesi sonrió. "Porque eres tu él que ha cambiado su destino." admitió sorprendiendo al rubio.

"Desde luego, tus compañeros de Konoha no se equivocaban al llamarte 'el ninja más impredecible del mundo'" añadió Atropos en un tono divertido.

"¿Yo … he cambiado el destino de Luke?" preguntó casi sin poder creérselo.

"Y el de Annabeth, Thalia, May, incluso el de Atenea. Tu simple llegada a este mundo mando al garete varios siglos de predicciones. Hasta que tu llegaste íbamos con el trabajo adelantado. Ahora vamos muy atrasadas y tenemos que correr para ponernos al día." dijo Clotó acelerando el ritmo con el que tejía.

Naruto sudo la gota gorda y las miró un tanto incomodo. " _No sé si disculparme o colgarme una medalla._ " pensó.

"De todas formas queríamos conocer a la persona que, por primera vez desde nuestro nacimiento, se escapó de nuestras predicciones." explicó Laquesi.

"¿Solo eso?" preguntó dudoso.

"Solo eso. Aunque nuestro pequeño debate sobre el destino a sido de lo más gratificante. Desde luego, eres el hijo más logrado que ha tenido Atenea." admitió Atropos sonriendo.

Naruto asintió lentamente decidiendo no ir más haya del tema. Había tenido un mal despertar y un sin numero de sorpresas con solo unos cuantos minutos hablando con las Parcas, quería tener el resto de la tarde tranquila. Estaba a punto de despedirse de las ancianas hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle en el cual ellas podrían ayudarle. "¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?"

Las Parcas se sorprendieron momentáneamente. "Ciertamente."

"Pero no si tiene que ver con tu futuro."

"O el de cualquier otro, dicho conocimiento podría alterar las variables y causar más victimas de las que habíamos previsto."

Naruto hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada sobre ese tema. "En realidad quería quería preguntaros sobre los votos hechos al Estigia. Zeus rompió su voto y Thalia para ser la que tiene que pagar los platos rotos. ¿Estáis también involucradas en esto?" preguntó dubitativo.

Las 3 negaron con la cabeza. "En absoluto."

"Si una persona rompe sus votos, las probabilidades se tornan en su contra causando terribles con un cúmulo de pequeñas probabilidades en su contra."

"Poco se puede hacer con los Dioses, es casi imposible afectarles excepto por nosotras. Estigia tiene que castigar a alguien por la infracción y por desgracia ese alguien tiene que ser Thalia al ser su hija."

Naruto levantó una ceja curioso. "¿Zeus tendría que ser castigado por el poder del rio para que Thalia se librara de su suerte?"

Las Parcas se miraron entre ellas confundías antes de volver sus ojos sobre el rubio. "No necesariamente."

"Zeus tendría que sufrir de alguna manera por romper su voto, no importa la fuente de dicho castigo."

"¿Por que lo preguntas?"

La cara estoica de Naruto cambió poco a poco hasta que una sonrisa desquiciada se formo.

De vuelta en las Naciones Elementales, en el Mundo Puro, el hogar de descanso de todas las almas de los difuntos, miles de personas sintieron un escalofrió horrible recorrerles la espalda.

Unos pocos temblaban de miedo sin saber por qué, sin embargo, la mayoría de los que recordaban la sensación, se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a rezar por la supervivencia del pobre idiota que había cabreado a Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque sabían en el fondo que sus acciones no servirían de nada.

'El Demonio Bromista del Infierno" había vuelto y su futura victima estaba total y absolutamente jodida sin remedio.

XENDX


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gente, os traigo capitulo doble, siendo si la calidad es un poco baja pero tenia que hacer un capitulo de 'transición' por así decirlo y poner todas las cosas en orden. El segundo capitulo quizá os sepa a poco pero la verdad no sabia donde cortar la maldita cosa por lo que e decidido dejarlo un poco corto para hacer el siguiente más largo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era diciembre y ligeros copos de nieve caían por toda la costa este. Los quitanieves circulaban por las calles despejando el paso para los coches y los peatones iban de compras en busca de regalos para el día 25.

En una zona boscosa apartada de Brooklyn, la nieve se había acumulado sobre los arboles y el suelo, solo manchada por las marcas de neumáticos que guiaban a una casa de estilo oriental.

La casa estaba prácticamente en silencio, solo perturbado por el ruido de la cocina. Naruto estaba recogiendo algunos aperitivos de los armarios mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara mientras.

" _Han sido ya 3 años._ " pensó mientras contemplaba lo tranquila que estaba su casa hasta que resoplo para si mismo. " _Que tranquilo esta la casa cuando ellos no están por aquí._ " pensó divertido.

Thalia, Luke y Annabeth se encontraban en estos momentos en el campamento mestizo. Habían empezado a ir hace 3 años cuando el rubio decidió que necesitaban una vida social más activa. No era como si sus 3 alumnos no tuvieran sus amigos en el colegio pero necesitaban conocer a personas que pudieran entender el tipo de vida que tenían. Los 3 se habían ido 2 semanas y se suponía que tenían que volverian mañana para pasar la navidad en casa.

Mientras que Thalia se había quedado a vivir con él y su hermana, Luke y May habían encontrado un apartamento cercano a dos calles de la casa de Naruto. No era que no los quisiera acogerlos pero la pareja madre y hijo necesitaban su propio espacio para reparar su relación. Aun así, Naruto y May habían acordado que iban a celebrar la navidad en la casa Uzumaki.

Naruto rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír la tetera echando vapor y se apresuró a recogerla y echar su contenido en dos vasos de cerámica. Luego cogió los aperitivos y lo puso todo encima de una bandeja antes de recogerla y dirigirse hacia el comedor. Pero en vez de poner la bandeja sobre la mesa, se encamino hacia la puerta corrediza abierta y salio al exterior.

Los pies del rubio pisaron el suelo de madera de la plataforma y deposito la bandeja al lado de su invitada.

La chica en cuestión parecía tener unos 13 años, con el pelo castaño rojizo largo hasta la espalda y unos ojos amarillos brillantes como la luna. Iba vestida con una camiseta de blanca, pantalones vaqueros azules, botas de combate negras y una capa de piel con capucha atada a su espalda. Tenia un arco y un carcaj de flechas junto a un par de cuchillos de plata colocados a su derecha.

Estaba sonriendo con aire contenido y con los ojos cerrados, casi parecía como si estuviera tomando el sol ignorando el aire frio de la tarde y la nieve cayendo del cielo.

Una ligera risa se le escapo al Uzumaki. "Pareces estar disfrutando Artemisa." comentó mientras se sentaba en la plataforma, dejando la bandeja en medio de los dos.

La chica tatareo. "Si. Incluso después de 3 años viniendo aquí no dejo de maravillarme por este lugar." dijo feliz. Este lugar era tan puro, tan natural, que como una diosa ligada a la naturaleza no podía dejar de maravillarse, le recordaba a como era el mundo hace milenios, antes de que los mortales empezaran a contaminarlo con su tecnología.

Naruto solo sonrió y recogió su taza esperando a que la Diosa de la Luna empezara.

Hacia ya 3 años que la presencia del rubio se había hecho conocida por el Olimpo.

3 años desde que montó en cólera al enterarse de su existencia y pedir su cabeza.

3 años desde que Hera había dejado bien claro lo que le pasaría a cualquier persona dentro del Consejo Olimpico si se atrevían a ponerle la mano encima a su Campeón.

Sí, Campeón. El Consejo se habían quedado pasmados al saber que Hera, la Diosa del Matrimonio, había nombrado a algún semidiós, un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio (si solo supieran), con esa posición por primera vez en toda la historia del Olimpo.

Que un Olímpico tuviera un Campeón no era raro. En cierta medida, eran los representantes de dicho Dios en la tierra y hacían alguna que otra tarea para ellos a cambio de algunas recompensas, poderes y ventajas. Generalmente elegían a alguien que encarnara los valores o tuviera algunos talentos muy similares a los suyos y nombraban generalmente a sus propios hijos para la posición. A Zeus le habría estallado la cabeza solo de pensarlo sino fuera porque su hija Atenea había declarado momentos antes que era la madre.

Aunque eso no hizo nada para aplacar su paranoia, Hades había descrito con todo lujo de detalles como Naruto había derrotado con suma facilidad a 2 de sus furias, dejando solo una para contar lo sucedido … al menos hasta que se reformaran. El Uzumaki ya era poderoso de por si, pero ahora con la bendición de Hera iba a ser uno de los semidioses más poderosos de la historia. Cosa que instigo a Zeus a clamar de nuevo por su muerte … solo para encogerse de nuevo sobre su trono acobardado mientras miraba los ojos furiosos de su mujer.

Quizá Zeus fuera el Rey del Olimpo, pero en su matrimonio Hera era la que llevaba los pantalones en casa. En los 3 años siguientes Zeus no volvió a mencionar nunca más el tema.

Artemisa se rio en voz baja al recordar esa reunión en concreto antes de coger su tasa y darle un trago. Suspiro feliz con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el té caliente deslizándose por su garganta. " _No es néctar pero esta muy cerca._ " pensó. Luego, giro la cabeza hacia el rubio que estaba mirando a lo lejos en el jardín. "¿Que le has hecho a mi padre?"

Naruto la miró con una ceja levantada. "¿De que hablas?" curioso.

Artemisa le sonrió con complicidad. "No te hagas el tonto, en la reunión del solsticio de invierno de ayer Hera casi no podía reprimir su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que Zeus estaba hundido en su asiento. Nunca le había visto tan deprimido."

El Veterano la miró sorprendido por unos instantes antes de volver a su semblante estoico. "Eso no significa que haya tenido algo que ver." declaró.

"Cierto … pero he oído en alguna parte que has sido tu el responsable de las desgracias de mi padre en los últimos años." declaró, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño.

El rubio se quedo mirando a su amiga en silencio durante unos segundos antes de suspirar con fastidio. "¿Ha sido Hermes verdad?" Artemisa no contesto, sin Naruto percibió el muy ligero estiramiento en la comisura de los labios de la diosa. Para el antiguo shinobi fue respuesta suficiente y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. "Para ser el Dios de los Ladrones y las Mentiras es curioso que sepa mantener la boca cerrada." dijo molesto. "¿Al menos te ha contado el porque lo he hecho?"

Artemisa asintió, Hermés le había contado sobre el encuentro que tuvo Naruto con las Parcas.

Desde que Thalia puso un pie en el Campamento Mestizo, rebaños enteros de monstruos se habían dirigido hacia ese lugar en cantidades nunca antes vistas. Zeus y el resto del consejo habían acusado a Hades por los ataques pero el Dios del Inframundo había jurado sobre el Estigia que no era él responsable. Lo que solo unos pocos sabían era que los ataques de los monstruos estaban relacionados con el nacimiento de Thalia. Zeus había roto su juramento, pero como el rio no podía castigar a un Dios, castigo a su hija en su lugar. La situación había sido tan mala que el Rey de los Dioses tuvo que plantar un árbol en el campamento para generar una barrera protectora en sus fronteras. A pesar de que había solucionado el problema de los ataques, la raíz del problema seguía presente.

Al menos, hasta que Naruto había decidido involucrarse.

Durante 2 años y medio, estuvo puteando al Rey de los Dioses tanto como pudo. Colándose en Olimpo sin ser visto ni detectado, había podido operar desde la sombra y simulando las desgracias que le ocurrían como un simple caso de mala suerte. ¡Y había funcionado! Cuanto más sufría Zeus, menos monstruos venían a por Thalia, por lo que siguió aumento los ataques a tal punto que durante un tiempo Zeus ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su propio templo.

Por desgracia, solo era temporal. En cuanto Naruto dejaba de atormentar al pobre bastardo, los monstruos volvían a las andadas y en mayor numero, por lo que tuvo que encontrar un castigo más duradero, mas cruel y despiadado para complacer al Estigia.

Un castigo que había impuesto hace 6 meses y que parecía haber aplacado por completo al rio sagrado.

"¿Que has hecho?" preguntó curiosa la Diosa de la Caza.

Artemisa observo como su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma sádica. Sin embargo, no se acobardo ante esa expresión, aunque una pequeña parte de ella no pudo evitar pensar que si algún hombre la hubiera visto se hubiera estremecido de miedo.

"Es bastante complicado de explicar, pero lo puedo resumir en una palabra …" empezó ganándose la completa atención de la Diosa.

"... Castración."

El silencio reino de golpe en el jardín, incluso parecía que el viento había amainado de golpe del puro shock de la declaración. Artemisa estaba mirando a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la mandíbula colgando.

"¿Has castrado a mi padre?" preguntó, creyendo haber oído mal.

"Si."

La mente de la Diosa se fue reordenando poco a poco hasta que salio de su estupor. "¡¿Como?!" exclamo sin poder creérselo. Si realmente lo hubiera hecho, Zeus ya habría puesto a todos los Olímpicos tras él para castigarlo.

La expresión del Veterano se atenuó, sonriendo estaba vez con tranquilidad. "No en el sentido literal, Hera no me lo habría perdonado. Digamos que es otro tipo de castración." empezó.

Artemisa consideraba a Naruto su amigo por muchas razones pero la principal era bastante simple, ella lo conocía.

Naruto se había criado en un mundo diferente, con una sociedad y un punto de vista distinto que había fascinado a Artemisa. Al parecer, la noción del 'sexo débil' era inexistente en la sociedad shinobi. El hecho de que el 'chakra', lo que Artemisa comprendió que era hace años poder divino heredado, era una fuente de poder común a todo ser vivo y daba a las mujeres la misma capacidad de matar a un hombre si le faltaban al respecto ayudó mucho en ese sentido.

Por ello, las nociones de aquí en la tierra como 'la mujer debe quedarse en casa' o 'las mujeres estaban por debajo de los hombres' eran algo que el Veterano no podía llegar a entender.

También estaba el hecho de que, al contrario que su padre y su hermano idiota, Naruto entendía que ella no tenia interés en el amor. El mayor temor de Apolo y Zeus era que la Diosa se interesara en los hombres … cuando en realidad era completamente asexuada. Millones de veces les había dicho lo mismo, sin embargo seguían sin entenderlo, al igual que el resto del mundo excepto unos pocos elegidos que podía contar con una sola mano.

Naruto se contaba entre esos pocos elegidos, lo que agradeció en gran medida.

Debido a la intervención de su hermano o padre, alejando a cualquier hombre que se le acercara y su propio comportamiento ante los hombres machistas, abusadores o simplemente idiotas, Artemisa se había ganado la reputación de odiar a los hombres. La gente tendía a olvidar que aparte de ser la Diosa de la Caza y la luna, también era la Diosa del Parto y los Niños. Tanto masculinos como femeninos. Antes de ser hombres habían sido niños, por lo que caían directamente bajo su protección. ¿Porque iba a odiarlos solo por su sexo? A pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de que acabaran siendo unos idiotas o francamente desquiciados, eso no significaba que pudiera generalizar.

Pero de nuevo, el mundo no parecía entender esas cosas … pero por suerte Naruto no se contaba entre ellos.

Por ello, confiaba en él y podía decir sin vergüenza o temor que realmente lo veía como alguien importante en su vida. Alguien que escuchara sus quejas, aportara su punto de vista y realmente se interesara en ella en vez de buscar 'anotar' con una diosa virgen. Podía decir que conocía todas las facetas del rubio, tanto buenas como malas …. o eso había o pensado.

Solo por oír lo que le había hecho a su padre, iba a tener que añadir en un rincón de su mente las palabras 'cruel, sádico y desalmado' cuando se trataba de su amigo.

Despues de pasar 2 años torturando a Zeus desde las sombras, había parado sus ataques y bromas de golpe. Durante 6 meses dejo al Rey de los Dioses tranquilo, dándole tiempo para que creyera que la tormenta había pasado, dándole una falsa sensación de seguridad …

… y cuando bajo su guardia, golpeó.

Naruto había colado en un culo de ambrosía, un pequeño guijarro, no más grande que la punta de un dedo y lo había colado entre los demás cubos de ambrosía que iban a ser la cena de Zeus. Ese trozo de piedra que se había acabado comiendo no era normal, Naruto había dibujo quirúrgicamente decenas de matrices para forma 3 sellos específicos.

Un sello de resistencia, capaz de resistir los jugos gástricos del estomago de un dios ...

… Un sello de adherencia, para que se pegara en dicho estomago …

… y por ultimo, un sello de almacenamiento.

Naruto había usado el mismo principio con el que los Estados Unidos castigaban y controlaban a los ex convictos pederasta, violadores y pervertidos. Las hormonas del cuerpo jugaban un rol mayor en el cuerpo de todo ser vivo, y los dioses no eran la excepción. Los hombres tenían testosterona en abundancia mientras que las mujeres tenían la progesterona y si de casualidad las cantidades de dichas hormonas no coincidían dependiendo de la sexualidad del individuo las consecuencias podían llegar a ser desastrosas.

En el caso de Zeus, el Uzumaki había colocado en el sello de almacenamiento cantidades industriales de un medicamento rico en progesterona. Había usado el principio de la castración química, matando la erección del Dios y por las cantidades que había colado en el sello, Zeus no iba a echar un polvo durante los próximos 1000 años …

… o hasta que a Hera se le antojara.

No habría sido justo para su patrona si su marido no podía rendir en la cama cuando ella quisiera por lo que también había creado otro sello capaz de controlar la matriz de almacenamiento del guijarro y se lo había dado a Hera.

Desde un perspectiva más simple, le había puesto un collar a Zeus y le había dado la correa a su mujer.

Cuando había acabado su explicación, Naruto observo con una sonrisa a su amiga retorciéndose en el suelo, luchando por respirar entre cada risa. Las lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus ojos y su risa se podía oír por toda la propiedad. Nunca en toda su vida inmortal Artemisa se había reído tanto.

Artemisa después de un rato logro recuperar un poco la compostura y sentó de nuevo sobre la plataforma. "Solo tu podrías haber sacado un truco así." dijo mientras seguía intentando controlar su risa.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado." declaro antes de perder su risa por completo. "¿Ahora puedes darme las malas noticias?"

Artemisa se cayo de golpe. " _Mierda._ " maldijo en su mente antes de mirar al rubio con expresión neutra. "¿Que te hace pensar que hay malas noticias?" preguntó.

"Generalmente vienesa a mi casa después de una reunión ya indiferente o completamente fastidiada. Hoy has venida echa una furia y, a pesar de que lo has ocultado bien, vi algún que otro destello de preocupación cuando me mirabas. ¿Ahora, que ha pasado?"

Artemisa solo pudo suspirar con cansancio. " _Maldito sea tu hijo y su intelecto heredado Atenea._ " pensó brevemente. "No es realmente una mala noticia, más bien un problema que se ha evitado por los pelos."

Naruto estrecho poco a poco los ojos. "¿Sobre que?"

La Diosa se quedo en silencio unos segundos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a venir. "Sobre si deberíamos permitir que Thalia siguiera con vida."

Una presión inundo la casa por completo, haciendo huir a los animales en las proximidades y levantando un poco de nieve alrededor del Uzumaki. Artemisa reprimió como pudo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y luchó para no apartar su mirada de los ojos del rubio. Unos ojos cuyos iris azul con contornos grises se habían vuelto rojos con nubes grises bailando por ellos y cuya pupila se había estrechado de forma similar a la de un gato.

"¿Quien a propuesto la moción?" preguntó Naruto en un tono neutro.

Artemisa no se dejo engañar, sabia perfectamente que bajo ese tono tan tranquilo se ocultaban mil promesas de dolor para el culpable. Puede que hubiera tenido un comienzo áspero con Thalia pero ahora la consideraba como parte de la familia.

Y los que tocaban a la familia de Naruto pagaban el precio con sangre.

"Déjalo."

El rubio estrechó aun más los ojos y tampoco se molestó en ocultar su molestia. "Artemisa ..." su tono se asemejaba más ahora a un gruñido.

"Mira, no cambiara nada si intentas castigarle." se apresuró a decir. "A pesar de que no me gusta, sus razones estaban justificadas. Existe una profecía que podría involucrar a Thalia y la posible salvación o destrucción del Olimpo por el amor de Caos!"

El Veterano se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos considerando sus palabras antes de contestar"Así que es un él. ¿No habrá sido tu hermano de casualidad?"

La Diosa se le quedo mirando incrédula. "¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?!" el rubio se quedo mirándola sin decir nada. Al final soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras murmura 'hombres' antes de contestar. "No, no a sido él el que a propuesto la moción."

Naruto se quedo mirándola unos segundos antes de asentir satisfecho mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. El rubio sabia que le había dicho la verdad, Apolo no había propuesto la moción … pero eso no significaba que no la hubiera apoyado.

Tendría que hacerle una visita discreta al Dios del Sol en algún momento en el futuro, sólo para asegurarse.

"Bien. En cuanto a tu pregunta: sí, era lo único relevante de todo lo que habías dicho. Hace varios días que había supuesto que Thalia no estaba implicada en la profecía." dijo antes de tomar un trago de su tasa.

Artemisa casi dejó caer su tasa de la impresión. "¡¿Que?!¡¿Como?!"

Naruto resopló. "Por favor, es bastante evidente. ¿Siquiera os habéis parado a estudiar los versos?" preguntó mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Las profecías son muy vagas, generalmente es inútil intentar interpretarlas." se justificó con el ceño fruncido.

El Veterano suspiró. "Te lo dije hace tiempo. Las profecías no son absolutas, tienen en cuenta todas las variables en el momento en el que se hacen y señalan los hechos más probables que van a ocurrir. Siempre puedes cambiar esos hechos si tienes la determinación y el poder necesario. ¡Pero claro, como todos creen que no se pueden cambiar nadie lo intenta o intenta prevenir lo que va a pasar!" dijo fastidiado.

Artemisa se encogió un poco al oír la respuesta. Naruto le había contado sobre su encuentro con las Parcas hace 3 años pero aun así no podía olvidar algo que había estado creyendo durante más 6000 años que era cierto.

Decidiendo que seria mejor dejar de lado su ultima replica, se apresuro a acelerar la conversación. "¿Entonces has descubierto su significado?"

Naruto se quedo en silencio unos minutos mirando al vació frente a él, considerando como debería exponer las cosas antes de contestar.

Cuando estuvo listo empezó a recitar:

 _De los Dioses más antiguos,_

 _Un mestizo llegara a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho._

 _En un sueño sin fin, el mundo se verá_

 _El alma de un héroe, una hoja maldita habrá de segar_

 _Una sola decisión con sus días acabara_

 _El Olimpo preservara o asolara._

Cuando hubo acabado giró la cabeza y miró a Artemisa. "Vamos verso por verso ¿dime lo que piensas?"

"Bueno para empezar, el primer verso es claro. Un hijo de Zeus, Podeison o Hades es el implicado." dijo muy segura.

"Falso."

"¡¿Como que falso?! ¡El primer verso es más que claro!" protestó indignada.

"La profecía fue echa en ingles, es decir, una lengua fundamentalmente neutra. Cuando la profecía se refiere a 'los Dioses más antiguos', puede referirse tanto a esos tres como a la primera generación de Dioses, es decir, sumando a Hestia, Demeter y Hera. Teniendo en cuenta que Hestia a hecho voto de castidad y que Hera es demasiado buena como para ser infiel, al contrario que el inútil de su marido, un hijo de Demeter también podría ser el elegido."

Artemisa se quedo en blanco, su celebro buscando alguna replica en vano. Luego, tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra alguna superficie. Había creído en la igualdad entre géneros durante siglos y ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

"¿Como nadie lo ha pensado antes?" se lamento.

Naruto resoplo. "Por favor, mama hace tiempo que a considerado la posibilidad pero no dijo nada por el bien de Demeter. El Rey Idiota le habría prohibido tener más hijos y ambos sabemos como habría acabado eso."

La Diosa hizo una mueca, ella aun no había nacido cuando Demeter se opuso por primera vez a Zeus pero había oído las consecuencias. Siendo la Diosa de la Agricultura había prohibido a cualquier cosa comestible crecer en cualquier lugar y estuvo a punto de matar de hambre a todo ser vivo en la tierra. Demeter adoraba ser madre, si alguien intentara quitarle eso ...

Volviendo al tema, decidió pasar al siguiente verso. " El segundo verso es bastante ambiguo pero claro de entender."

"En realidad no tanto como crees." declaró el rubio. "Este verso en particular, si lo juntas con el resto de la profecía, hace alusión a que los eventos posteriormente citados ocurrirán poco antes de que el semidiós elegido cumpla los dieciséis años … aunque claro, puedo equivocarme."Artemisa se paró un momento para pensar y tuvo que admitir que parecía tener razón. "El 3er verso parece ser el que tiene más sentido en mi mente, el resto como tu dijiste, es demasiado abstracto y abarca demasiadas posibilidades."

" _En un sueño sin fin, el mundo se verá_ … a ti te parece que tiene algún sentido?" pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

Naruto ignoró su aptitud y decidió continuar. "Cuando se hace referencia al mundo, ya sea hablamos de Gea o de sus habitantes."

Artemisa esperó a que siguiera, pero no dijo nada más. "¿Y …?

El rubio soltó un suspiro. "Solo es una suposición mía pero desde mi punto de vista, los mortales serán puestos a dormir. Lo más probable, para que no puedan molestar en el gran esquema de las cosas."

"No lo entiendo."

"La niebla oculta el mundo divino a los mortales, la única razón por la que haría falta otra intervención divina de esta naturaleza seria porque, o bien la niebla esta a punto de caer o porque la niebla por si sola no sera capaz de ocultar por completo lo que esta por venir." añadió.

Artemisa consideró en silencio sus palabras por unos instantes hasta que entendió entonces lo que estaba dando a entender. " Una batalla." contesto. "¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?"

"Solo es especulación, pero me he encontrado con varios puntos que refuerzan mi teoría. ¿Supongo que te acordaras de Luke?"

La Diosa levantó una ceja interrogante. "¿Que tiene que ver el hijo de Hermes en esto?" pregunto. Lo había conocido junto a Thalia y Annabeth aunque no habían hablado nunca. Generalmente Artemisa prefería mantenerse alejada de los semidioses masculinos porque tenían miedo de ser castrados.

De nuevo, culpo a Apolo y Zeus por esa maldita reputación.

"¿Te acuerdas de como lo conocí?" Artemisa asintió. "¿Y de lo que encontré en su cabeza cuando se fue a dormir esa misma noche?"

"¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto? Ve al grano de una maldita vez" preguntó empezando a cansarse de las evasivas de su amigo.

"Básicamente, esa presencia oscura había pasado 8 años manipulando la mente de Luke, tratando de volver al chico contra su propio padre y los Olimpicos." se apresuró a decir.

"Quizá solo fuera un monstruo que quería divertirse con un semidiós."

Naruto estrecho los ojos. "Tu mejor que nadie sabe como actúan los monstruos, de divierten torturando y cazando a los semidioses pero siempre con un único objetivo: matar. Luke ha estado vivo durante años y si hubiera sido un monstruos hace mucho que lo habría matado. Ademas, es la forma en la que estaba influyendo en Luke."

Artemisa frunció el ceño confundida. "¿No me habías dicho que esa presencia se metía en los sueños del chico? Cualquier ser divino con un mínimo de poder puede hacerlo incluso sin el permiso de Morfeo."

El Veterano negó con la cabeza. "No. Por lo que mi madre me a descrito, esa habilidad no deja rastro en la mente de los semidioses. Es directo y contundente. Sin embargo, lo que me encontré en la mente de Luke fue una presencia que hacia tiempo se había instalado ahí y sin intención de irse. Había elegido a Luke en concreto."

"¿Pero porque? Es solo otro hijo de Hermes, no tiene nada de especial."

Naruto por primera vez en un buen rato, sonrió. "En eso te equivocas." la Diosa lo miró confundida. "Luke, al contrario que sus hermanos, tiene el potencial para ser mucho más poderoso de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte." explicó antes de mirar a lo lejos. "Por lo he investigado, de vez en cuando, algunos semidioses nacen con habilidades únicas o raras. Luke es uno de ellos."

"¿Habilidades únicas?" preguntó poco convencida.

"El mejor ejemplo que puedo darte son los hijos de Afrodita y su embruja habla. Solo uno de cada 30 nace con ese don. Otro ejemplo más raro son unos pocos hijos de Hefesto que nacieron con la habilidad de producir fuego desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Incluso en el caso de tu hermano, hace unas décadas, uno de sus hijos nació con el don de la profecía."

"¿Esta bien, esta bien, lo he entendido. Entonces, que tiene de tan especial ese chico?" preguntó curiosa.

"Digamos que Pan, Lucas y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común." Artemisa abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¿Pan? … Espera … ese chico … es un sabio!" gritó incrédula.

Sabios. De vuelta en el mundo shinobi se les llamaba de esa forma a las personas que eran capaces de convocar y controlar el poder de la naturaleza. Absorbían su poder dentro de sus cuerpos, potenciándolos, dándoles nuevas habilidades y fortalezas. Shinobis muy singulares capaces de aprovechar el don de la vida misma.

"Yo no diría eso, tiene el potencial sin refinar pero no la experiencia y el conocimiento para usarlo. Nada que un poco de entrenamiento no pueda solucionar, sin embargo, esa misma inexperiencia también conlleva una gran debilidad."

"Un sabio puede sentir la energía de la vida constantemente a pesar de no saber aprovecharla. Somos más sensibles a las emociones y también susceptibles a diferentes energías lo que significa …"

" … que fue un juego de niños para esa cosa influir en el chico." cortó Artemisa.

Naruto asintió. "No fue a través de los sueños que esa presencia maligna afecto a Luke, su corrupción fue lenta y débil, pero constante. Cuanto más negativo se volvía Luke más fuerte se volvía esa cosa y más fuerte se volvía su agarre sobre él. Cuando conocí a Luke la mitad de su ser ya había caído en manos de ese ser, si le hubiera dado unos cuantos años más para crecer habría sido capaz de controlar completamente al chico y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde."

"¿Tienes idea de lo que era?"

"... solo me viene a la cabeza una persona que seria capaz de hacer algo así, incluso en el estado en el que se debe encontrar ahora mismo. Si tengo razón, se avecina una tormenta y, posiblemente, la guerra."

"¿Quien es?" pregunto mientras el nerviosismo empezaba a construirse en su abdomen.

"Cronos."

Artemisa se quedo mirando tiesa al rubio mientras su mente intentaba procesar sus palabras.

Mientras que Naruto esperaba a que Artemisa se recuperara, noto un ligero cambio en el aire y como las nubes empezaban a oscurecerse.

"Esta muerto." dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Su cuerpo fue destruido, nadie dijo que había muerto." declaró. "Uno de mis peores enemigos hasta la fecha y el causante de la 4 Gran Guerra Shinobi encontró la forma de volver de la muerte con solo pura planificación y manipulación previa. Cronos era conocido antaño como el embaucador por una razón por lo que no tengo razones para pensar que no seria capaz de hacer lo mismo."

Artemisa suspiro con cansancio, este día tenia demasiadas revelaciones impactante. Primero se entera de que su padre perdió su 'hombría, luego que la gran profecía tenia una interpretación que nadie (excepto Atenea y Naruto) habían pensado y ahora su amigo afirma que puede que, sólo, quizás, esperaba que no, el antiguo Rey de los Titanes intentara volver al mundo.

"Esta bien, asumiendo que tu tengas razón. ¿Cual seria su plan?" preguntó.

Naruto se paró un momento para considerar todas las opciones. "Influenciar a Luke para que sea su marioneta. Posiblemente su encuentro con Thalia también estaba planeado, no puede ser solo una coincidencia que la persona que Cronos estaba tratando de controlar se encontrara con la chica que podía posiblemente tener el destino del Olimpo en sus manos. A partir de ahí veo dos posibles opciones, seguir con Thalia con la esperanza de influenciarla de la misma forma que ha hecho con Luke o posiblemente llevarla al campamento con él. Aunque creo que la segunda es la más probable."

"¿Porque?"

"3era linea de la profecía." contestó.

"En un sueño sin fin, el mundo se verá." recitó en voz alta. "¿Que tiene eso que ver con …?"

"¿Cual es el Dios que podría posiblemente poner a todo el mundo en un sueño sin fin?"

Artemisa no tardo mucho en entender por donde iba. "¿Morfeo … crees que se uniría Cronos?¿Por qué?" preguntó confundida.

"Por la misma razón por la que enviaría a Luke al campamento. Los Olímpicos, sobretodo Zeus no tienen mucho respeto por los 'Dioses Menores'" dijo acentuando las comillas con los dedos. "Sus hijos ni siquiera tienen una cabaña propia en el Campamento, luego están todos los semidioses de la cabaña de Hermes sin reclamar. Envía a un Luke controlado por Cronos sembrando el descontento y el resentimiento contra los Olimpicos en el campamento y cuando llega la hora de actuar se rebelan. Luego esta también el hecho de que la caza os habéis encontrado cada vez menos con monstruos solitarios."

Artemisa recordó brevemente los últimos años y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, cada vez se encontraban con menos monstruos yendo por su cuenta y los pocos grupos que había encontrado eran masivos. La preocupación empezó a invadirla, antes solo eran especulaciones pero ahora las teorías de Naruto se estaban volviendo cada vez mas reales y posibles.

"Pero la profecía no concierne a Thalia, cumplió dieciséis años ayer, era por eso que el Consejo estaba tan preocupado." dijo un poco aliviada al recordar ese hecho.

Los ojos de Naruto no cambiaron. "¿Realmente crees que todo acaba aquí? Si resulta que todas mis hipótesis son ciertas, Cronos ha esperado durante milenios el momento justo para actuar, lo más seguro es que tenga un plan B y que dicho plan sigue teniendo relación con la profecía."

"... así que, básicamente hay otro candidato." dijo con cansancio.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, asumiendo que Cronos no haya tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que un hijo de Demeter podría ser el elegido, lo más seguro es que otro hijo de esos 3 hermanos ande por ahí."

Artemisa se masajeó la cienes, intentado aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. "Así que si tienes razón, tenemos que preocuparnos de un semidiós desconocido que podría estar bajo el control de un Titan, un posible hijo de los 3 Grandes suelto en algún lugar del país y en el peor de los casos una Segunda Titanomaquía … seguro que no estas muy paranoico?" preguntó medio en broma.

"En realidad estas conclusiones las he sacado con mi madre. No había visto la conexión entre Luke, el campamento y la posible participación de Morfeo en la profecía si ella no me lo hubiera señalado." dijo con media sonrisa.

" … Mierda." el 99,9% de las veces que Atenea decía algo, tenia razón. El otro 0,01% era generalmente su orgullo que la llevaba por el camino equivocado … ¿seria demasiado pedir que por una vez en su vida su hermana se equivocara?

 ***BRAAAAAAANG***

" _¡… maldita sea Caos!_ "

Ambos miraron hacia el cielo sorprendidos. Las nubes se habían oscurecido de golpe, podían versa los rayos volando por todas partes y el viento azotaba con fuerza toda la ciudad arrastrando toneladas de nieve formando una ventisca.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de que Artemisa se levantara de golpe. "¡Tengo que irme, padre debe estar verdaderamente furioso para que el clima haya cambiado de esta manera!" exclamó antes de que todo su cuerpo empezara a brillar con una intensa luz y desapareciera del lugar.

Naruto ni siquiera se había molestado en darse la vuelta o responder a su despedida, su mente ya estaba trabajando a toda marcha, especulando que podría haber enfurecido al Rey de los Dioses de esta manera. Tenia varias teorías y ninguna de ellas era buena, ya fuera por las posibles repercusiones sociales o físicas que pudieran desencadenar.

Pero entonces, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dió cuenta de quien iba a ser la primera persona en sufrir dichas repercusiones.

Thalia.

El 16to cumpleaños de la chica había sido ayer mismo y ya podía imaginarse lo que iba a pensar Zeus. Naruto no sabia lo que había pasado pero sabia quien iba a ser el principal culpable del problema en la mente del Rey debido a la profecía.

Naruto cruzo las piernas y junto los puños, poniéndose en una posición de meditación. Luego, mando su mente a lo más profundo de su mundo interior.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en su paisaje mental, un mundo de infinita oscuridad hasta donde el ojo podía ver con la única fuente de luz proviniendo desde debajo del suelo lleno de agua.

Naruto miró los alrededores por unos instantes mientras se mantenía de pie por encima del agua hasta que miró al vació y pronunció una unica palabra. "Chicos..."

La reacción fue inmediata.

Desde la oscuridad un par de ojos rojos con las pupilas rajadas negras se revelaron y pronto fueron acompañados por otros 3 pares de ojos: un negro, otro azul cielo y el ultimo, el más curioso de todos, una par de ojos heterocromaticos de color amarillo y verde.

Los sonidos de pasos y aleteos empezaron a sonar mientras Naruto observaba como los pares de ojos se acercaban. Pero pronto, 5 explosiones resonaron en el paisaje mental y 5 bestias gigantes se alzaron desde las profundidades del agua.

Naruto mantuvo la calma en todo momento mientras las 9 bestias lo miraban con ojos expectantes.

"Tengo un problema."

XENDX


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El Señor Supremo de los Váteres.**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se estaba frotando el entrecejo intentando aliviar su migraña. Estos últimos meses habían sido realmente estresantes para el rubio y este día de hoy no estaba ayudando.

Cuando Artemisa había vuelto al día siguiente de que el clima se pusiera patas arriba, vino junto con Hestia, Hera y Hermes y Atenea para contarle lo sucedido al Veterano.

La situación no era mala como había pensado en un principio… era catastrófica.

Zeus se había puesto como un basilisco debido a la pérdida de su Símbolo de Poder, su Rayo Primario y había acusado de inmediato a su hermano Poseidón por el robo. Al parecer, tenía la estúpida idea de que el Dios del Mar quería replicar su arma en las forjas de la Atlántida para que sus ejércitos los usaran cuando decidiera derrocarlo de su trono.

Naruto iba a admitirlo, Zeus tenía una imaginación desbordada solo superada por su paranoia y estupidez.

A pesar de que Poseidón lo había negado más de 1 millón de veces Zeus seguía sin escuchar por lo que declaró que si no recuperaba su rayo antes del solsticio de verano, iba a declararle la guerra a su hermano. Básicamente, en el hipotético caso de que Poseidón 'REALMENTE' hubiera cometido el robo, Zeus les habría dado 6 meses a los mejores herreros de la Atlántida para replicar su arma miles de veces, dándole la victoria a Poseidón en bandeja de plata.

Pero claro, el Rey de los Dioses no parecía haber pensado en ello, solo tiró un berrinche y espero a que le devolvieran su juguete.

Lo peor era que una guerra abierta entre los dos hermanos también afectaría al mundo mortal, poniendo en peligro a toda la civilización humana… y con ella a los propios dioses.

Otra vez.

Pero esta no era la razón por la que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Estúpido viejo…el peor verano de mi vida."

Thalia estaba haciendo ahora mismo sus maletas maldiciendo por lo bajo, cosa que estaba empezando a cansar al Uzumaki.

"Quieres dejar de protestar, no hago esto para fastidiarte." Suspiró Naruto.

"Pues entonces por qué me has chafado mi plan de verano y me mandas con esas estrechas." Protestó la chica.

Naruto miró con fastidio a la chica que estaba a su cargo. "Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo vigilarte continuamente. Estarás a salvo con Artemisa y sus cazadoras… así que deja de llamarlas estrechas." Encima que la Diosa de la Caza había aceptado hacerle este favor, Naruto no quería que le faltara al respeto a la niñas que veía como sus hijas.

"No necesito protección." Dijo seguro de sí misma.

"Generalmente estaría de acuerdo. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a casi cualquier monstruo y salir ganando pero estamos hablando de Dioses. Incluso el más débil de ellos puede ser un reto para ti y no puedo estar pendiente de que no te secuestren las 24 horas del día. "dijo en un tono tajante.

Durante los últimos meses, Zeus también había mandado a varios Dioses tras su hija. Al parecer estaba convencido que la profecía también tenía algo que ver con él robo. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Thalia compadeciera frente a su padre en un estado de ánimo tan malo. No sabía lo que le haría y tampoco quería saberlo.

La chica gruño antes de guardar sus últimas camisetas dentro de su mochila y cerrarla. "Pero tenía que ser con ellas. La señora Artemisa es muy amable pero la mayoría de las cazadoras son unas perras." Clamó frustrada. Solo se había reunido con ellas una vez, y la mayoría le daban ganas de fundirles la cara con un rayo.

"Admito que algunas pueden ser difíciles pero hay otras que son más relajadas y agradables. ¿No te llevabas bien con Phoebe?" preguntó

"Si… bueno, tuvimos una charla más o menos agradable y fue sobretodo sobre ti." Admitió.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Phoebe quería mejorar sus habilidades como sanadora, yo solo la ayude con ello. Les ofrecí entrenamiento a las demás cazadoras de Artemisa pero casi todas se negaron."

Artemisa, hace años, le había preguntado si estaría de acuerdo en ayudar a sus cazadoras a familiarizarse mejor con sus poderes heredados cuando le vio entrenar a Luke, Thalia y Annabeth. La Diosa había visto a los 3 hacer hazañas que no había visto nunca en cualquier semidiós de su tipo y quiso saber si sus cazadoras serían capaces de hacer lo mismo. Solo para que la mayoría de la caza se negara en rotundo, afirmando que un 'hombre' no podría vencerlas ni en su mejor día, para gran frustración de su señora.

Al final, Artemisa decidió que sería mejor si Naruto les mostraba sus habilidades en un duelo. El Veterano se enfrentó por si solo a las 28 cazadoras.

Mejor no comentar la masacre y humillación absoluta por la que pasaron las pobres chicas.

Al final, incluso después de eso, las cazadoras se negaron a ser enseñadas por él… excepto 3 de ellas. Phoebe, hija de Apolo, Fiona, hija de Hecate y Laura, hija de Demeter. Parecía que, incluso perteneciendo a la Caza, no odiaban a todos los hombres sin razón y sabían dejar de lado su orgullo en aras de mejorar.

Después de varios años de tutela, consejos y entrenamiento, las 3 habían mejorado a tal punto que si el puesto de teniente de la Caza dependiera de la habilidad y la fuerza, Zoe Belladona habría sido degradada hace mucho tiempo.

"De todas formas solo será hasta que todo este problema del robo se solucione. Artemisa es una de las mejores luchadoras que tiene el Olimpo, incluso los Dioses más fuertes se lo pensaran dos veces antes de enfrentarse a ella." Era la única opción que había encontrado que no implicara dejar a sus invocaciones protegiéndola constantemente. Los animales convocados eran fuertes, pero la mayoría de ellos no podrían asumir a un Dios y los que sí podían tenían el tamaño de un rascacielos.

Finalmente, Thalia se rindió con sus protestas y asintió a regañadientes pero aun así quiso añadir otra cosa. "¿Al menos me vas proporcionar el transporte?"

Naruto levantó una ceja. "¿No tienes ya un contrato de invocación para eso?"

La chica punk se veía extremadamente incomoda. "Aun no estoy acostumbrada a volar."

Naruto soltó un suspiró cansado. Hace años les había dado a Luke y Thalia sus propios contratos de invocación. En el caso de Thalia le había dado el contrato del Clan Taka, básicamente, el Clan de las Águilas. El rubio sabía perfectamente del miedo que tenía la chica a las alturas pero había ayudado a la chica a lidiar mejor con miedo, aunque parecía ser que nunca se desharía por completo de su fobia.

"Está bien, de todas formas no tenía planeado enviarte sola." Declaró antes de hacer 3 sellos con su mano derecha y clavarla en el suelo.

Una explosión de humo inundó todo el jardín, cegando por completo a la chica. Cuando el humo se disipo y Thalia vio quien había sido convocado, la chica no pudo contener su sonrisa.

Era un gato. Un gato muy curioso, raro y único, pero un gato no obstante. Estando sentado media más de 4 metros de alto, su piel estaba recubierta de llamas azules con contornos negros y tenía ojos heterocromaticos sin iris, uno amarillo y el otro verde. Para completar la rareza, el felino parecía tener 2 colas que eran fácilmente tan largas como todo el tronco de su cuerpo.

"¡Matatabi!" grito la chica antes de saltarle al cuello del felino. A pesar de que sus brazos estaban envueltos en llamas, la chica no se quejaba de dolor, ni siquiera parecía estar quemándose.

Dicho felino empezó a reírse. Sí, reírse, su suave tono femenino resonando por todo el lugar. " **Yo también me alegro de verte gatita.** " Dijo con una sonrisa.

Thalia se bajó del cuello de la gata y la miró expectante. "¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ir conmigo?" preguntó emocionada. La chica sabía que, al contrario que los animales convocados, la gata frente a ella no iba a desaparecer de un momento al otro. El proceso de invocación consistía en usar la energía divina (léase, chakra) para abrir una puerta entre dimensiones y permitirle a los animales convocados mantener su presencia en este mundo.

Pero Matatabi no era una invocación, era la Nibi no Bakeneko, una de los 9 Biju sellados dentro del cuerpo de Naruto pero que podían salir a su antojo siempre y cuando el rubio lo permitiera.

La gata sonrió de oreja a oreja. " **¡Claro! Le dije a Naruto que si pasabas 3 semanas con esas estrechas ibas a acabar por matar a alguien.** "

Naruto suspiró. "Solo te pido que no antagonices a nadie." El rubio sabía perfectamente lo… impulsiva y exaltada que era la gata.

" **O relájate Naruto, deberías echar un polvo de una maldita vez y dejar todo ese estrés acumulado fuera.** " Ronroneo la biju.

Cierto, impulsiva, exaltada Y pervertida.

Thalia se rio a carcajadas. "Esto va a ser legendario, Nightshade se va a subir por las paredes cuando la conozca."

La gata perdió de golpe su sonrisa. " **¿Esa puta sigue en la Caza?** " Dijo en un tono oscuro mientras rascaba sus garras contra el suelo.

De entre todas las chicas en la Caza, Zoe Nightshade era de lejos la más intolerante y violenta cuando se trataba de hombres. A la gata no le importaba lo que pensara, cada uno tenia derecho a tener sus opiniones…

Sin embargo Naruto estaba fuera de la línea.

Los 9 bijus se habían pasado 9 años encerrados y aprisionados siendo usados como baterías y armas de guerra en beneficio de las aldeas Shinobi y Naruto fue el que los había liberado de ese destino. A pesar de que ahora estaban sellados y atados al rubio, podían ir y salir a su antojo cuando quisieran. Naruto era alguien muy importante para Matatabi y sus hermanos…

… por eso cuando Zoe Nightshade había insulta y despreciado al rubio los 9 se habían enfurecido. Naruto había querido ayudarles a mejorar y esa patética niña débil y malcriada había escupido en su bondad. Matatabi en ese entonces había sido una de las primeras en salir del sello del Veterano e intentar matar a la pequeña perra. Por desgracia había fallado, Naruto se había apresurado a detener a la gata enfurecida y a sus hermanos pero al menos había inculcada a la pequeña teniente de Artemisa una importante lesión…

Nadie se metía con Naruto Uzumaki y salía impune por ello.

"Matatabi." Advirtió Naruto.

La gata resopló. " **Relájate, no voy a matarla… no si sabe cuidar su puta boca.** " Dijo al final con una sonrisa homicida.

Naruto suspiró. "Ya no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea buena idea."

Matatabi se levantó y Thalia se subió a su espalda. "Tranquilo, nos portaremos bien."

" **Pero no demasiado bien. ¡Ciao Nya!** " grito Matatabi antes de salir disparada a través de los árboles y desaparecer.

El Veterano se quedó mirando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido las dos chicas en silencio. " _Tendré que compensarle a Artemisa el dolor de cabeza que va a tener._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Delante de un arco de piedra, las hojas de los árboles en el suelo se arremolinaron de golpe, formando un tornado y de golpe, se separaron mostrando la figura de cierto rubio.

Naruto iba vestido con una camiseta azul marino de manga larga y pantalones cargo del mismo color con vendas blancas atadas en los tobillos. En sus pies se encontraban unas sandalias shinobi de color azul y por encima de su camisa, llevaba una Haori blanco con varios kanji tejidos en la espalda de color rojo que formaban las palabras: Rokudaime Hokage. Aunque no podían ser vistos pues su espada Samehada estaba adherida en su espalda además de un rollo gigante atado a la parte baja de su espalda. El collar de oro que había recibido por su cumpleaños seguía también presente en su cuello.

Naruto se quitó unas cuantas hojas pegadas a su haori antes de cruzar el arco sobre el cual estaba escrito en griego: Campamento Mestizo.

El rubio camino por un sendero pasando por varias hileras de árboles hasta que vio un pino al final del camino. Cuando llego por fin al lado de dicho árbol, vio entonces que se encontraba en una colina que dejaba a la vista un valle.

Podia ver a lo lejos varias cabañas colocadas en forma de U, cada una de ellas diferente de la otra, varios edificios de estilo griego dispersados por todo el lugar, el más notable de ellos siendo una especie de coliseo. También se podía ver una cancha de Volleyball a los pies de la colina y un bosque a lo lejos. Podía ver a cientos de adolescentes circulando por todo el lugar además de algunos hombres con la mitad inferior de sus cuerpos siendo el de una cabra, mujeres llevando túnicas de color verde y marrón a juego con su pelo además de algunas mujeres con la piel azul.

Naruto sonrió al ver el lugar. " _Hacia un año entero que no venía._ " Pensó con nostalgia. Luego miró hacia una casa moderna situada un poco más lejos de la cancha de Voleyball pasado el rio y se dirigió hacia allá. Era pasada la hora de la comida y sabía a quién iba a encontrar jugando a las cartas.

El rubio bajo por la colina y pasó delante de la cancha ignorando las miradas que le estaban dando, cruzo el rio y a medida que se acercaba, pudo reconocer la forma de cierto instructor barbudo sentado en su silla de ruedas y su compañero de copas vestido con su típica camisa de leopardo jugando a las cartas.

"Os veo en buena forma." Dijo llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

"Hola de nuevo Naruto." Saludo el hombre en silla de ruedas.

"¿Lo has traído?" preguntó el segundo hombre con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos violeta.

"Hola Quiron, yo también me alegro de verte Dionisio." Respondió, aunque el segundo saludo de forma sarcástica.

"Sí, sí, hola, ahora déjame ver mi esa preciosidad." Exigió el Dios del Vino.

Naruto soltó una risita mientras Quirón suspiraba. El rubio sacó un pequeño rollo y se lo lanzó a Dionisos mientras se sentaba en una silla. El hombre no tardó en desenrollarlo y colocar su mano encima de la matriz dibujada en él.

Una explosión de humo después, Dionisio tenia frente a él, un tarro que contenía dos litros enteros de un líquido purpura y una serpiente muerte.

Dionisio destapo el envase con entusiasmo y se sirvió una copa bajo la irada divertida de Naruto y la de reproche de Quirón.

"Sigo pensando que no debería."

"¡Oh relájate! Zeus le prohibió el alcohol durante un siglo pero esa bebida no es alcohólica." Contestó el rubio mientras veía suspirar feliz a su amigo después de beberse el vaso de un trago.

"Caos bendiga a los japoneses y sus inventos." Dijo el Dios mientras se servía otra copa.

Lo que estaba bebiendo Dionisio era técnicamente una bebida envenenada. El veneno de la serpiente en ella fermentaba con el jugo de uvas creando una bebida que tenía las mismas propiedades que las del alcohol. Existían varias formas y recetas para hacer esa bebida dependiendo de las frutas que se usaran y de la especie y propiedades del veneno de la serpiente.

"El señor Zeus se va a enfadar." Siguió diciendo Quirón mientras miraba el cielo.

Dionisio resopló. "Puede enfadarse todo lo que quiera pero no me puede prohibir beberme esto sin parecer sesgado e injusto, lo malo de ser el Dios de la Justicia y todo eso. ¡Vamos, vive un poco!" grito el Dios mientras convocaba 2 vasos vacíos y les servía una copa a ambos.

El entrenador de los héroes suspiro de nuevo pero acepto el vaso de buena gana mientras observaba a Dionisio y Naruto conversar mientras se reían a carcajadas. Quirón casi no podía creerse el cambio abrupto por el que había pasado el Dios del Vino en apenas 3 años.

Todo había empezado cuando Naruto había venido al campamento por primera vez acompañado por Annabeth, Thalia y Luke. Desde el primer momento en el que se habían encontrado habían estado en la garganta del otro, Dionisio pronunciando mal su nombre y Naruto bebiendo vino delante de sus narices para molestarle. Lo peor vino cuando el Dios del Vino intentó usar sus poderes para enloquecer al rubio… solo para fallar miserablemente y ganarse la burla desmedida del Veterano. Parecía que esos dos iban a matarse entre ellos en medio del campamento.

Hasta que una mañana, para su gran conmoción, había encontrado a Naruto y Dionisio hablando tranquilamente en esta misma mesa mientras bebían la bebida que había traído el rubio. Parecía ser que se habían pasado la noche discutiendo varios asuntos y Dionisio había cambiado su perspectiva desde entonces.

De alguna forma, Naruto le había convencido de que su 'castigo' también podría ser una bendición. ¿Después de todo, que otro Dios entre los Olímpicos podía decir con orgullo que había visto como crecían sus hijos semidioses? Dionisio no tenía muchos hijos, solo un par de gemelos llamados Cástor y Póllux pero estaba claro que se preocupaba profundamente por ellos. Generalmente, los dioses no podían pasar más que algunas horas al año con sus hijos mientras que Dionisio tenía 2 meses enteros para verlos durante el verano.

Era una oportunidad única en su existencia y el Dios no había sabido verlo hasta que hablo con el Veterano.

Desde entonces, el mal humor del hombre se había atenuado de forma significativa, es más, se le podía ver sonreír cada vez que pasaba el rato con sus hijos. Naruto incluso había logrado convencer a la madre de los gemelos que trajera a los niños los fines de semana durante el resto del año. Eso había marcado definitivamente el inicio de una buena relación entre los dos hombres.

Eso, y las juergas que se montaban junto a Hermes. Solo de pensar en las consecuencias de las borracheras que tenían esos 3 de vez en cuando le daban un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

La cabaña 11 incluso había sufrido una reforma completa debido a una de esas noches. De un día para el otro, la cabaña de Hermes había pasado de ser una construcción de una sola planta, a una puñetera mansión de 3 pisos con camas suficientes para acoger a más de 100 semidioses y con una sala de juegos en el sótano.

¡Lo que realmente le daba un dolor de cabeza al centauro era que, a pesar de la reforma masiva que había sufrido la cabaña, por fuera seguía siendo igual! De alguna manera, ese rubio problemático había conseguido meterse con las leyes de la física y el espacio/tiempo y Hermes o Dionisio no tenían ni idea de cómo lo había conseguido. La única razón por la que sabían que había sido él era porque la cabaña de Atenea había pasado por el mismo efecto, solo que en vez de una sala de juegos tenían una maldita biblioteca en el sótano y el tercer piso era una condenada sala de guerra que también hacia oficio de arsenal.

Quirón se froto el entrecejo solo de recordarlo y decidió que debía alejarse de esos pensamientos. "¿Bueno Naruto, como es que este año Thalia no ha venido?"

Naruto y Dionisio detuvieron su conversación y el rubio frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente crees que la traería aquí con todo el follón que se ha montado?"

Dionisio resoplo. "Padre a estado clamando por su presencia desde que su rayo desapareció. No sé si piensa que la chica ha tenido algo que ver pero no creo que sea recomendable traerla en su presencia. Los semidioses y mortales suelen ser muy frágiles frente a nuestra ira." Afirmó. Solo hacía falta ver cómo fue su propio nacimiento. Era apenas un feto cuando su madre murió debido a un descuido de su padre, Zeus había mostrado su verdadera forma frente a ella y acabo reducida a cenizas. Siendo un feto apenas formado, tuvo que pasarse 3 meses dentro del muslo de su padre para acabar de crecer.

No fue una experiencia agradable… incluso si no podía acordarse.

"Naruto, no es sabio incurrir en la ira del Rey ni contradecirle." Advirtió Quirón.

Naruto resopló. "Por favor, le temo más a Hera, Artemisa y mi madre que a ese bebe grande." Declaró. Pero entonces, se empezaron a oír los sonidos de truenos a lo lejos, a pesar de que no había una sola nube en el cielo, un signo claro de que Zeus lo había oído. Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó mientras tomaba aire antes de gritar. "¡¿Tengo que chivarme a tu mujer donde guardas tu colección Icha Icha?!"

La reacción no se hizo esperar, los truenos cesaron de golpe dejando un silencio ensordecedor. Dionisio no pudo evitarlo, estalló a carcajadas mientras Quirón seguía intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Adoro a este hombre! ¡Jajajaja!" declaró el Dios del Vino mientras seguía riéndose a pleno pulmón.

Naruto miró a los dos hombres con una sonrisa. "En fin, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Luke está en su cabaña?"

La pregunta pareció sacar al centauro de su estupor. "Sí, la cabaña 11 tiene la hora libre. Tus hermanos también por lo que deben estar en su cabaña."

Naruto asintió. "Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces." Saludó antes de irse.

Dionisio por fin logro recuperarse y miró como el rubio se alejaba. "Nunca tenemos un día aburrido con él."

"Por desgracia." Murmuró Quirón.

Naruto caminó por el sendero que llevaba hacia las cabañas mientras saludaba a los semidioses que se cruzaba y que lograba reconocer. Ignoró sabiamente a todos los sátiros, ninfas y dríades que lo estaban mirando con ojos hambrientos y aceleró el paso con rapidez. Aun no había olvidado lo que paso con ellos y no creía que podría olvidarlo nunca.

Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, se puso en el centro de la zona residencial del campamento. Frente a él se encontraban las 12 caninas consagradas a los Dioses que formaban el consejo Olímpico y en las que habitaban sus hijos. Las cabañas estaban numeradas, los números pares para las Diosas, colocadas a la izquierda y los números impares para los Dioses, situadas a la derecha. Estaban colocadas de forma ordenada en forma de 'U', cada una de ellas era única y reflejaba en algunos aspectos las características o dominios de sus padres.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la cabaña 11, que por fuera parecía ser una especie de gimnasio que había sido transformado en enfermería. Podía parecer cutre y simple por fuera pero por dentro era una historia diferente. Una vez que el hombre cruzo el umbral la cabaña parecía mucho más grande.

El interior era gigantesco, 4 sofás estaban colocados en el centro los unos frente a los otros delante de una mesa baja de café. Había 2 pares de escaleras a cada lado de la habitación que llevaban a los pisos superiores, 2 meses justo al lado de las escaleras de la derecha donde se podía ver una cafetera y una máquina de zumos. Finalmente, al fondo de la sala, se podían ver las barras de unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

Había varios semidioses charlando en los sofás o bajando y subiendo por las escaleras pero hubo dos que fueron los primeros en notar su presencia. "¡Naruto! / ¡Naruto!"

Naruto soltó una risa cuando dos adolescentes saltaron frente a él. Ambos eran exactamente iguales, con el pelo negro corto y ojos azules con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

"¿Travis, Connor, que tal estáis?" preguntó.

"Muy bien mentor."

"Trabajando constantemente para vengarnos de nuestro hermano mayor."

Naruto soltó otra risa divertida. Hasta que llegó Luke, ambos habían sido los Co-líderes de la Cabaña 11. Sin embargo, Luke los había desafiado por la posición y ambos habían perdido el enfrentamiento.

¿De qué se trataba? De una guerra de bromas. Los gemelos eran buenos en su propio derecho pero Luke lo había observado planificar sus bromas en contra de Zeus durante 2 años y medio y el chico había prendido mucho. La diferencia de nivel era demasiada para que los gemelos Stools pudieran estar a la altura.

"¿Habéis visto a Luke?" preguntó Naruto.

"Abajo, echándole mano al billa."

"Y perdiendo en el intento."

Naruto asintió y se despidió de ambos antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Cuando bajo hacia la sala de juegos, se encontró con que la mayoría de los semidioses de la cabaña se encontraban aquí. Eso, y muchos otros semidioses de las otras cabañas que habían venido a divertirse. Había juegos de árcade por todas partes, futbolines y un billar en medio de la habitación.

Junto al billar distinguió fácilmente al chico. Con sus ahora 17 años tenía el mismo pelo corto de color rubio sucio que hace años, solo que ahora era mucho más alto, superándolo en tamaño por unos pocos centímetros. Estaba vestido con tejanos azules y una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo.

Luke estaba con el taco intentando decidirse que bola golpear mientras era observado por otras tres personas. Un chico y dos chicas.

El chico en cuestión era afroamericano. Tenía el pelo corto y la mandíbula cuadrada además de un físico muy muscular, fácilmente superando en tamaño a cualquier otra persona en la habitación. Estaba vestido con la misma camiseta que Luke aunque parecía un poco sucia yse podía ver un poco de ceniza en las mejillas del chico.

Estaba con el brazo envuelto alrededor de una chica rubia de ojos azules. Dicha chica era lo que se podría llamar fácilmente una preciosidad, casi en la misma liga que una Diosa. Llevaba también una camiseta del campamento mestizo y unos tejanos cortos que le llegaban hasta los muslos y parecía apoyarse felizmente contra su novio.

La última chica tenía el pelo marrón, corto hasta los hombros y unas proporciones bastante consistentes. Mientras la chica rubia era todo curvas con una ligera capa de musculo, esta chica en concreto era pura fibra vestida con la camiseta del campamento mestizo, pantalones cargo verdes caqui y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en la cara.

"Vas a fallar." Dijo la pelimarron.

"Cállate." Contestó Luke mientras intentaba apuntar la bola negra con un ocho hacia el agujero de la esquina.

"¡Vamos Luke!" gritó el afroamericano.

"¿No deberías estar apoyando al equipo de tu novia tu novia?" protestó la rubia con un puchero.

"No cuando estamos en equipos opuestos." Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

A la chica no le sentó bien la respuesta pero entonces sonrió sugestivamente y se abrazó al chico, presionando sus prominentes activos contra su torso. "¿En serio? Ten en cuenta que tu apoyo obtendrá ciertas recompensas."

El chico de piel curtida se quedó mirando a su novia en blanco unos segundos antes de gritar. "¡Luke, estas solo en esto!"

"¡Traidor!" grito justo cuando golpeo la bola, desviándola por completo de su curso y fallando su tiro. "¡Mierda Charls!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Tiempo de chicas!" grito la chica de pelo marrón mientras se avanzaba a la mesa de billar.

Luke se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a la pareja. "¿Silena, podrías dejar de enredar a tu novio en mi contra?" Protesto el hijo de Hermes. La chica le saco la lengua. "Tsk, hija de Afrodita tenías que ser." Murmuró.

"¡Callaos, que no puedo concentrarme!" gritó la pelimarrón.

"¡Vamos Clarisse!" animó Silena.

La chica se concentró unos segundos antes de golpear la pelota blanca que, golpeando una esquina, salió directa hacia la pelota negra empujándola hacia el hoyo ganador. Clarisse entonces levantó las manos en alto y grito. "¡Las chicas ganan!" y pronto fue acompañada por Silena gritado junto a su amiga, Luke suspiro con fastidio mientras Charles se reía de buena gana.

Unos aplausos llamaron la atención de los 4 adolescentes y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio. "Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien."

"¡Naruto!"

"¡¿Qué pasa jefe?!"

"Hola Naruto."

"Es bueno verte de nuevo sensei."

Esas fueran las respuestas que recibió el rubio. Naruto había estado entrenando a Luke desde hace años y era normal que se conocieran, sin embargo, Clarisse, Silena y Charles eran lo que se podría llamar sus alumnos.

Cuando había venido por primera vez hace 3 años, se había quedado una semana entera para poder no solo conocer el campamento sino también para conocer a sus hermanos menores. Había consagrado la mayor parte del tiempo para este último propósito, sin embargo, también había prestado atención a otros semidioses en busca de potencial. Esos 3 fueron los que más le llamaron la atención.

El primero de ellos había sido Charles $ $, hijo de Hefestos y jefe de la cabaña 11. De entre todos sus hermanos no solo era el mejor herrero, también era el más fuerte físicamente y el que tenía las mayores reservas de chakra de todo el campamento. Razón por la que se había interesado en él.

Charles favorecía la masa como arma principal y no parecía que tuviera un estilo definido, cosa que decepciono al rubio pues vio potencial en el chico. 3 años bajo su entrenamiento y varias visitas a su casa habían convertido al chico en un auténtico monstruo capaz de igualar e incluso superar a Thalia en términos de potencia de fuego.

Si, fuego. Hefesto no era solo el Dios de los Hereros y Artesanos, sus dominios también incluian el Fuego y los Volcanes y había enseñado a Charlus a sacar el máximo partido a dichos dominios.

La próxima que se unió al redil fue Clarisse al año siguiente. En realidad había pillado a la chica intentando meter la cabeza a Annabeth en la taza de un váter, cosa que no le gusto e hizo muy claro su desagrado… cambiando los roles. Una hora más tarde, una muy mojada Clarisses le había retado a un duelo en la arena junto con sus hermanos.

No hace falta describir como acabó.

Pero lo sorprendente fue que, al contrario que los demás hijos de Ares, Clarisse se tragó su orgullo y le pidió que la entrenara. 2 años después, la chica era la líder de la cabaña 5 y ninguno de sus hermanos se había atrevido a retarla por la posición.

Unos días después de aquello, Charles había venido para pedirle un favor, le pidió si una chica podía unirse a sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Naruto no había ni negado ni aceptado, queriendo saber primero quien era la chica en cuestión. Desde luego, fue un shock cuando el chico afroamericano le presento a Silena, de todas las personas en el campamento, jamás se imaginó que una hija de Afrodita iba a querer entrenar con él, sobre todo por la reputación que tenía.

Naruto era conocido como un esclavista despiadado y cruel a tal punto que nadie se atrevía a entrenar bajo su ala excepto Luke, Thalia, Annabeth y Charles, con la más reciente adicción al grupo siendo Clarisse.

El rubio se había mostrado escéptico en un principio, no estaba seguro de que la chica podría soportar sus métodos de entrenamiento. Fue una sorpresa muy bien recibida cuando la chica entrenó sin quejarse ni una sola vez. Incluso la había ayudado a controlar sus poderes innatos tales como cambiar ligeramente su físico y su embrujahabla.

De la misma forma en la que Annabeth, Luke y Thalia funcionaban como una unidad, Clarisse, Silena y Charles tenían un trabajo en equipo de primera categoría siendo Charles el tanque de primera línea, Clarisse la combatiente versátil y Silena la especialista detrás de la línea.

El único punto molesto era la forma en la que se referían a él. Charlus, desde que lo acepto como alumno lo había llamado 'sensei' , Clarisse desde que la derrotó no paraba de llamarlo 'Jefe' y Silena, a pesar de ser la única que lo llamaba por su nombre, era excesivamente formal con él.

"¿Entonces, que ha pasado con Thalia?" preguntó Luke preocupado.

El rubio con bigotes sonrió. "Relájate, la mande hace 2 horas con Matatabi como escolta. Si alguien intenta tocarla va a conocer rápidamente la definición grafica de una gata cabreada."

"¿Crees que realmente era una buena idea mandarla con Lady Artemisa?" preguntó Silena preocupada.

"Artemisa puede ser una hija obediente cuando es necesario pero también sabe anteponer sus deberes a los caprichos de su padre." Explicó tranquilizando a la chica. "Zeus no se atreverá a pedirle a mi madre que actué pues yo soy su hijo y Hermes puede mentir fácilmente afirmando que ha hecho todo lo posible para recuperarla. Los únicos que realmente suponen una amenaza son Ares y Apolo. Ninguno de ellos pondrá un pie en el campamento de la Caza por miedo a ser acribillados de flechas y aun si consiguieran pasar por encima de las cazadoras y Artemisa, Matatabi estará con ella en todo momento. La última vez que lo comprobé ninguno de ellos era inmune al fuego." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Los 4 se vieron visiblemente aliviados, sin embargo Clarisse se preocupó un poco por su padre, solo esperaba que no se tomaría muy en serio su encargo y encontraría otra cosa para distraerse.

"¿Bueno sensei cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a quedarte una semana entera como siempre?" preguntó Charles.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, o sea que espero veros al medio día de mañana en la arena para un entrenamiento intenso." Clarisse sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que Silena y Charles se vieron bastante nerviosos. Luego el rubio miró al hijo de Hermés. "¿Sabéis si Annabeth está en su cabaña?"

Luke se encogió de hombros. "La verdad es que vino hace una hora para presentarnos a un nuevo campista indeterminado, debe estar aun enseñándole el campamento." Explicó.

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que iré a buscarla." Dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Luke y Clarisse miraron de reojo a la pareja que parecía cada vez más acaramelada y, no queriendo encontrarse en medio de ellos, decidieron seguir al rubio.

Los 3 se dirigieron hacia la parte oriental del campamento buscando una cabellera rubia rizada y, por lo que había dicho Clarisse un tapón de pelo negro con ojos verdes.

Aprovechando la relativa calma, y después de que Naruto comprobara que no había nadie prestándoles atención o espiándolos, el Veterano decidió discutir la tarea que les había encargado.

"¿Algún sospechoso?" preguntó con seriedad.

Luke suspiro y Clarisse hizo una mueca. "Nada, no hemos encontrado a nadie rompiendo el toque de queda o instigando un levantamiento en el campamento. ¿Estás seguro de que alguien quiere ponernos en contra de nuestros padres?" preguntó la chica poco convencida.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle, Luke se le adelantó. "Créetelo Clarisse, me pase la mayor parte de mi vida poseído por un fantasma que quería lavarme el celebro para matar a mi propio padre. Si no fuera por Naruto…" el chico instintivamente puso su mano en el centro de su pecho y cerró la mano en un puño.

"Vale, vale, no he dicho nada, es solo que me pone de los nervios saber que alguien nos la quiere meter por detrás y no sepamos quien es." Se apresuró a decir la chica.

Naruto miró de reojo al hijo de Hermes. "¿Has estado practicando?" preguntó.

El chico se sorprendió por un momento pero agradeció el cambio de tema. "Si, cada vez me resulta más fácil recoger la energía natural y puedo aguantar unos segundos en esa forma." Explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. "Bien, cuando empieces tu entrenamiento lo tendrás más fácil para convertirte en sabio." Dijo complacido. Con la afinidad de Luke con la naturaleza podía recoger pequeñas cantidades de energía natural y añadirlas en su propio cuerpo obteniendo un impulso de energía y poder, aunque no durara mucho tiempo. También tuvo el efecto pasivo de blindar la psique del chico y hacerlo menos susceptible a las emociones y energías externas.

Clarisse frunció el ceño. "¿No podéis… no sé, percibirlas malas intenciones o algo así? Podríamos basarnos en eso para encontrar al culpable."

Naruto negó. "Mi capacidad empática no proviene de mis poderes como sabio, sino de mi estado como Jinchuriki. Técnicamente, si un sabio es lo suficientemente hábil y sensible, puede percibir el estado de ánimo general de una persona. Pero Luke está muy lejos de ese punto y yo no puedo basarme solo en las emociones para encontrar al culpable, dependiendo del padre divino que tenga cada semidiós, mi capacidad de detección puede ser engañada." Explicó mientras miraba a Clarisse de reojo.

A pesar de que el lenguaje corporal de la chica no delataba motivos ocultos, podía sentir continuamente la sed de sangre y algunos sentimientos negativos proviniendo de la chica. Sin embargo, aun así Naruto confiaba en Clarisse y sabía que preferiría cortarse las venas antes que traicionar a sus camaradas. La razón por la que la chica desprendía esos sentimientos era debido a su condición como hija de Ares. El Dios de la Guerra desprendía un aura que incitaba la violencia y malos sentimientos, todos sus hijos habían heredado ese poder en menor o mayor grado por lo que su capacidad empática se volvía completamente inútil frente a ellos.

"Así que estamos en un callejón sin salida." Suspiró Luke.

Naruto asintió. "De momento, sí. Solo podemos esperar a que los sucesos se desarrollen rápidamente e intentar sacar ventaja en el momento indicado sobre la marcha."

Clarisse gruño. "¡Odio sentirme inútil! ¡¿Al menos podría pasar algo interesante para cambiar para variar?!"

 ***BAMB***

Los 3 semidioses miraron hacia la derecha de golpe y vieron na torre de agua despegando hacia el cielo como un geiser, antes de dispersarse y volver a caer hacia el suelo como si fuera lluvia.

El pequeño grupo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Luke miró a Clarisse con cara de palo. "¿Conoces ese proverbio que dice: ten cuidado con lo que deseas?"

La chica se sonrojo como un tomate. "¡Cierra el pico!" gritó.

Naruto ignoró las bromas de sus dos acompañantes y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el lugar donde había salido el geiser, pronto seguido por los otros 2 adolescentes.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del incidente, una pequeña multitud de espectadores se había reunido frente a uno de los muchos baños desperdigados por el campamento. El agua seguía escurriéndose por las ventanas, el techo y la puerta de entrada. En un enorme charco de agua se encontraban tirados varios semidioses que, por su parecido físico, reconoció como los hermanos de Clarisse y a pocos metros, de pie en la única parcela seca del lugar, se encontraba un niño de 12 años mirando toda la escena con incredulidad.

El niño iba vestido con una camiseta verde y tejanos azules, tenía el pelo corto negro y los ojos verdes. A primera vista, el chico parecía completamente normal (para un semidiós) sin embargo, el rubio noto un pequeño detalle bastante interesante.

" _Está seco._ " Pensó frunciendo el ceño. El suelo a 50 metros desde el baño estaba completamente inundado y el chico no tenía ni una sola gota sobre él. " _¿Habrá sido él?_ " El rubio se fijó entonces como una rubia salía del baño con el pelo y la ropa completamente empapados. El ceño fruncido del hombre se profundizo aún más cuando reconoció a la chica. " _Como alguien se allá metido con Annie va a correr sangre._ "

"Estas muerto chico nuevo. ¡Jodida y soberanamente MUERTO!" gritó uno de los chicos mientras se levantaba.

"¿Quieres volver a hacer gárgaras con el agua del váter, Mark? Cierra el pico." replicó el chico nuevo. El hijo de Ares estuvo a punto de saltarle encima pero fue contenido por sus hermanos que se lo llevaron a rastras fuera del lugar. Todos se quedaron mirando a los hijos de Ares mientras se alejaban hasta que el chico de ojos verdes se giró para mirar a Annabeth y empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

Naruto por su parte se quedo mirando al 'chico nuevo' con cara de palo mientras su frotaba el entrecejo, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se le venia. " _Un semidiós con afinidad muy alta por el agua. Bien, Tritón no puede haber sido, no le interesan los mortales por lo que solo deja a Poseidon y Anfitrite... a menos que sea un semititan pero dudo mucho que Oceanos o Tetis se hayan sido infieles, Hera siempre ha descrito su matrimonio como ejemplar._ " pensó mientras suspiraba. " _Una de dos, o he encontrado al semidiós de la profecía y Zeus va a querer matarlo o he encontrado a un hijo de Anfitrite y Poseidon querrá matarlo... pobre chico._ "

"¿Naruto, estas bien?" el rubio miró hacia su lado y vio que Luke lo estaba mirando preocupado. Clarisse no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada echándole el mal de ojo al chico nuevo.

"Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que voy a tener que hacerle una llamada a cierta cazadora y se va a pillar un cabreo monumental." explicó, para gran confusión de ambos adolescentes. Lo que ambos no sabían era que Artemisa había estado buscando durante meses con la ayuda de sus lobos algún rastro que confirmara la existencia de otro hijo o hija de los 3 grandes sin éxito... solo para que dicho individuo apareciera de la nada en el campamento mestizo. " _Si la conozco bien se va a tomar esto como algo muy personal._ " pensó con cansancio.

¿En serio, por que los problemas tenían que amontonarse?

XENDX


End file.
